Opal EPDV
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Sabía que habría problemas en el momento en que Bella Swan se mudo a la casa de al lado. Muchos problemas. Y problemas son la última cosa que necesito, dado que no soy precisamente de por aquí... Tercer libro desde el punto de vista de Edward...
1. chapter 1

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

{ O P A L versión Edward }

**¡Hola a todos! Si es la primera vez que entras a este fic déjame explicarte un poco. Dos de mis sagas favoritas son Twilight y Lux. Y en una idea loca que tuve he decidido unirlas a ambas, adaptando los personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer a la historia completamente escrita por Jennifer L. Armentrout. Si no la conoces (Saga Lux) puedes hacerlo desde ahora con esta adaptación o leyendo los libros originales. En mi perfil se encuentran las adaptaciones completas de Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Origin y Opposition. Ahora quiero empezar con la trilogía Oblivion que son los tres primeros libros de la saga desde el punto de vista de Edward. Nuevamente en mi perfil ya se encuentra el primero que fue Obsidian, el segundo Onyx y ahora terminamos con Opal. :) Y para los que ya leyeron los anteriores y continúan siguiendo los libros ¡Gracias y Bienvenidos otra vez!**

Descalzo y sin camisa, corrí escaleras abajo y fuera de la casa, sobre la materia blanca que había caído. Había nevado en Winchester y la madre de Bella no estaba en casa, pero a medida que entraba, inmediatamente sentí otra presencia en la casa.

Emmett.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Él estaba aquí? No estaba muy sorprendido mientras subía los escalones. Quiero decir, sí, él aquí con Bella a las seis de la mañana era malditamente raro, pero Emmett… él era malditamente raro ahora.

Entré a la habitación de Bella. La puerta estaba abierta. Emmett estaba de pie junto a la ventana con vista al patio delantero, y Bella estaba en la cama viéndose… demonios, viéndose como si yo debiera estar aquí con ella.

Dios, la extrañaba.

Su mirada vagó por mi rostro y luego fue al sur antes de regresar al norte. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

"¿Tienen una fiesta de pijamas?", pregunté. "¿Y no me invitaron?"

Emmett arrastró los pies, pasándome y salió de la habitación. Unos segundos después, la puerta delantera se cerró. Suspiré. "Bien. Esa ha sido mi vida durante el último par de días."

Bella me dió mirada de simpatia. "Lo siento."

Oyendo su voz rasgada en esas dos palabras me dieron ganas de golpear algo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. "¿Quiero incluso saber por qué mi hermano estaba en tu dormitorio?"

"No podía dormir." Bella se detuvo mientras me agachaba y tiraba de las mantas. Las sostuvo, pero cuando tiré de nuevo, las soltó. "Dijo que le eso les molestaba", agregó.

Me deslicé bajo las mantas, poniéndome a su lado, así estaba frente a ella. "Él no nos molesta."

Una mirada de duda cruzó su hermoso rostro, y luego se movió sobre su costado. "Lo sé." Su suave mirada estaba en movimiento nuevamente, y deseaba conseguir que sus manos participaran. "Dijo que le recuerdo a Rose."

¿Qué demonios una vez más? Fruncí el ceño.

"No en la manera que estás pensando." Bella rodó los ojos.

"Honestamente, por mucho que ame a mi hermano, no estoy seguro de cómo me siento con él estando en tu habitación." Estiré la mano y aparté un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Se estremeció ante el ligero toque, y sonreí. "Siento como si necesitara marcar mi territorio."

"Cállate."

"Oh, amo cuando te pones toda mandona. Es sexy."

"Eres incorregible", dijo, sonriendo.

Me acerqué más, presionando mi pierna contra la suya. "Me alegro de que tu madre esté atrapada por la nieve en otro lugar."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

Levanté un hombro. "Dudo que estuviera de acuerdo con esto ahora mismo."

"Oh, no lo estaría."

Moviéndome hasta que había apenas una pulgada separándonos, dejé que su calor me rodeara. "¿Ha dicho tu madre algo sobre Jason?"

La inquietud se deslizó por su expresión, inclinando las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo. "Solo lo que dijo la semana pasada, que saldría de la ciudad por un par de semanas a algún tipo de conferencia y para visitar a su familia, lo que ambos sabemos que es una mentira."

Maldito manipulador de mierda. "Obviamente planeó esto con anticipación para que nadie pusiera en duda su ausencia."

Sus pestañas bajaron. "¿Crees que vuelva?"

Pasé mis nudillos por su mejilla suave y sedosa. "Estaría loco." Pero Jason Jenks ya había demostrado estar loco.

Bella abrió los ojos. "Sobre Emmett…"

Sentí una presión en el pecho y se asentó allí mientras pasaba el dorso de mi mano por su cuello. "No sé qué hacer."

Se quedó sin aliento.

Mi mano se desvió por encima de su hombro, luego por su brazo, debajo de las sábanas. "No quiere hablar conmigo, y apenas habla con Alice. La mayor parte del tiempo, está encerrado en su habitación o fuera vagando por los bosques. Lo sigo, y él lo sabe, pero…"

"Necesita tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" Besó la punta de mi nariz. "Ha pasado por mucho, Edward."

Pasé mi mano por su cadera. "Lo sé. De todos modos…" En la cama con Bella, no quería enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera ella. No ahora. Teníamos unos momentos preciosos cuando éramos sólo ella y yo, y nada más. Me moví hacia Bella, haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda. Tenía las manos apoyadas en ambos lados de su cabeza, sosteniendo mi peso mientras flotaba sobre ella. "He sido negligente en mis deberes."

Los ojos de Bella se suavizaron.

"No he pasado mucho tiempo contigo." La besé en la sien derecha y luego en la izquierda. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado pensando en ti." Sus manos se posaron en mis brazos. "Sé que has estado ocupado."

Seguí un camino con mis labios sobre el arco de su ceja. "¿Lo haces?"

Asintió.

Moviendo mi peso a mi brazo derecho, levanté mi otra mano y tomé su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. "¿Cómo lo estás llevando?"

"Estoy tratando", dijo. "No necesitas preocuparte por mí."

Recorrí con mi pulgar su labio inferior. "Tu voz…"

Se aclaró la garganta con un gesto de dolor. "Se está poniendo mucho mejor."

Realmente no estaba mejorando. Moví mi dedo pulgar a su mandíbula y perseguí la obstinada línea. "No lo suficiente, pero está empezando a gustarme."

Bella sonrió, sacudiendo mi corazón. "¿Lo está?"

Asentí con la cabeza y luego la besé dulcemente, un suave sabor de lo que quería. "Es algo sexy." Pero entonces, encontraba sexy todo sobre ella. La besé de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. La punta de mi lengua jugo con la línea de su exuberante boca. "Toda esa cosa rasposa, pero desearía..."

"No." Apretó mis mejillas. "Estoy bien. Y tenemos suficientes cosas de qué preocuparnos sin mis cuerdas vocales. En el gran esquema de las cosas, eso está muy lejos de la parte superior de la lista."

Arqueé una ceja.

Bella rio y luego se puso seria. "Te he extrañado."

"Lo sé. No puedes vivir sin mí."

"Yo no iría tan lejos."

"Solo admítelo."

"Aquí vas. Ese ego tuyo metiéndose en el camino", bromeó.

La besé justo debajo de su mandíbula. "¿De qué?"

"Del perfecto paquete." Aspiré.

"Déjame decirte, tengo el perfecto..."

"No seas bruto." Se estremeció, sin embargo, y se echó a reír, teniendo la sensación de que realmente quería saber sobre mí 'perfecto paquete', y no tenía ningún problema en ir allí con ella.

Deslicé mi mano de su cadera a su muslo. Enganchando su pierna alrededor de mi cadera, amé el suave gemido bajo su aliento. "Tienes una mente tan sucia", me burlé. "Iba a decir que soy perfecto en todas las formas que cuentan."

Riendo, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Seguro ibas a hacerlo. Completamente inocente, así eres."

"Oh, nunca he dicho que fuera así de lindo." Bajando mis caderas a las de ella, tragué un gemido áspero mientras ella inhalaba bruscamente. "Soy más..."

"¿Atrevido?" Bella presionó su rostro en mi cuello, su pecho subiendo contra el mío. "Sí, lo sé, pero eres lindo debajo de los atrevido. Es por eso que te amo."

Te amo.

No había forma de cansarme nunca de escuchar esas palabras. Me hicieron estremecer. Me hacían querer tomarla y mantenerla a salvo. Me hacían querer ser mejor… serlo para ella. Rodando sobre mi lado, enrollé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abracé con fuerza.

Se movió, levantando su cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la mía. "¿Edward?"

"Está bien." Mi voz estaba llena de emoción no dicha. Besé su frente. Lo que debería estar haciendo era averiguar a dónde había ido Emmett. Si se había ido por el bosque o había vuelto a casa, pero eso no era lo que quería hacer. Quería esto con Bella. "Estoy bien. Es temprano todavía…. sin escuela o mamá volviendo a casa, gritando tu nombre completo. Sólo por un rato podemos pretender que la locura no espera por nosotros. Podemos dormir, como adolescentes normales."

"Me gusta cómo suena eso."

"A mí también."

Bella se apapreto contra mí hasta que el frente de su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mío, y realmente me gustó eso. Podía sentir nuestros corazones latiendo en perfecta sincronía.

Dormir así sería el cielo. Pasé mi mano por su espina y su espalda se arqueó un poco, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío, y realmente me gustó eso. Tal vez dormir era una idea equivocada. Tal vez podríamos...

La ventana al otro lado de la cama estalló mientras un cuerpo grande, mezclado con nieve, se estrelló en el piso, enviando montones de nieve y fragmentos de vidrio en el aire.

El grito de asombro de Bella hizo eco en mis oídos mientras me tiré de la cama, cambiando a mi forma Luxen. Mi luz alejó la oscuridad persistente en la habitación mientras le daba la vuelta a su cama.

Bella se revolvió hasta el borde de la cama y miró hacia abajo. "Santa mierda."

Un cuerpo. Un hombre vestido de blanco estaba en el piso, obviamente muerto. Muy muerto.

**Empieza Opal el último libro de esta bella saga ! No se como sentirme :( espero que lo disfruten mucho ***


	2. chapter 2

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

El hombre muerto tenía que estar con el DOD. De lo contrario no tenía ninguna idea de por qué alguien estaría vestido para mezclarse con la nieve.

Demonios.

Sangre se acumulaba bajo la cabeza del hombre, una lesión que ocurrió antes de caer a través de la ventana o durante eso. La mancha carbonizada en el centro del pecho del hombre sugería que él no simplemente cayó del cielo y luego a través de la ventana.

Maldito infierno.

El corazón de Bella latía como un tambor de acero.

"¿Edward…?"

Ella estaba viendo, y nunca debería haber visto esto. Girando, me deslicé de nuevo a mi forma humana. Doblé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola al borde de la cama.

"Es un oficial", tartamudeó, tirando de mis brazos para liberarse. "Está con.."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas mientras Emmett aparecía en la puerta del dormitorio. Sus ojos brillaban blancos, nítidos y brillantes. "Estaba escondido fuera", dijo. "Por la línea de árboles."

Mi brazo se aflojó de la cintura de Bella mientras miraba a mi hermano.

Me sorprendió en dos frentes. ¿Él lo hizo? Y esto era lo máximo que le había escuchado decir desde que volvió. "¿Tú… tú hiciste esto?" Pregunté.

Emmett miró el cuerpo. "Estaba vigilando la casa tomando fotos."

Levantando su mano, sostenía lo que parecía ser una cámara fundida. "Lo detuve."

Santo infierno, ¿qué digo ante eso?

Dejando ir a Bella, volví al cuerpo. Me arrodillé y bajé la chaqueta blanca. El hedor a carne quemada flotaba en el aire, forzando a Bella a salir de la cama. Miré por encima de mi hombro, viéndola presionar el puño contra su boca.

Me volví hacia el hombre. Un agujero se había quemado a través de su pecho. Normalmente, la Fuente incineraría a un humano. No hacía esto. "Tu puntería falló, hermano." Solté la chaqueta. La tensión vertió en mis músculos. "¿La ventana?"

"He estado fuera de práctica", Emmett respondió.

¿Fuera de práctica? Eso era como decir que a veces los truenos eran ruidosos. No me digas.

"Mi mamá va a matarme", murmuró Bella. "Realmente va a matarme."

Poniéndome de pie, volví a mi hermano. Por primera vez, realmente no lo reconocí. La inquietud infectó mis entrañas como gangrena. Emmett no sólo había detenido el hombre. Él lo había matado, y no había ni un destello de remordimiento en su expresión impasible. De hecho… me recordaba a mí mismo, y ese no era Emmett.

Emmett no mataba.

En la profundidad del bosque, me quedé junto a Anthony mientras veíamos la intensa luz blanca desvanecerse. La nieve se fundió, dejando al descubierto la tierra quemada en la que había dejado caer el cuerpo del oficial del DOD. Nada más que grumos húmedos de ceniza quedaron.

Exhalé lentamente, levantando la mirada a las ramas con nieve.

"Emmett no es… no es el mismo, Anthony."

El Luxen mayor estuvo en silencio durante un momento. "¿De verdad esperabas que lo fuera? El DOD lo tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para tener efectos a largo plazo." Levantó la mano, metiendo sus dedos a través de su cabello. "¿Pero esto? Emmett nunca había…"

"Matado." Di un paso atrás de la mancha, viendo al viento tirar las cenizas a la nieve. "El DOD estaba observándonos, todavía podrían estar mirando, y ahora ha matado a uno de ellos."

"Tú has matado a tres de ellos", Anthony señaló.

"Cierto." Y apestaba haber terminado sus vidas. Todavía me afectaba, pero si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría. Miré a Anthony. "No hay forma de que no sepan que Emmett es libre y está con nosotros. Incluso si no volvieran a utilizarlo, ¿cómo podrían estar de acuerdo con eso? No hay forma de que no se den cuenta de que sabemos que han estado capturando Luxen que han mutado humanos. ¿Por qué no están golpeando nuestras puertas y viniendo por nosotros? No tiene sentido."

"No lo tiene." Se volvió hacia un lado, frente a mí. "Debemos tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Más que nunca"

"Ellos no tienen las de ganar, no más", dije, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el viento se levantaba de nuevo, removiendo la nieve. "Sabemos lo que están haciendo. Tenemos eso."

"Lo hacemos."

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa de Bella. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Alice, junto con Alec e Irina. Estar en esta casa tenía que ser duro para ellos.

Cuando entré, ambos estaban mirando el lugar donde Eathan había muerto. Emmett estaba junto a la ventana, donde solía estar el árbol de Navidad, mirando fuera. Empujó sus manos en los bolsillos y presionó su frente contra el cristal. Perdido. Parecía perdido, y demonios, me mataba saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Alice estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, su mirada vigilante sin dejar a Emmett.

Nos ocupamos de la ventana rota de arriba. Anthony había traído los elementos necesarios con él, una lona, un martillo, y clavos. No fue el mejor reemplazo, pero era la única opción en este momento.

Cuando bajamos, fui a donde Bella estaba sentaba. Se acercó más a mí, acomodándose a mi lado mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se estremeció a pesar de que no había estado fuera en el frío.

Alargando mi otra mano, tiré de las cuerdas de su sudadera. "Lo hemos arreglado."

"Gracias", susurró, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia Emmett. "¿Alguien encontró un vehículo?"

"Había una Expedition cerca de la carretera de acceso", dijo Alec. "La prendí fuego."

Anthony se sentó en el borde del sillón, luciendo como si necesitara algo difícil de beber. "Eso estuvo bien, pero no es bueno."

"No me digas", replicó Irina. La miré, realmente la miré. Su cabello estaba grasiento y colgaba alrededor de su rostro pálido. Estaba en sudadera, y nunca había visto a Irina lucir menos que perfecta. O en condiciones diferentes a las faldas cortas o pantalones ajustados. "Ese es otro oficial del DOD muerto. ¿Cuántos van? ¿Dos?"

Al parecer, no había oído hablar de los otros dos. Irina colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Van a preguntarse dónde están, ¿sabes? La gente no desaparece."

"La gente desaparece todo el tiempo", dijo Emmett tranquilamente, sin darse la vuelta, sus palabras aspirando el oxígeno del aire, porque tenía razón.

Los brillantes ojos de Irina se deslizaron a él. Abrió la boca, pero apretó los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Qué pasa con la cámara?" Preguntó Anthony.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, recogiendo la cámara derretida. "Si habían fotos, se han ido."

Emmett se dio la vuelta. "Estaba observando esta casa."

"Ya lo sabemos", dije, acercándome para estar junto a Bella.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Importa lo que había en la cámara? Estaba observándote, a ella. A todos nosotros."

Bella se estremeció.

"Pero la próxima vez, necesitamos… oh, no sé, hablar primero y luego lanzar a la gente a través de ventanas." Crucé los brazos. "¿Podemos intentarlo?"

"¿Y podemos dejar que los asesinos se vayan?" Dijo Alice, su voz temblando mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia. "Porque eso es al parecer lo que debería suceder. Es decir, ese oficial podría haber matado a uno de nosotros, y tú lo habrías dejado ir."

"Alice", dije, de pie y dando un paso hacia ella. "Sé que..."

"No me digas 'Alice, nosé que'" Su labio inferior temblaba. "Dejaste ir a Benjamín." Su mirada se dirigió a Bella. "Ambos lo dejaron ir."

Negué con la cabeza mientras desdoblaba mis brazos. "Alice, hubo suficiente muerte esa noche. Suficiente muerte."

Alice se estremeció. Sin hablar, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Fue Irina quien habló, y lo que dijo me sorprendió.

"Eathan no hubiera querido eso. Más muertes. Él era pacifista."

"Lástima que no podamos preguntarle cómo se siente realmente al respecto, ¿no es así?" La espina de Alice se puso rígida. "Está muerto."

"No sólo dejaron ir a Benjamín, nos mentiste. ¿Por ella?" Alec hizo un gesto hacia Bella. "No espero lealtad. ¿Pero tú? Edward, mantenías todo oculto de nosotros, y Eathan murió."

Bella se levantó. "La muerte de Eathan no es culpa de Edward. No pongan eso en él."

Me quedó inmóvil. "Bella.."

"¿Entonces de quién es?" Exigió Alice. "¿Tuya?"

Contuvo el aliento, pero encontró la mirada de mi hermana. "Si, lo es."

Mierda.

Anthony saltó. "Muy bien, chicos, es suficiente. Pelear y culpar no ayuda a nadie."

"Nos hace sentir mejor", murmuró Irina, cerrando los ojos.

Bella bajó la barbilla mientras se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez en el borde de la mesa de café. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras cruzaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, apretando con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

"En este momento, tenemos que llevarnos bien", Anthony continuó. "Todos."

Nadie habló, y pensé que la probabilidad de que todo el mundo se llevara bien era un lugar entre 'no va a pasar' y 'el infierno que no'.

Luego Emmett habló. "Iré por Rose."

Todos nos volvimos a él, todo el mundo en silencio, y luego las voces se levantaron. Sólo Bella se mantuvo tranquila mientras lo miraba. Hablé, moviéndome hacia él. "Por supuesto que no, Emmett.. de ninguna manera."

"Es demasiado peligroso." Alice estaba de pie, también, sus manos juntas como si estuviera suplicándole. "Serás capturado, y no sobreviviré a eso. No otra vez."

Los labios de Emmett se levantaron un poco en las esquinas. "Tengo que recuperarla. Lo siento."

"Estás loco", susurró Irina, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad. "Totalmente loco."

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros mientras Anthony se inclinaba hacia delante. "Emmett, sé, todos sabemos que Rose significa mucho para ti, pero no hay forma que puedas recuperarla. No hasta que sepamos con lo que estamos tratando."

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron de rabia, volviéndose verde bosque, y fue la primera demostración de emoción que había visto de él, y era caliente, potente ira. "Sé con lo que estoy tratando. Y sé lo que le están haciendo."

No podía creer que estaba escuchando esto. Caminando hacia adelante, me detuve frente a mi hermano, preparado para mantenerlo allí para siempre si era necesario. "No puedo permitir que hagas eso. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero de ninguna manera."

Emmett no dio marcha atrás. "No tienes opinión sobre esto. Nunca la tuviste."

"No estoy tratando de controlarte, Emmett. Nunca ha sido por eso, pero acabas de volver del infierno. Acabamos de regresar."

"Todavía estoy en el infierno", contestó, sus ojos encontrando los míos.

Ahí. Casi vi una parte de mi hermano en su mirada, la que se fue cuando se marchó al cine y nunca regresó. "Y si te pones en mi camino, voy a arrastrarte conmigo."

Y ese pequeño fragmento de Emmett había desaparecido.

"Emmett…"

Un viento sopló a través de la sala de estar, esponjando las cortinas y volteando las páginas de todos los libros y revistas en la habitación. Bella estuvo de repente a mi lado, su pequeña mano en mi brazo.

"Muy bien", dijo. "La testosterona alienígena en este momento es demasiada, y realmente no quiero tener una trifulca extraterrestre en mi casa además de la ventana rota y el cuerpo muerto que cruzó a través de ella. Pero si no se detienen, voy a patearles el culo."

La miré, mis cejas levantadas, y no era el único mirándola.

"¿Qué?" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Una sonrisa irónica tiró de las comisuras de mis labios. "Cálmate, gatita, antes de que tenga que conseguirte un ovillo de lana para jugar."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No empieces conmigo, idiota."

Sonreí y luego me concentré en mi hermano. Mi pecho se sacudió. Había otra emoción jugando por su boca. Diversión. Observaba a Bella con una mirada de diversión, y maldición… un nudo se formó en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

La mirada de Emmett se movió de ella a mí, y su expresión se puso en blanco, sus ojos cerrados. Eran tan impenetrables como el hielo glacial. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Y supe en ese momento que Emmett no sólo había cambiado. Se había convertido en… se había convertido en mí, y como yo, haría cualquier cosa para conseguir a Rosalie de regreso.

Nos arriesgaría a todos.

Emmett estaba en el piso de arriba, secuestrado en su dormitorio por su propia cuenta. Por lo menos no estaba fuera rondando en el frío, así que eran buenas noticias, ¿cierto?

Sabes que la mierda está mal cuando eso se considera una buena noticia.

Perdiendo mi apetito, empujé el resto de mi sándwich de pavo y el plato lejos de mí.

Alice apenas había tocado su sándwich, y sabía sin tener que ir arriba y comprobar, que la comida de Emmett estaba todavía donde lo había dejado, asentada en el escritorio de su habitación.

Sentada detrás de la mesa, Alice levantó su mirada a la mía. "Bella… trató de hablar conmigo cuando salí de su casa."

Mi instinto se encendió.

"No estoy lista para ir allí con ella" continuó mientras picoteaba el borde de su sándwich. "No sé si alguna vez estaré lista para hacerlo."

"Lo estarás."

Alice sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No lo sé, Edward."

Me acerqué, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. "Me has perdonado, ¿no es así?"

La ira tensó las líneas alrededor de su boca, y pensé que quizás no había sido una declaración sabia. "En realidad no te he perdonado. Vamos a ser claros al respecto. Me mentiste, y dejaste ir a Benjamín."

No iba a tocar todo el tema Benjamín en este momento. "Pero estás hablando conmigo."

"Eres mi hermano. Tengo que hablar contigo." Sus ojos rodaron mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Y tú no mataste a Eathan."

"Tampoco Bella."

Sus labios se apretaron. "Si ella hubiera.."

"Bella nunca quiso que esto pasara, y lo sabes, Alice. ¿Crees que no se siente culpable por lo que pasó?" Mi voz sonaba amarga. "¿Piensas que no la está carcomiendo? No te dijo la verdad porque no quería que te involucraras, y trató de que ustedes dos se alejaran de su casa. Ambos eligieron ir allí, y sabes que si Eathan estuviera aquí, haría lo mismo de nuevo." Hice una pausa mientras Alice miraba hacia otro lado. "Y así lo harías tú."

Apartándome de la silla, me levanté y agarré nuestros platos. "En este momento, todos tenemos que estar unidos. Necesitamos permanecer juntos, porque no tenemos idea de lo que va a ocurrir, pero sabemos que algo pasará."

Me deshice de las sobras en la basura y luego salí de la habitación, deteniéndome justo en la puerta. "Regreso más tarde."

En otras palabras, no te vayas. Mantén un ojo en Emmett. Saliendo al aire helado con olor a nieve, porque tenía que patrullar, mis sentidos se afilaron cuando sentí el cosquilleo cálido a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello. Miré al lado y dejé de moverme. Quizás incluso dejé de respirar un poco.

Había un muñeco de nieve en frente de la casa de Bella, un muñeco de nieve desequilibrado sin brazos o rostro que no había estado allí cuando me fui antes. Junto a él, Bella se sentaba en la nieve, de espaldas a mi casa.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios mientras la ira se apartaba.

Teniendo en cuenta los enormes carámbanos colgando del techo del porche, bajé las escaleras y fui hacia ella, mis pisadas amortiguadas por las gruesas capas de nieve. Bella parecía inconsciente de mí, lo que era bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el vínculo entre nosotros.

"Gatita, ¿qué haces?"

Saltó un poco y luego se dio la vuelta. "Estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve."

Eché un vistazo a él. "Ya veo. Le faltan algunas cosas."

"Sí", dijo con aire taciturno.

La pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció. "Eso no me dice por qué estás sentada en la nieve. Tus pantalones deben estar empapados." Pensé en eso por un momento, y luego sonreí. "Espera. Eso significa que probablemente conseguiría una mejor vista de tu trasero."

Bella rió.

Amando el sonido de eso, me dejé caer en la nieve junto a ella, cruzando las piernas. Unos momentos de silencio pasaron entre nosotros y luego me incliné, golpeando mi hombro contra el suyo. "¿Qué estás realmente haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué pasa con Emmett? ¿Se ha escapado?"

Ella evitando mis preguntas era tan sutil como un camión de basura a las cuatro de la mañana, pero lo dejé pasar. Por ahora. "Todavía no, porque lo seguí a todas partes hoy como una niñera. Estoy pensando en ponerle una campana."

Se rio suavemente. "Dudo que lo aprecie."

"No me importa." Un poco de rabia se filtró en mi tono. "Correr detrás de Rose no va a terminar bien. Todos sabemos eso."

"Edward, ¿tú…?"

Esperé. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no han venido detrás de Emmett? Tienen que saber que está aquí. Sería el primer lugar al que volvería si se hubiera escapado. Y, obviamente, han estado observando." Hizo un gesto hacia atrás a mi casa. "¿Por qué no han venido por él? ¿Por nosotros?"

Me quedé mirando al muñeco de nieve desigual, incompleto. "No lo sé. Bueno, tengo mis sospechas."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"¿De verdad quieres escucharlas?"

Bella asintió.

"Creo que estaban al tanto de los planes de Jason, sabían que iba a arreglar algo para que Emmett sea liberado." Hice una pausa, dando voz a mis pensamientos. "Y dejaron que suceda."

Respiró superficialmente mientras tomaba un puñado de nieve. "Eso es lo que pienso."

La miré. "Pero la gran pregunta es por qué."

"No puede ser bueno." Dejó que la nieve pasara a través de sus dedos enguantados. "Es una trampa. Tiene que serlo."

"Estaremos listos", dije, porque no podía haber ninguna otra opción. "No te preocupes, Bella."

"No estoy preocupada", respondió, y los dos sabíamos que no era cierto. "Tenemos que estar por delante de ellos de algún modo."

"Cierto." Estiré mis piernas, haciendo caso omiso de la fría, húmeda nieve. "¿Sabes cómo mantenerte fuera del radar de los humanos?"

"¿Enfadándolos y haciendo cosas alienígenas?" Me dio una sonrisa descarada.

"Ja. Ja. No. Pretendemos. Constantemente pretendemos que no somos diferentes, que no hay nada sucediendo."

"No te sigo."

Me acosté en la nieve. "Si pretendemos como si hubiésemos salido con Emmett cuando fue liberado, que no pensamos nada sospechoso o que sabemos que son conscientes de nuestras habilidades, entonces quizás compremos tiempo para averiguar lo que están haciendo."

Me vio tirar mis brazos hacia fuera con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Crees que caerán hasta entonces?"

"No sé. No apostaría en eso, pero como que nos da ventaja. Es lo mejor que tenemos justo ahora."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y sonreí mientras empezaba a deslizar mis brazos a través de la nieve, junto con mis piernas. La risa de Bella era sofocada.

"Deberías probar." La convencí, cerrando los ojos. "Te da perspectiva."

Hubo una pausa, y luego la sentí acostarse a mi lado. "Así que busqué Daedalus en Google."

"¿Sí?" Continué haciendo el ángel de nieve más atractivo conocido por el hombre. "¿Qué descubriste?"

"Bueno, no encontré un sitio que diga 'Bienvenido a Daedalus: Organización Secreta del Gobierno'."

"¿No me digas?"

Me golpeó con la mano. "¿Sabías que Daedalus está ligado a la mitología griega? Él era el tipo que creó el laberinto del Minotauro y era el padre de Ícaro. Ya sabes, el chico que voló demasiado cerca del sol con sus alas creadas por Daedalus."

"Eh."

"Mira, la leyenda dice que cuando Ícaro se puso muy feliz por volar, tuvo un castigo de los dioses, y le hicieron perder sus alas, lo que le hizo caer del cielo y ahogarse, porque, sabes, así es como son los dioses griegos. No les gustó que Daedalus creara algo que le diera a los mortales habilidades divinas como volar."

"Básicamente puedo volar", le dije, y luego sonreí cuando resopló.

"¿Qué? Soy tan rápido que mis pies ni siquiera tocan el suelo."

"Y tu arrogancia es muy grande, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto", replicó, y sonreí. "Mira, Daedalus creó cosas que mejoraba al hombre. Lo hizo a toda costa, al igual que el gobierno al igual que el Daedalus que conocemos. Se llamaron así por un mito griego sobre un hombre que podría darles habilidades divinas. Al igual que este Daedalus. Sabe que lo hicieron a propósito."

"No me sorprendería el ego está detrás de eso."

"Tú sabrás", dijo.

"Ja. Ja."

Bella sonrió mientras movía nuevamente sus brazos y piernas. "¿Cómo es que esto me da perspectiva, por cierto?"

Reí. "Espera un par de segundos más." Cuando me detuve, me acerqué y agarré su mano, tirando de ella cuando me puse de pie. Quité la nieve de su espalda y mis manos persistieron un poco en su trasero, por varias razones.

Una vez que terminé, nos quedamos mirando nuestros ángeles de nieve. El suyo era pequeño comparado con el mío, y curiosamente demasiado pesado. Bella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Esperando a que la epifanía suceda."

"No hay ninguna." Acurruqué mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y me incliné, presionando un beso contra su mejilla fría. "Pero fue divertido, ¿no? Ahora…" Volví al muñeco de nieve. "Vamos a terminar tu muñeco de nieve. No puede estar incompleto. No conmigo aquí."


	3. chapter 3

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Anthony había conseguido un reparador de vidrios para la casa de Bella en el momento que los quitanieves limpiaran los caminos. La ventana de la habitación fue reparada sólo unos minutos antes de que su madre llegara a casa desde Winchester el viernes.

Dado que no había visto a su hija en días, me deslicé por la puerta trasera y les di tiempo para ellas. El tiempo con su mamá funcionó, porque hacer el seguimiento de Emmett y asegurarme de que él no fuera capturado consumía mucho de mi tiempo.

Emmett había dejado la casa a pie el viernes por la mañana, y por supuesto, lo seguí. Usando los bosques para viajar a la ciudad, trató de perderme un par de veces. Vagó por la ciudad y el condado por horas.

Horas.

Tenía un propósito, sin embargo. Patrullaje. Excepto que él no estaba buscando Arums. Oh no, estaba buscando signos de Rose. Tal vez incluso del DOD. Se acercó a la oficina en donde había sido mantenido, pero dio marcha atrás. Tenía la sensación de que si no hubiera estado justo detrás de él, habría allanado el lugar.

El sol se ponía detrás de Seneca cuando Emmett finalmente dejó de moverse durante más de un minuto. Estábamos en medio del bosque a pocas millas de la colonia. Un árbol caído nos separaba, sólo un par de pies, pero se sentía como si hubiera millas entre nosotros, todo un continente.

La postura de Emmett estaba rígida. "No voy a dejar de ir por ella."

Lo sabía. Pero de igual manera me sorprendió escucharlo. Ayer había sido la primera vez que realmente había hablado conmigo. No esperaba que hablara en realidad.

Diablos, me robó la capacidad de juntar sílabas.

"Si se tratara de Bella, harías lo mismo. Sé que lo harías." Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello erizado rozó el cuello de su suéter. "Y, sin embargo, esperas que me olvide de Rose y haga, ¿qué? ¿Seguir adelante?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No espero que te olvides de ella."

"Podrías haberme engañado." Poco a poco, me enfrentó con una mirada encantada en su rostro demacrado. Varios momentos pasaron.

"Bella estuvo en una jaula, ¿no?"

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. "Sí."

"Durante unas horas, básicamente. Sin embargo, su voz… ha cambiado, y sabes por qué."

Lo hacía. Nunca olvidaría por qué sonaba rasposa o por qué su voz se quebraba. El daño se había hecho porque ella gritó de dolor. Mi mandíbula se cerró con tanta fuerza que juré que mis dientes se agrietaron.

"Yo no…" Tragó. "Semanas. Tal vez incluso meses. Ese es el tiempo que me mantuvieron en una jaula con ónix envuelto alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos."

"Jesús", dije entre dientes, con ganas de asesinar a todos los oficiales del DOD.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Emmett brillaban blancas. "Hicieron lo mismo con Rose. A otros. Ellos pueden estar haciendo eso con ella ahora."

La idea de eso me puso enfermo. "No te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de ella o de lo que podrían estar haciéndole. Te estoy pidiendo que seas inteligente al respecto."

"¿Serías inteligente al respecto si se tratara de Bella?" Arrojó de vuelta.

Sentia la ira recorrer mi cuerpo. "Deja de traerla a esto, Emmett. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo alto y claro."

Rió secamente.

Me apisoné en mi creciente ira. "¿Qué… qué te hicieron allí, Emmett?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "¿Qué no me hicieron?"

Emmett no dijo nada más después de que dejó caer esa bomba horrible. ¿Qué no le hicieron? Un flujo constante de imágenes horribles me acompañaron en el camino de regreso a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Emmett no habló con Alice o Alec. Fue directamente a su habitación. Alice estuvo de inmediato a mi lado, preocupada. "¿Qué ha hecho hoy?"

"Nada realmente", le contesté, entrando a la cocina. "Sólo fue a observar por algún rastro de Rosalie. No intentó nada." El 'Aún' colgaba en el aire entre nosotros. El celular negro delgado estaba asentado en el mostrador, junto al plato que había usado esta mañana. Tomándolo, toqué la pantalla. Había un texto perdido de Bella. Deslizándolo en mi bolsillo, me di la vuelta. "¿Puedes asegurarte de que coma algo esta noche?"

Alice asintió. "Puedo intentarlo."

Pasé a un Alec silencioso en la salida. El pequeño Prius estaba en la entrada, detrás del coche de Bella. Su madre estaba todavía en casa. Eso no me detuvo mientras subía los escalones del porche y llamaba.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Bella se lanzó hacia mí en un mar de brazos y piernas. Tropezando un paso atrás mientras la atrapaba, reí profundamente ante su exuberante saludo. Me abrazó, con los brazos apretados alrededor de mis hombros.

"Gatita", murmuré. "Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando me saludas de esta manera."

Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, y cuando respondió, no pude distinguir absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

La levanté en sus pies. "Has estado preocupada, ¿no es así?"

"Mm-hmm." Bella se echó hacia atrás y se liberó. Golpeó mi pecho con fuerza.

"¡Ouch!" Sonreí mientras frotaba mi pecho. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la voz baja mientras hablaba. "¿Has oído hablar de un teléfono celular?"

Arqueé mis cejas. "Pues sí, es esta pequeña cosa que tiene todas estas aplicaciones interesantes en él.."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tienes contigo?" Interrumpió.

Bajando la cabeza a la de ella, mis labios rozaron su mejilla mientras hablaba. "Entrar y salir de mi forma verdadera todo el día como que mata lo electrónico."

Un momento pasó. "Debiste haber comprobado, sin embargo. Yo pensé…"

"¿Pensaste qué?"

Retrocediendo, me miró. Sabía por qué estaba preocupada, y odiaba que hubiera pasado cada minuto preocupándose por mí. Tomando sus mejillas, la besé suavemente. "Gatita, nada va a pasarme. Soy la última persona por la que necesitas preocuparte."

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Mira, esa es posiblemente la cosa más estúpida que has dicho."

"¿De verdad?" Besé la comisura de sus labios. "Digo muchas cosas estúpidas."

"Lo sé. Así que eso es mucho decir." Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi pecho. "No estoy tratando de actuar como una de esas novias obsesivas, pero las cosas… las cosas son diferentes con nosotros."

Ella tenía un punto. Uno muy bueno. "Tienes razón."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Lo dices de nuevo?"

"Tienes razón. Debí haber comprobado en algún momento. Lo siento."

La sorpresa salpicó su cara bonita. Quijada cayendo y todo. Maldición, era adorable.

"Estás muda." Reí. "Me gusta eso. Y también me gustas toda luchadora. ¿Quieres pegarme de nuevo?"

Rió. "Eres un..."

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y su madre apareció, aclarándose la garganta. "No sé qué pasa con ustedes y los porches, pero entren, hace mucho frío ahí fuera."

Bella enrojeció como los coches de bomberos, por lo que la solté e hice mi camino a la casa. "¿Tiene un nuevo corte de cabello, Sra. Swan?"

Su madre tocó ligeramente su cabello. "Si. Hace aproximadamente una semana."

"Se ve muy bien", dije, sonriendo mientras Bella fruncía el ceño. "Muestra esos maravillosos pendientes."

La madre de Bella enrojeció, al igual que su hija. "Gracias."

Continué charlando con su madre, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos como un millón de veces antes de agarrar mi brazo y tirar de mí hacia las escaleras.

"Muy bien, bueno, esto ha sido agradable…"

La Sra. Swan se cruzó de brazos. "Bella, ¿qué te dije sobre la habitación?"

Bajando la barbilla para ocultar mi sonrisa, vi su cara quemarse aún más. "Mamá…" Tiró de mi brazo de nuevo.

Su madre levantó las cejas.

Bella suspiró. "Mamá, no es que vayamos a tener sexo contigo en casa."

"Bueno, cariño, es bueno saber que sólo tienen sexo cuando no estoy en casa."

Tosí mientras luchaba contra una sonrisa. "Podemos quedarnos" La mirada que ella me envió advertía que probablemente no tendría sexo con ella, nunca, si continuaba. Me callé sabiamente.

"Ma-má."

"Mantén la puerta abierta", advirtió su madre.

Bella estaba radiante. "¡Gracias!" Entonces subió, arrastrándome por las escaleras. Empujándome dentro de la habitación, negó con la cabeza hacia mí. "Eres terrible."

"Y tu eres traviesa." Di marcha atrás, sonriendo. "Pensé que dijo que mantengas la puerta abierta."

"Lo está." Hizo un gesto detrás de ella. "Está entreabierta. Eso es abierta."

"Tecnicismos", dije, sentándome en la cama. Hice un gesto con mis dedos hacia ella. "Ven… ven más cerca."

No se movió. "No llegaste aquí para disfrutar de la lujuria salvaje de mono."

"Mierda." Dejé caer mi mano a mi regazo.

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Necesitamos hablar. Jason ha estado hablando con mi madre."

Mis ojos se estrecharon. "Detalles."

Se sentó a mi lado, presionando sus piernas contra su pecho. "Dijo que está en una conferencia y estaría en casa en una semana más o menos. También le dijo a mamá que nos estábamos viendo el uno al otro. El hecho de que incluso nos mencione…" Se interrumpió, frotándose las sienes. "Él no puede volver. Si la mutación no se mantuvo, sabe que lo mataríamos. Y si lo hizo…"

"Tiene la sartén por el mango", admití.

Se arrojó sobre su espalda. "Dios, esto es un desastre un maldito desastre de proporciones épicas. Si regresa, no puedo dejar que esté ceca de mi madre. Tengo que decirle la verdad."

Apoyándome contra la cabecera de la cama, mi cabeza corrió para procesar este problema. "No quiero que le digas."

Frunció el ceño mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con mi mirada. "Necesito decirle. Está en peligro."

"Estará en peligro si le dices." Me crucé de brazos. "Entiendo por qué lo quieres y necesitas, pero si se entera de la verdad, estará en peligro."

"Pero mantenerla en la oscuridad es peor, Edward." Poniéndose de rodillas, me miró. "Jason es un psicópata. ¿Y si regresa y comienza donde lo dejó? No puedo dejar que eso ocurra."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, exhalando largo y duro. "Tenemos que averiguar si realmente tiene la intención de volver primero."

La irritación oscureció sus ojos. "¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?"

"No lo he pensado, pero lo haré."

Se me quedó mirando un momento y luego asintió. Cómo averiguar si Jason volvería era un misterio, pero en este momento, no se sentía como el peor de nuestros problemas.

"¿Qué hiciste todo el día?" Preguntó. "Perseguir a Emmett?"

Asentí.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?"

"Sólo estaba vagabundeando. Sé que estaba tratando de volver a ese edificio de oficinas, y si no le hubiera seguido, lo habría hecho. La única razón por la que me siento seguro dejándolo solo en este momento es porque Alice lo tiene acorralado." Hice una pausa, mirando a otro lado. Mis hombros se tensaron mientras sus palabras se reproducían una y otra vez.

"Emmett… él va a conseguir que lo capturen de nuevo."


	4. chapter 4

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Ya que Alice estaba manteniendo un ojo en Emmett el sábado por la noche, quería hacer algo con Bella. Bueno, quería hacer muchas cosas con ella.

Muchas.

Pero quería salir con ella, una cena y luego una película. Algo normal, y Dios sabe que ella necesitaba algo normal en este momento. Todos nosotros lo necesitábamos. Y lo que le dije mientras hacíamos los ángeles de nieve había sido cierto. Teníamos que seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero si teníamos que actuar normal, entonces iba a tomar ventaja de ello.

Salir en una cita de verdad, la cena y películas, era algo que nunca había hecho antes, incluso con Irina. Siempre saltábamos ese paso, pero con Bella, no quería pasar por alto un solo escenario.

Pero entonces la vi el domingo por la noche y no correr a través de todos esos pasos se hizo realmente duro.

Bella era… maldición, era hermosa con su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros en suaves, oscuras olas. El cuello alto y vaqueros rojos oscuros se aferraban a todas las áreas que quería llegar a conocer personalmente.

Como, muy íntimamente.

Después de charlar con su madre, conduje a Bella fuera. Sostuve su mano y todo, incluso me detuve y abrí la puerta del coche para ella. Era el epítome de un caballero… por fuera. En mi cabeza, las cosas que estaba pensando definitivamente no eran de un caballero.

Aire caliente salió de las aberturas de ventilación cuando manipulé el calor en la camioneta. Sonreí. "Bien. Hay algunas reglas sobre nuestra cita."

Levantó las cejas. "¿Las hay?"

"Sí." Salí, teniendo cuidado con las placas de hielo negro. "La regla número uno es no hablar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el DOD."

"Está bien."

Miré de reojo y vi que estaba luchando contra una sonrisa. "La regla número dos es no hablar de Emmett o Jason. Y número tres, nos centraremos en mi genialidad."

Bella perdió la batalla. Su sonrisa era enorme. "Creo que puedo hacerle frente a estas reglas."

"Será mejor que lo hagas, porque hay castigo por romper las reglas."

"¿Y qué tipo de castigo sería?"

Saliendo a la calle principal, reí. "Probablemente el tipo de castigo que disfrutarías."

Alcancé la radio al mismo tiempo que Bella y nuestros dedos se rozaron.

Una corriente corrió sobre mi mano, saltando a la de ella. Bella se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo suave. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y de repente la camioneta estaba tan condenadamente caliente y no tenía nada que ver con el calor que salía de los orificios de ventilación.

Había elegido un restaurante italiano y me había detenido ahí más temprano. La gerente fue bastante extática cuando se trató de ayudarme con la cena. Ella definitivamente se enamoró.

Bella miró los manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos mientras nos llevaban a una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás. Parpadeó una vez y luego dos veces cuando vio la mesa vacía iluminada con pequeñas velas y dos copas de vino llenas de agua.

Bella se sentó frente a mí. "¿Tú has…?"

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me incliné hacia delante. La luz de las velas se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Hice qué?"

"¿Arreglaste esto?" Señaló las velas.

Me encogí de hombros. "Quizás…"

Sonriendo, se colocó el cabello hacia atrás. "Gracias. Es muy…"

"¿Impresionante?"

Rió. "Romántico—es muy romántico. E impresionante, también."

"Siempre y cuando pienses que es impresionante, entonces valió la pena." Miré hacia arriba mientras la gerente llegaba a nuestra mesa.

"Hola…"

Renata, quien probablemente no tomaba órdenes normalmente, me sonrió y luego tomó nuestros pedidos. Una vez que se precipitó fuera, Bella me sonrió y dijo: "Creo que vamos a conseguir albóndigas extras."

Reí. "Hey, soy bueno para algunas cosas."

"Eres bueno para muchas cosas."

El rubor que siguió inmediatamente a sus palabras me detuvo de señalar todas las cosas en las que era bueno. En su lugar, le pregunté por el libro que había visto en su habitación, uno con un tipo sin camisa que parecía como si pudiera detener un camión con su pecho.

"Es una novela histórica", explicó. "Sobre piratas."

Arqueé una ceja. "Piratas."

Sonrió mientras un montón de palitos de pan descomunales fueron colocados en el centro. "Los piratas están de moda nuevamente." Se armó con un palito de pan. "Te verías bien en la portada de un libro."

"No uso pantalones de cuero." Ese ajo y mantequilla eran el cielo.

"Aun así. Tienes el estilo."

Rodé los ojos. "Sólo te gusto por mi cuerpo. Admítelo."

"Bueno, sí…"

"Me siento como un bombón."

Rompió a reír, y esa risa valía un millón de dólares. Terminando la barrita de pan, me saqué las motas de ajo con la servilleta de lino. "¿Qué vas a hacer con la universidad?"

Bella parpadeó y luego se echó hacia atrás, mirando la vela. "No lo sé. Es decir, realmente no es posible a menos que vaya a una cerca de un montón de cuarzo—"

"Acabas de romper una regla", le recordé.

Arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué haces para la universidad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No he decidido todavía."

"Se te está acabando el tiempo", señaló.

"En realidad, ambos nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, a menos que hagamos una aceptación tardía."

"Bueno. Dejando a un lado lo de romper reglas, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Tomar clases en línea?" Preguntó, y me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "¿A menos que sepas de una universidad que tenga… un ambiente adecuado?"

Nuestras comidas llegaron, poniéndole pausa a la conversación por un momento. Renata básicamente ralló todo un bloque de queso en mi plato antes de pasar a Bella.

"Entonces, ¿lo haces?" Preguntó cuándo Renata se fue.

Cuchillo y tenedor en mano, corté la lasaña. "Los Flatirons."

"¿Los qué?"

"Los Flatirons es una montaña a las afueras de Boulder, Colorado." Seguí apuñalando hasta que la lasaña estaba en trozos pequeños. "Están llenos de cuarcita. No es tan conocido como algunos lugares o tan visible, pero están ahí, bajo varios pies de sedimentos."

"Está bien." Retorció su espagueti alrededor de su tenedor. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con cualquier cosa?"

Miré hacia ella. "La Universidad de Colorado está a dos millas de los Flatirons."

"Oh." Masticó lentamente. "¿Es… es ahí donde quieres ir a la escuela?"

"Colorado no es un mal lugar. Creo que te gustaría."

Bella tragó y luego esbozó una sonrisa mientras colocaba el tenedor junto al plato. La repentina expresión de su rostro era distante, como si estuviera a un millón de millas de distancia mientras miraba su plato.

Recogiendo un palito de pan, toqué la punta de su nariz con él.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Se sacudió el resto de las migas y sonrió. "Yo… creo que Colorado suena bien."

Sí, no le creí. Estaba pensando en algo que le había robado la luz de sus ojos. Las posibilidades de lo que podría haber sido eran ilimitadas.

Apuñalando un trozo de lasaña, cambié de tema.

"¿Estás segura de que estarás bien con la película que elegí? No quiero que te asustes", me burlé.

Me inmovilizó con una ceja arqueada. "Va a tomar mucho más que una caja encantada para asustarme."

Mis labios se torcieron. Caja encantada. Ja. "Por otra parte, si te da miedo, entonces tendrías que estar súper cerca de mí."

Bella rodó los ojos.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso."

"Apuesto a que lo hace", respondió. Se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz todavía estaba un poco ronca cuando habló de nuevo. "Esta película suena a lo que te gusta. Estás obsesionado con cosas relacionadas con fantasmas."

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "Eso no es por lo que estoy obsesionada con ellos."

Sus labios se separaron. "Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Miré hacia abajo a su boca. ¿Cuán inapropiado sería si sólo empujaba la mesa de mi camino y la besaba? Bastante apropiado. "Creo que lo sabes."

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y entonces metió todos menos el último de sus fideos en su boca. "¿Crees en fantasmas?"

Bebiendo de mi vaso, me recosté. "Creo que existen."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿De verdad? Huh. Pensé que solo veías esos programas de fantasmas por diversión."

"Bueno, lo hago. Me gusta uno en el que el chico grita, '¡Amigo;¡Hermano!' cada cinco segundos." Sonreí cuando ella rió. "Pero en serio, no puede ser imposible. Demasiada gente ha sido testigo de cosas inexplicables."

"Al igual que muchas personas han presenciado extraterrestres y ovnis."

Sonrió.

"Exactamente." Dejé mi copa. "Excepto que los ovnis son basura total. El Gobierno es responsable de todos los Objetos Voladores No Identificados."

Su boca se abrió.

Nuestra cuenta llegó pronto, y me encargué de eso. Caminamos uno al lado del otro a través del restaurante. Cerca de la puerta había un grupo de la escuela. Nos miraban como si estuviera en mi verdadera forma.

Ráfagas de nieve caían del cielo, dejando una fina capa a lo largo de la acera mientras caminábamos al lado del pasajero de la camioneta. Fui a abrir la puerta para Bella, pero ella se detuvo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Curioso, la observé.

Cerró los ojos y luego la punta de su lengua salió. Mi boca se secó y una agradable, embriagadora tensión me invadió. Atrapó el copo de nieve con la punta de su lengua.

Demonios.

Abriendo sus ojos, bajó la barbilla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"¿Qué?" Susurró.

"Estaba pensando en una película."

"Bien. ¿Y?"

"Pero has roto las reglas, gatita. Varias veces. Mereces algún tipo de castigo."

Su corazón dio una patada, y también lo hizo el mío. "Soy una rompedora de reglas."

Mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba en una esquina. "Lo eres."

Bella enrojeció, y luego me moví tan rápido como una cobra. Estaba delante de ella, con las manos contra sus mejillas e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera tomar otro aliento. Llevé mis labios sobre los de ella, tragando un gemido ante el dulce contacto. Barrí mis labios contra los de ella otra vez, y su boca se abrió. El beso se profundizó, y ella sabía como el paraíso.

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus caderas, y la apreté contra mí, cadera con cadera. Su suave jadeo resonó a través de mí. La atrapé, presionándola contra el lado de la camioneta. El resto del mundo se vino abajo a nuestro alrededor, y tal vez no debería estar besándola así en público, no cuando todos podían vernos, pero no me importaba.

Bella me hacía eso.

Y ella me devolvió el beso tan febrilmente. Tenía las manos sobre mi pecho, las palmas de sus manos ardiendo a través de mi suéter. No quería nada entre nosotros, pero eso no iba a suceder ahora mismo. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y alrededor de mi cuello mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías.

Maldita sea. Levanté mi boca de la suya, obligándome a respirar.

¿"Película?" La besé de nuevo. "¿Y luego qué, gatita?"

Ella sabía lo que venía después de una película, incluso si no lo decía, y creo que fue un poco más allá de toda la parte de hablar mientras mis dedos flotaban bajo el dobladillo de su cuello alto. Se sacudió y gimió suavemente mientras mis manos rozaban los lados desnudos de su cintura.

Su costado era tan sedoso y suave. Podría pasar toda la vida tocándola. Bella dejó caer sus manos a mis caderas, y sorprendió al infierno fuera de mí cuando me tiró contra ella, alineándonos de una manera que hizo difícil mantener una apariencia de control.

Gruñí contra sus labios hinchados. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su encaje. Estábamos a punto de no hacer..

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo trasero. Quería ignorarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba pasando, eso no sería prudente. Me aparté, sabiendo que mis ojos estaban brillando. "Un segundo."

La besé mientras arrastraba mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y mantuve mi otra mano donde estaba, bajo su suéter, y tan condenadamente cerca. Se movió contra mí, presionando su rostro en mi pecho mientras contestaba el teléfono. "Mejor que esto sea realmente importante.."

"Emmett se escapó", Alice gritó en el teléfono. "Se fue."


	5. chapter 5

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Mi estómago se apretó mientras las palabras de Alice se instalaron en él y pude sentir mis pupilas dilatarse. "Está bien", dije en el teléfono. "No te preocupes, Alice. Me haré cargo de ello. Lo prometo."

El rostro de Bella había palidecido mientras ponía mi teléfono en el bolsillo. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Cada músculo se había bloqueado en mi cuerpo. "Es Emmett. Escapó. Maldita sea. Lo siento."

"No. Entiendo completamente." Cepilló los copos de nieve de su cabello. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Tengo que ir." Agarré las llaves de mi bolsillo y las puse en su palma.

Luego le entregué mi celular. "Y quiero decir que tengo que ir muy rápido. Ve a casa y quédate allí. Guarda esto en el coche. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible."

"Edward, puedo ayudarte. Puedo ir.."

"Por favor." Agarré su rostro una vez más y la besé con fuerza. "Vete a casa."

Confiando en que me escucharía, me fui y luego me moví más rápido de lo que nadie podía rastrear. Tenía la sensación de que sabía a dónde se dirigía Emmett. Maldición. Él esperó hasta que estuve fuera con Bella para escaparse al edificio de oficinas donde estuvo mantenido la última vez.

Me lancé al otro lado de la carretera, pasando muy cerca de un camión. Golpeé el área boscosa y pasé a mi verdadera forma para poder moverme aún más rápido.

Tuvimos tal vez dos horas juntos, Bella y yo, antes de que el mundo real se entrometiera y tuviera que perseguir a mi hermano. La furia era como un bombeo de lava al rojo vivo a través de mis venas. No era tanto el que la cita hubiera sido arruinada lo que me enfurecía. Era el hecho de que tuve que dejar Bella en un estacionamiento sola. Eso era porque tenía que perseguir a mi hermano e impedir que acabara en las garras del DOD, una vez más. Era porque sabía que esta no iba a ser la última vez.

A varias millas del edificio de oficinas, vi a Emmett. Estaba en su forma humana cuando se detuvo en seco, frente a mí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exigió. "Se supone que debes estar con Bella."

Medio tentado a tomarlo y tirarlo a través de un árbol, luché para mantener a raya mi furia mientras me movía hacia atrás. "Sí. Estaba con Bella, hasta el momento en que Alice me llamó y me dijo que escapaste."

Las manos de Emmett se cerraron en puños. "No necesitas dejarla. No debes dejarla. No con.."

"No", le advertí, levantando la mano. "No vayas a pensar que no sé lo peligroso que es para ella estar allí cuando estoy persiguiendo tu trasero."

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" Se disparó hacia atrás, sus ojos volviéndose luminosos. A lo lejos, los truenos se agrietaron en respuesta a la violenta energía que estaba lanzando fuera.

Di un paso hacia él. "¿Realmente estás haciendo esa pregunta? ¿En serio? ¿Te quitaron unas cuantas células del cerebro cuando el DOD te tuvo?"

"Voy a quitar unas cuantas de tu cabeza."

Luchar contra mi hermano era la última cosa que quería. No. De hecho, era la primera cosa que quería justo ahora. Levanté los brazos. "Inténtalo."

Emmett no necesitó ninguna persuasión más. Cambiando a su forma Luxen, su luz tiñéndose de azul, se abalanzó sobre mí. Cambié mientras lo atrapaba. Estaba fuera de práctica, porque no era capaz de romper mi agarre mientras lo levantaba y lo tiraba hacia atrás varios pies. Aterrizó en cuclillas ágiles y cerró su mano hacia abajo en la nieve.

Una pared de nieve voló en el aire, viniendo hacia mí con la velocidad de un tren de carreras. Giré hacia un lado, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La fuerte nevada cayó sobre mí, enterrándome varios pies.

Hijo de puta.

Una ráfaga de energía me dejó, lanzando la nieve en el aire en una lluvia de luz. Salté, furioso mientras carámbanos caían de los olmos. Jesús, esas cosas podrían haber empalado a alguien. Emmett estaba escapando de nuevo, corriendo sobre los árboles caídos y montones de nieve.

Corrí detrás de él, alcanzándolo fácilmente. Intentó girar a la izquierda, pero lo atrapé por los hombros, llevándolo al suelo. Emmett se resistió, casi lanzándome sobre sus hombros, pero no lo dejé ir.

"Sólo detente", le dije. "Sólo detente, maldita sea."

Un grito de rabia rebotó alrededor de mi cráneo. Rodó, y casi perdí mi agarre. Cavé, levantando nieve mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. De pie, lo forcé a ponerse sobre sus pies. "No hagas esto", le dije. "No nos hagas perderte de nuevo."

"Necesitas dejarme ir". Agarró mis brazos mientras sentía un cosquilleo cálido a lo largo de la base de mi cuello, pero antes de que pudiera investigar eso, rompió mi agarre, logrando empujarme hacia atrás un pie.

Oh, no había terminado con esto.

Me disparé hacia delante, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y entonces lo levanté en el aire. Lo traje de vuelta hacia abajo en la nieve, golpeándolo a través de las capas. Carámbanos y matas de nieve llovieron a nuestro alrededor. Luz blanca-azul latía fuera de Emmett, chocando contra los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Emmett gruñó. Eso no era necesario.

Lo sostuve abajo, con mis manos sobre sus hombros. Era necesario. Emmett trató de rodar, pero ambos nos congelamos cuando una voz habló alto y claro. "Tienen que estar bromeando."

Bella.

Bueno, eso explicaba la sensación cálida y difusa a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Los dos cambiamos a nuestras formas humanas mientras mirábamos hacia donde estaba ella.

"Pensé que te había dicho que fueras a casa y permanecieras allí", dije, mi voz aguda con advertencia.

"Y la última vez que lo comprobé, no tienes que decirme que vaya a casa y permanezca ahí." Dio un paso hacia nosotros. "Mira, estaba preocupada. Pensé en venir y ayudar."

Mis labios se tensaron en una mueca. "¿Y cómo hubieras ayudado?"

"Creo que lo hice. Logré que dos idiotas dejaran de luchar."

La miré de una manera que prometía que hablaríamos de esto más tarde.

Emmett me empujó. "Deja que me levante, hermano."

Bajé la vista hacia él. "No lo sé. Probablemente correrás y harás que te persiga de nuevo."

"No puedes detenerme", dijo, su voz apática.

Los músculos en mis brazos y espalda se flexionaron mientras lo sujetaba hacia abajo. "Puedo y lo haré. No voy a dejar que te hagas esto. Ella.."

"¿Ella qué? ¿No vale la pena?"

"Ella no querría que hicieras esto." Hervía. "Si la situación fuera al revés, no querrías que hiciera esto."

Emmett se alzó y se puso de pie. "Si tuvieran a Bella.."

"No vayas allí." Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

Fue allí. "Si la tuvieran, harías lo mismo. No mientas."

Abrí la boca, pero él tenía razón. No podía mentir. Ya sabía eso. Miré hacia donde Bella estaba parada, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, protegiéndose de los vientos fríos azotando a través de los árboles. Si la tuvieran, nada, y quiero decir nada, me impediría ir tras ella. Di un paso atrás, empujando ambas manos por mi cabello.

Bella se acercó más. "No podemos detenerte. Tienes razón."

Emmett se sacudió hacia ella. "Entonces déjenme ir."

"Pero no podemos hacer eso, tampoco." Me miró antes de continuar.

"Alice y tu hermano han pasado el último año creyendo que estabas muerto. Eso los mató. No tienes ni idea."

"No tienes idea de lo que pasé", dijo, y luego apartó la vista de ella. "Está bien, quizás la tienes un poco. Lo que te hicieron a ti se lo están haciendo una y mil veces a Rose. No puedo olvidarla a pesar de que amo a mi hermano y hermana."

Inhalé bruscamente. Era la primera vez que Emmett mostraba sus emociones desde que llegó.

"Y saben eso", Bella se precipitó. "Yo sé eso. Nadie espera que te olvides de Rose, pero que huyas y seas capturado no ayudará a nadie."

"¿Cuáles son las alternativas?" Preguntó Emmett.

Bella respiró profundo mientras me miraba de nuevo. Me puse rígido, teniendo la sensación de que no iba a gustarme lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

"Déjanos ayudarte."

"¿Qué?" Exigí.

Me ignoró, como siempre, lo que parecía. "Sabes que correr tras el DOD no funcionará. Necesitamos averiguar dónde está Rose, si es que siquiera la mantienen aquí, y necesitamos un plan para llegar a ella. Realmente un muy bien pensado plan con bajo potencial de fracaso."

Ambos nos quedamos mirándola. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, pero quería estrangular a Bella… de la forma más suave posible. ¿Cómo podía ofrecerse para ayudarlo cuando no teníamos ni idea de por dónde empezar siquiera a buscar a Rose? Porque dudaba que la mantuvieran donde Emmett había estado. El DOD no podía ser tan estúpido. Pero lo más importante, no la quería en ningún lugar cerca del DOD o de este asunto con Emmett. De ninguna manera.

Emmett se apartó de Bella, su espalda recta mientras miraba hacia los árboles. "No puedo soportar la idea de que ellos la tengan. Me duele respirar sólo de pensarlo."

"Lo sé", susurró.

Mi hermano asintió. "Está bien."

Un músculo comenzó a marcarse a lo largo de mi mandíbula, y tomó una gran cantidad de autocontrol mantener la boca cerrada.

Bella no tenía ningún problema en hablar. "Pero tienes que prometer que nos darás tiempo. No puedes impacientarte y huir. Tienes que jurarlo."

Un estremecimiento rodó a través de Emmett mientras la enfrentaba.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. "Lo juro. Ayúdame y lo juro."

"Es un trato."

Cerré los ojos por un breve instante, parcialmente aliviado de que Emmett se echara para atrás y parcialmente enfurecido con Bella involucrándose en esto. Sus dedos eran como cubitos de hielo cuando tomé las llaves. La caminata a la camioneta fue tensa y silenciosa. Nos subimos a mi coche, Emmett en la parte de atrás. La pelea había salido de él, y estaba descansando su cabeza contra el asiento trasero de la camioneta, sus ojos cerrados.

Bella me miró mientras salía de la carretera, y entonces miró por encima de la parte posterior de su asiento.

"¿Oye, Emmett…?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres volver a la escuela?"

Mis manos se tensaron sobre el volante.

"Quiero decir, estoy segura de que puedes", continuó, mordisqueando su dedo. "Podrías decirle a todos que huiste. Eso pasa."

"La gente piensa que está muerto", señalé, mi voz áspera.

"Estoy segura de que a algunos fugitivos en todo el país se les cree muertos y no lo están", razonó.

"¿Qué les diré sobre Rose?" Preguntó después de un momento.

"Esa es una buena pregunta." dije con desafío.

Bella dejó de morder su dedo. "Que ambos escaparon, y tú decidiste volver a casa. Ella no."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Emmett apoyó la barbilla en las palmasde sus manos. "Es mejor que quedarse sentado pensando en todo."

"Tendría que inscribirse a las clases", dije, y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, su idea era buena. Si Emmett estaba en la escuela, no tendría que preocuparme por él huyendo mientras Alice y yo estábamos allí. Él estaría contenido por lo menos ocho horas al día. "Voy a hablar con Anthony. Ver lo que podemos hacer para hacernos cargo de ello."

Orgullosa de sí misma, Bella se acomodó en su asiento con una sonrisa.

Alice estaba esperando en el porche cuando llegué al camino de entrada, Alec de pie como centinela junto a ella. Emmett salió primero, dirigiéndose a Alice. Hablaron y luego se abrazaron. Esa era otra primera vez desde que llegó.

Apagando el coche, miré a Bella. "Pensé que te había dicho que fueras a casa."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando me miró. "Tenía que ayudar."

Volviendo la mirada hacia el parabrisas, dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo. "¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera sido Emmett con el que te hubieras encontrado, sino a mí luchando contra el DOD o lo que en el infierno sea el otro grupo?"

"Daedalus", dijo. "Y si hubieran sido ellos, todavía hubiera ayudado."

"Sí, y es eso con lo que tengo un problema." Salí de la camioneta y caminé hacia el frente. Apoyado en el paragolpes, esperé por ella.

Un puñado de segundos más tarde, se unió a mí. "Sé que estás molesto porque te preocupas por mí", dijo. "Pero no voy a ser la chica que se sienta en casa y espera por el héroe que acabe con los villanos."

"Esto no es un libro", espeté.

"Bueno, duh."

"No. No lo entiendes." Me volví, furioso con ella y temeroso. "Esto no es una fantasía paranormal o lo que diablos sea que lees. No hay trama o una idea clara de a dónde algo de esto va. Los enemigos no son obvios. No hay finales felices garantizados Y tú—" Bajé la cabeza, así que estábamos al mismo nivel visual. "No eres un superhéroe, no importa qué demonios puedas hacer."

Sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos. "Sé que esto no es un libro, Edward. No soy estúpida."

"¿No?" Me reí sin humor. "Porque ser inteligente es no salir corriendo detrás de mí."

"¡Lo mismo podría decirse de ti!" La ira se levantó en su voz, coincidiendo con la mía. "Corriste detrás de Emmett sin saber en lo que te estabas metiendo."

"No jodas. Pero puedo controlar la Fuente sin proponerlo. Sé de lo que soy capaz. Tú no."

"Sé de lo que soy capaz", se echó hacia atrás.

"¿En serio? Si hubiera estado rodeado por oficiales humanos, ¿habrías sido capaz de acabar con ellos? ¿Vivir contigo misma después de eso?"

Sus labios se separaron mientras la sangre se drenaba de sus mejillas. Su voz salió como un susurro. "Estoy preparada para hacerlo."

Dios, no quería escuchar eso. Di un paso hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza. "Maldita sea, Bella, no quiero que experimentes eso." Emoción cruda chocó contra mi pecho. "Matar no es difícil. Es lo que viene después, la culpa. No quiero que lidies con eso. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que tengas este tipo de vida."

"Pero ya tengo este tipo de vida. Todas las esperanzas, deseos y buenas intenciones del mundo no cambiarán eso."

Eso sólo me molestó más, porque nunca, nunca quería que ella experimentara nada de eso. "Dejando eso a un lado, lo que le prometiste a Emmett es una malditamente increíble locura."

"¿Qué?" Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. "¿Ayudarlo a encontrar a Rose? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a hacer eso?"

Se movió de un pie al otro. "No sé, pero se nos ocurrirá algo."

"Oh, eso es bueno, Bella. No sabemos cómo encontrarla, pero vamos a ayudarlo. Un plan impresionante."

El calor inundó sus mejillas de nuevo. "¡Eres un hipócrita! Ayer me dijiste que encontrarías lo que Jason estaba haciendo, pero no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo. ¡Lo mismo con Daedalus!"

Abrí la boca, pero mierda, me tenía.

"Y no pudiste mentirle a Emmett cuando te preguntó lo que harías si me tuvieran. No eres el único que puede tomar decisiones impetuosas y estúpidas."

"Ese no es el punto."

Arqueó una ceja. "Argumento pobre."

Me tiré hacia adelante. "No tenías derecho a hacer ese tipo de promesas a mi hermano. Él no es tu familia."

Bella se encogió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y una parte de mí lamentó mis palabras, pero ella había hecho una promesa que no teníamos idea de cómo mantener a mi más-que-poco-inestable hermano.

"Emmett es mi problema, porque es tu problema." Su voz se sacudió mientras continuaba. "Estamos juntos en esto."

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "No en todo, Bella. Lo lamento. Es justo en la forma que es."

Se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, parpadeando rápidamente. "Si no estamos juntos en todo, entonces ¿cómo podemos realmente estar juntos?"

Su voz se quebró. "Porque no veo cómo eso es posible."

Mis ojos se abrieron. Mierda. "Bella"

Sacudió la cabeza y luego se alejó de mí. Pivotando alrededor, se acercó a su casa, sus movimientos rígidos. Quería ir tras ella. Quería detenerla. No quería que esta noche terminara así.

Pero no lo hice.


	6. chapter 6

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Después de encontrarme con Anthony el domingo por la mañana, dijo que podría trabajar en algo con los funcionarios para que le permitieran a Emmett volver a la escuela. No iba a ser fácil, y no sólo los aspectos técnicos de Emmett volviendo a entrar en la escuela. Iba a ser mucho para él tratar con ello.

"Es una buena idea", Anthony había dicho.

Sí, había sido una buena idea, pero iba a ser un espectáculo de locos cuando sucediera, como había sido después de que él y Rosalie habían desaparecido y después de que Eathan muriera.

La única diferencia esta vez era que podíamos prepararnos para ello.

Ya que Emmett no podía hacer su gran reaparición hasta algún momento a mitad de semana, podríamos ponernos a hacer el trabajo tan pronto como volviéramos a la escuela el lunes. El regreso de Emmett no se mantendría en secreto allí.

Era domingo por la tarde y Alice estaba arriba con Emmett, tratando de convencerlo de dejarla cortar su cabello. Yo estaba paseando la longitud de la sala de estar, mis pensamientos en la casa de al lado. En la persona de al lado.

Algo de la ira se había desvanecido la noche anterior, lo que me permitió ver que estaba hecho un lío explicando por qué estaba tan furioso con ella. Por imposible que fuese, la quería lejos de todo esto.

Pasando mis manos por mi rostro, murmuré una maldición en voz baja. ¿Cómo podía mantenerla lejos de todo esto? Era parte de esto, como, el maldito centro de todo.

Dejé caer los brazos a los lados. Mirando a la pared, quería golpear mis puños en el yeso. Maldita sea, a veces no preocuparse por nadie era malditamente más fácil. Sentir algo por una persona, querer mantenerla a salvo a toda costa, era probablemente uno de las cosas más espantosas que jamás había sentido.

Empecé a ir a la cocina cuando sentí un Luxen cerca. Un momento más tarde, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Mirando por la ventana, vi que no eran Alec o Anthony, ni siquiera Irina.

Esme estaba en la puerta.

No sorprendido de que alguien de la colonia finalmente apareciera, fui a la puerta y la abrí. "Sé por qué estás aquí y no, no puedes verlo."

Sonrió con fuerza. "Bueno, buenas tardes, Edward."

Me crucé de brazos, calmado.

Con un suspiro, cruzó las manos. El chaleco blanco que ella llevaba me recordó al oficial que Emmett había tirado por la ventana. "Así que, ¿son ciertos? ¿Los rumores?"

Cuando no respondí de nuevo, Esme levantó la barbilla. Un destello de luz corrió por sus venas, un crudo contraste con su piel de ébano. "Puedes responder a mis preguntas o responder las de Aro. ¿Es eso lo quieres?"

Quería eso como quería que un meteorito cayera en mi cabeza. "¿De qué rumores te enteraste?"

"¿No vas a dejarme pasar?" Cuando le sonreí, parecía que estaba a segundos de tirarme a través de una pared. La piel alrededor de sus ojos se contrajo. "El rumor es que Emmett estuvo con el DOD todo este tiempo."

Sin tener idea de qué tipo de información podía confiarle a Esme, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. "¿Es así?"

Esme asintió. "Él estaba siendo re-asimilado."

Mantuve mi expresión en blanco. ¿Re-asimilado? Esa era una forma de verlo en esta jodida situación, pero era mejor que la verdad. Dudaba que la colonia estuviera encantada de saber que Emmett había escapado, si eso era lo que realmente había sucedido.

Saliendo al porche, dejé que la puerta se cerrara en silencio detrás de mí. "No lo sabíamos hasta que lo liberaron la semana pasada. Pensamos que estaba muerto."

"Lo sé. Recuerdo cómo tú y Alice estuvieron después de eso", dijo, relajando sus hombros. "¿Por qué lo tenían?"

"No lo sé." Era un muy buen mentiroso. "No hemos hablado con el DOD, y Emmett realmente no ha ido a ello."

Esme echó un vistazo detrás de mí, a la puerta cerrada. "Ninguno de nosotros habíamos oído hablar del DOD liberando a un Luxen que posiblemente necesitaba ser re-asimilado."

Me encontré con su mirada firme. "Siempre hay una primera vez."

"Supongo", respondió, y pasó un momento. "Él no va a ser un problema, ¿cierto? Te asegurarás de eso, ¿verdad? No queremos que el DOD husmeé, Edward."

El punto de su visita fue finalmente distribuido entre nosotros. A la colonia, a los ancianos, sólo les importaba cómo la presencia de Emmett les afectaba, y si iba a conducir una atención no deseada hacia ellos.

La pregunta era, ¿qué estaba ocultado la colonia?

Bella aún no estaba exactamente contenta conmigo el lunes por la mañana. Ella quería una disculpa por lo de la noche del sábado. Yo quería una, también, y también quería encerrarla en una habitación equipada con obsidiana, y tal vez un montón de rifles de asalto.

Los rifles podrían no ser una buena idea. Probablemente me dispararía. Supuse que hablaríamos más tarde, y más tarde llegó en el almuerzo cuando se precipitó hacia mi mientras estaba de pie con Billy Crump, contándole la historia de cómo Emmett había escapado de casa, pero ahora estaba de vuelta y bla, bla, bla.

Bella se detuvo en seco mientras miraba la leche que tenía en una mano y la rebanada de pizza en la otra. "Ew", murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

La pizza y la leche eran una combinación increíble.

"Necesitamos hablar", dijo.

Tomé un bocado de mi pizza mientras Bella observaba Billy como si quisiera empujarlo. El chico humano debió haberlo intuido, porque levantó las manos mientras se alejaba. "De acuerdo, bien, hablaré contigo más tarde, Edward."

Asentí con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de ella. "¿Qué pasa, gatita? ¿Vienes a disculparte?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Uh, no, no estoy aquí para disculparme. Tú me debes a mí una disculpa."

"¿Es así como lo ves?" Tomé de mi bebida.

Estaba a segundos de sacar vapor por sus orejas. "Bueno, para empezar, no soy una idiota. Tú lo eres."

Reí. "Ese es un buen comienzo."

"Y puse a Emmett sobre sus pies." Sonrió victoriosamente mientras yo estaba sintiendo exactamente lo contrario a eso. "Y—espera. Esto ni siquiera es importante. Dios, siempre haces eso."

"¿Hacer qué?" Mi mirada se deslizó de nuevo a ella, y aunque estaba enojada conmigo y yo estaba enojado con ella, era tan malditamente caliente cuando enloquecía. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos se profundizaron a un tono tormentoso , y quería ponerla sobre una de esas mesas.

"Distraerme con trivialidades", dijo. "Y en caso de que no sepas lo que eso significa: tontería—siempre me distraes con alguna tontería."

Terminé mi pizza. "Sé lo que significa 'trivialidad'."

"Sorpresa", replicó.

Una lenta sonrisa avanzó a través de mis labios. "Debo realmente distraerte, ya que aún no me dices lo que necesitas hablar conmigo."

Bella podría golpearme. "Vi.."

Este chico, jugador de fútbol y amigo de Jacob, quien lo más probable era que estuviera muerto, golpeó a Bella. No accidentalmente.

Diablos, no. Me enderecé, empujándome fuera de la pared.

"Oh, lo siento", El idiota se rió. "No me di cuenta"

Moviéndome rápido, tomé un puñado de su camisa y lo empujé contra la pared, revistiéndolo con la estúpida mascota pintada en la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron. Esperaba que se meara mientras murmuraba: "Jesús."

Levanté el cartón de leche con la otra mano, consiguiendo que estuviera agradable y cercana a su rostro. "¿Ves esta caja de cartón de leche? ¿Quieres ver tu cara en la parte posterior de la misma? ¿No? No lo creo. Tócala otra vez y va estar allí."

"¡Chicos!" La voz del entrenador sonó. "¡Sepárense! ¡Ambos! Sepárense."

Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería llena de gente.

La amplia mirada de Tommy, ese era su nombre, corrió alrededor, como si de verdad pensara que alguien intervendría. No sería su entrenador. Oh no, el entrenador se balanceaba por la carretera Luxen. Le sonreí mientras poco a poco quitaba mis manos de su camisa, dando un paso atrás, y luego arrojé el cartón de leche sobre su cabeza.

Bella puso su mano sobre su boca mientras un líquido blanco y pegajoso corría por el rostro de Tommy. La risa se levantó desde detrás de mí mientras palmeaba un lugar limpio en su pecho. "Me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un entendimiento." Arrojando la caja de cartón vacía en la basura, me volví hacia el entrenador. "Lamento esto. Esos cartones de leche son bichos resbaladizos."

El entrenador me devolvió la mirada con una expresión en blanco. "Sal de aquí. Ahora."

Curvando los dedos alrededor del codo de Bella, la guie alrededor y empecé a bajar por el pasillo. "¿Sobrerreaccionas mucho?" Susurró, su rostro ardiendo brillante.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me hizo sentir mejor. Y sé qué piensas que fue divertido."

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Si, de acuerdo. Lo fue. Mucho. Gracias."

"Uh-huh." La conduje por el pasillo, parando por las puertas del gimnasio. Se volvió, apoyada en la pared. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y bajé mí frente a la de ella. "¿Te puedo decir algo?"

Asintió.

"Encuentro increíblemente atractivo cuando estás toda luchadora conmigo." Barrí mis labios contra su sien, sonriendo. "Eso probablemente me hace perturbador. Pero me gusta."

"Concéntrate", dijo cuándo mis labios estuvieron cerca de los de ella.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho, presionando ligeramente. "Tengo algo más importante que decirte que las cosas perturbadoras que te ponen caliente."

Sonreí mientras daba marcha atrás. "Bueno, volvamos a lo que viste. Estoy concentrado. Mi cabeza está en el juego y todo eso."

Bella rio en voz baja, pero el sonido se desvaneció mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "Estoy bastante segura de que vi a Benjamín hoy."

Ladeé cabeza hacia un lado. No había oído bien. No había manera de que ese idiota regresara aquí. Si era así, era un hijo de puta muerto, y lo sabía. "¿Que dijiste?"

"Creo que vi a Benjamin aquí, hace tan sólo unos minutos."

"¿Qué tan segura estás? ¿Lo viste, su rostro?" Mis manos se cerraron a los lados mientras una ola de ira se levantaba con rapidez.

"Sí, vi.." Se detuvo, arrugando su nariz. "No vi su rostro."

¿No vio su rostro? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que lo vio, entonces?

Dejé escapar una respiración baja mientras un diferente tipo de preocupación se arraigaba. "Está bien. ¿Qué viste?"

"Una gorra una gorra de camionero", dijo, sus dedos inquietos. "Tenía una tabla de surf en ella. Y vi su mano…"

"Así que, déjame entender esto. ¿Viste una gorra y una mano?"

"Sí", suspiró, sus hombros cayendo.

La miré mientras la preocupación por ella, por su bienestar, desplegaba, reemplazando la más caliente, la más fácil emoción de tratar.

Bella había pasado por muchas cosas, por lo que no era una sorpresa que tuviera un pelo en el gatillo justo ahora, que iba a ver a Jason o a Benjamín cuando en realidad no estaban allí. Alisé mi expresión mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia mi lado. "¿Estas segura que era él? Porque si no, no pasa nada. Has estado bajo mucho estrés."

Arrugó la nariz. "Recuerdo que dijiste algo como eso antes."

"Ahora, gatita, sabes que esto es diferente." Apreté sus hombros. "¿Estás segura, Bella? No quiero tener a todos enloqueciendo si no estás segura."

Su mirada se encontró con la mía por un segundo y luego la dejó caer.

Apreté sus hombros de nuevo, deseando como loco que no estuviera en esta posición. Que no conociera este tipo de miedo.

"No estoy segura", dijo después de un momento.

Cerrando los ojos, barrí mis labios en la parte superior de su cabeza inclinada. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apretó la mejilla contra mi pecho. "Está bien", dije, pasando mi mano por su espalda.

"Lo siento", murmuró, curvando los dedos en la parte de atrás de mi térmico. "No fue mi intención asustarte. Solo pensaba—"

"No necesitas disculparte por ello." Inclinándome, aparté el cabello de su rostro. "Es totalmente comprensible." Cuando Bella no respondió, la apreté un poco más. "Esta noche estaré de niñera. ¿Te unes a mí?"

Hubo una pausa, y luego Bella levantó la barbilla. "Seguro."

Sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos; no acabó con el aspecto atormentado.

La sonrisa no cambió nada.

Horas más tarde me senté con Bella a mi lado, y Emmett al otro lado de ella, dos películas en una zombietón. Primero, hablamos de diferentes formas para encontrar a Rose, que consistía en volver al edificio de oficinas donde Emmett había sido mantenido o al almacén con las jaulas.

Bella y Emmett se redujeron con ese plan, pero yo era la voz discrepante solitaria que se mantuvo en varias ocasiones señalando que la probabilidad de su presencia allí era delgada, pero aun así nos acercaríamos a esos lugares este fin de semana.

'Tierra de los muertos' o 'la fiesta de los muertos' estaba en el televisor.

No tenía idea de cuál, pero algunos tipos muertos estaban comiendo a algún otro tipo pronto-a-estar-muerto. Estiré la mano, agarrando un puñado de palomitas de maíz del tazón en el regazo de Bella. "No tenía idea de que fueras aficionada a los zombies. ¿Qué es—la sangre y las tripas o el en-tu-cara de los matices sociales?"

Bella rio. "Sobre todo la sangre y tripas."

"Eso es tan poco femenino de tu parte." Fruncí el ceño mientras un zombie tomaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a golpearlo contra la pared.

¿Pero qué? "No sé nada de esto. ¿Cuántas horas nos quedan?"

Emmett levantó la mano y dos DVD's se dispararon a su palma. "Uh, tenemos 'Diary of the dead' y 'Survival of the Dead.'"

"Genial", murmuré. La verdad era que me estaba divirtiendo. Tenía a mi chica y a mi hermano a mi lado, e incluso si lo que estaba en la televisión era raro como la mierda, que viniendo de mí era decir mucho, no había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Bueno, si tener a Bella arriba y en mi cama era otro lugar… Moví mi pie a la mesa de café.

"Cobarde", respondió Bella.

"Lo que sea." Le di un codazo, golpeando un grano de palomitas de maíz entre su pecho y el cuaderno. Suspiró, y como que quería atraparlo con mi boca. "¿Quieres que lo tome por ti?" Pregunté.

Bella me disparó una mirada oscura mientras lo tomaba y lo tiraba en mi cara. "Vas a estar agradecido cuando ocurra el apocalipsis zombie y sepa qué hacer gracias a mi fetiche zombie."

Alcé las cejas. "Hay mejores fetiches por ahí, gatita. Podría mostrarte unos cuantos."

"Uh, no, gracias."

"¿No se supone que tienes que ir al Costco más cercano o algo?" Preguntó Emmett, dejando que los DVD's flotaran de nuevo a la mesa de café.

Me volví hacia él, incrédulo. "¿Y cómo sabrías eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Está en la Guía de Supervivencia Zombie."

"Lo está." Bella asintió con entusiasmo. "Costco tiene todo—paredes gruesas, alimentos y suministros. Incluso venden armas y municiones. Podías esconderte allí durante años, mientras los zombies consiguen su comida."

Mi boca se abrió.

"¿Qué?" Sonrió. "Los zombies tienen que comer también, sabes."

"Muy cierta la cosa de Costco." Emmett recogió un solo grano y se lo metió en la boca. "Pero podríamos simplemente explotar a los zombies. Estaríamos bien."

"Ah, buen punto." Ella hurgó en el recipiente, recogiendo un grano a medio reventar.

"Estoy rodeado de fenómenos", dije, resistiendo una sonrisa. Escuchar hablar a Emmett como… como solía ser, no tenía precio. En la pantalla, algún idiota consiguió que un trozo de piel y tejido fuera arrancado de su brazo. "¿Qué demonios? El chico se quedó allí. Hola. Hay zombies por todas partes. Trata de mirar detrás de ti, pedazo de idiota."

Bella rió.

"Esta es la razón por la que las películas de zombies son increíbles para mí", continué. "De acuerdo. Digamos que el mundo termina en una maldita tormenta de zombies. La última cosa que cualquier persona con dos células cerebrales trabajando haría es pararse junto a un edificio esperando a que un zombie se arrastrase sobre ellos."

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa.

"Cállate y mira la película", ordenó Bella.

"¿Así que realmente piensas que lo harías bien en un apocalipsis zombie?" Exigí.

"Sip", dijo. "Totalmente salvaría tu trasero."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Eché un vistazo a la pantalla y tuve una idea horrible.

Concentrándome, reflejé la imagen de un zombie, tomando la piel colgante gris y suelta, junto con manchas marrones irregulares y piel en descomposición a lo largo de mis pómulos y nariz.

Bella gritó y se sacudió hacia Emmett. "Oh Dios mío…"

Le sonreí, sabiendo que mis dientes podridos eran impresionantes.

"¿Salvar mi trasero? Sí, no lo creo."

Me miró boquiabierta.

Y Emmett… dejó escapar este ronco, feliz sonido que no había escuchado de él… en años. Perdí el reflejo y me centré de nuevo en Bella.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Creo que apestarías en el apocalipsis zombie."

"Tú… estás perturbado", murmuró, sentándose a mi lado con cuidado.

Sonriendo, alcancé las palomitas de maíz, pero el tazón estaba vacío.

Mi mirada se dirigió a las palomitas que cubrían el piso. Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Emmett. Nos estaba mirando. La omnipresente tristeza grabada en su expresión estaba allí, pero también lo estaba la determinación.

"¿Alguien quiere más palomitas?" Pregunté. "Tenemos colorante de alimentos. Puedo hacerlas rojas para ti."

"Más palomitas pero sin colorante de alimentos por favor", respondió mientras tomaba el tazón. "¿Quieres que detenga la película?"

Levanté una ceja, y se rio de nuevo. Dirigiéndome a la cocina, me detuve en la puerta cuando una de las cabezas de los zombies rompió la superficie del agua. ¿Qué demonios estábamos viendo?

No importaba, sin embargo, porque nuevamente, era como si tuviera al Emmett con el que había crecido de vuelta, y si quería ver películas de zombies de aquí en adelante, eso estaba bien para mí.

En vez de agarrar una de las cajas de palomitas de microondas, fui por la ruta de la vieja escuela, calentando un poco de aceite y metiendo algunos granos. Tomó más tiempo, pero sabían un infierno mucho mejor.

Una vez hecho, me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar, deteniéndome justo antes de entrar cuando oí a Bella decir, "Me encantaría ver algunos este sábado antes de que vayamos a vigilar los edificios."

El maldito aire que realmente no necesitaba se quedó atascado en mi garganta. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando. El programa de fantasmas que Emmett solía ver conmigo todos los sábados por la mañana. No hubo una respuesta inmediata, y empecé a caminar, pero luego habló.

"Sí, eso sería algo genial. Yo… yo puedo hacer eso."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Bella, sonando completamente sorprendida, y mierda, yo estaba sorprendido.

"Sí."

Santa mierda. Parpadeé y sacudí mi cabeza antes de entrar a la habitación. Mi mirada se encontró inmediatamente con la de Bella, y sonreí, sonreí de verdad. Sus labios respondieron de la misma forma, y a diferencia de esta tarde, su sonrisa cambió todo.

Bella estaba cambiando todo.

El jueves por la mañana, me senté en mi coche, viendo a la gente correr a través del estacionamiento, hacia el edificio gris de PHS. El aroma de la canela llenaba el interior, el vapor saliendo de la taza que había recogido para Bella de la tienda de café y panadería en el camino.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunté.

En el asiento del pasajero, mi hermano rio secamente. "No realmente."

Lo miré. Alice había conseguido cortar una pulgada de su cabello.

Todavía estaba más largo que el mío. La gente sin duda sería capaz de diferenciarnos ahora. "No tienes que hacer esto hoy. Puede esperar."

Se sentó allí congelado por un momento. "No." Inclinándose entre sus rodillas, tomó su mochila y luego abrió la puerta. El aire frío se precipitó. "Es mejor que estar en casa. Eso va volverme loco."

"Comprensible", murmuré, agarrando la taza de café.

Deslizándome fuera del coche, mis botas crujieron sobre la grava de nieve mientras me unía a Emmett al otro lado. Su mentón estaba bajo, y mechones ondulados de cabello caían a los lados de su rostro. No hablamos mientras entrábamos en la escuela, y no fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta de Emmett.

Comenzó con dobles tomas.

La gente me miraba, miraba a Emmett, y luego sus cabezas oscilaban hacia nosotros bruscamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

Entonces el murmullo comenzó. Mientras caminaba con Emmett al casillero que le había sido asignado, algunos simplemente miraban abiertamente. Él parecía ajeno a ello, completamente separado de todo a su alrededor.

Escaneé rápidamente su horario, viendo que tenía Bio con Bella. Eso era bueno. Le entregué de vuelta el delgado pedazo de papel. "¿Estarás bien desde aquí?"

Emmett asintió mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero y me enfrentaba. "No voy a escapar."

Arqueé una ceja. "Espero que no."

Sus labios se torcieron en una semblanza de una sonrisa. "Te veré más tarde."

Nos separamos en ese punto, y pasando por mi casillero, tomé mis libros, y luego hice mi camino a Trigonometría. Bella ya estaba en clase.

Levantó la vista con una suave sonrisa mientras dejaba la taza en su escritorio.

"Gracias." Cruzó sus manos alrededor de la taza mientras me sentaba y sacaba la pluma del espiral del lado de mi cuaderno. "¿Dónde está el tuyo?"

"No tenía sed esta mañana", dije, haciendo girar mi pluma. Echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, sonreí a la chica detrás de mí. "Hola, Jessica."

Suspiró. "Necesito un Edward."

"Tienes un Tyler", Bella señaló, refiriéndose al novio de Jessica.

Jessica rodó los ojos. "Él no me trae café con leche."

Reí. "No todo el mundo puede ser tan genial como yo."

"Chequea tu ego", murmuró Bella. "Edward, chequea tu ego."

Al otro lado del pasillo, Angela, la más tranquila, jugaba con sus gafas, sus ojos serios y sombríos mientras se asomaba hacia mí. "Sólo quería decir que estoy contenta de que Emmett esté bien y de vuelta." Dos manchas rojas florecieron en sus mejillas. "Debe ser un gran alivio."

Asentí. "Lo es."

Angela se dio la vuelta en su asiento mientras me sentaba de vuelta, estirando mis piernas. La clase comenzó, y garabateé en el margen de mi cuaderno durante toda la conferencia. Cuando sonó la campana, me puse de pie y esperé a Bella para recoger sus cosas. Nos dirigimos hacia el vestíbulo, y en un segundo, supe que la mitad de la escuela había visto a Emmett.

Las personas estaban de pie completamente inmóviles a lo largo de los casilleros, mirándome. Algunos parecían estúpidos. Otros no podían mantener la boca cerrada. Bella se tensó a mi lado mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de mi brazo.

"¿Lo has visto?"

"Dos de ellos de nuevo…"

"Es muy extraño que haya regresado sin Rosalie…"

"¿Dónde está Rose…?"

"Tal vez regresó por Eathan…"

Mi mandíbula se flexionó mientras cortaba las voces. Todo esto era de esperarse. Molesto, pero esperado.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su moca. "Uh, tal vez esto no fue una buena idea."

Puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras sostenía la puerta a las escaleras abierta. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Pero si no volvía, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?" Razonó.

Realmente no había respuesta a eso. Sabíamos lo que Emmett haría si lo dejábamos solo.

La escalera era estrecha, y aunque mi siguiente clase estaba en el primer piso, caminé con Bella hacia el suyo. Una vez que estuvimos fuera de su clase de inglés, me incliné hacia abajo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Fue una mala y buena idea. Necesita volver al mundo. Habrá consecuencias, pero valdrá la pena."

Asintió con la cabeza, obviamente aliviada.

Ahuecando su mejilla, la besé rápidamente. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo."

El resto de la mañana fue más o menos una repetición de lo que había sucedido en el pasillo. Nadie realmente se acercaba a mí. El rumor de que Emmett volvió había comenzado el lunes, pero suponía que vernos otra vez era otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, sin embargo, así que lo que sea.

Después de mi cuarta clase, me dirigí a mi casillero para vaciar mis libros. Mi ritmo cardíaco había saltado a la mitad de la clase, lo que me hizo pensar en Bella. Tenía que ser ella, pero ya que estaba en Bio con Anthony como maestro y Emmett sentado junto a ella, no tenía sentido.

Cerré la puerta y giré, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi a Anthony caminando rápidamente hacia mí, su mandíbula dura y sus labios en una tensa, feroz línea. Me puse rígido y di un paso hacia él. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, a los otros pululando a nuestro alrededor, y luego dijo en voz baja,

"Benjamín regresó."


	7. chapter 7

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Las palabras detuvieron todo el maldito mundo. Me quedé mirando a Anthony por unos buenos cinco segundos antes de que pudiera incluso reaccionar.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?" Exigí.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "No. Se presentó en la clase de Bio y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado."

Cruda furia golpeó a través de mí. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Arriba. Creo que siguió a Bella", dijo, y mi estómago se encogió. "Tuve que detener a Emmett. Él estaba sumando dos más dos por cómo Bella había reaccionado en clase y yo no podía.."

Emmett apareció detrás de Anthony, luciendo confundido cuando su mirada rebotó hacia atrás y adelante.

"Mierda." Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cafetería primero. Ella no estaba allí. Entonces fui a su casillero. Nada. Revisé todo el primer piso, y luego encontré las escaleras más cercanas. El salto en mi ritmo cardíaco ahora se explicaba. Había sido Bella, y lo más probable era que ese bastardo estuviera con ella.

Creo que vi a Benjamín.

Bella había dicho eso el lunes, y lo atribuí a la paranoia. Mierda.

Salté por las escaleras; Anthony y Emmett estaban detrás de mí, pero yo estaba concentrado en asesinar a Benjamín con mis propias manos. En este momento, nada me daría más placer. Le habíamos dado a ese bastardo una oportunidad, y lo tiró de regreso en nuestras caras.

Benjamín era un hombre muerto.

Salté de la escalera y me volví, viendo a Bella inmediatamente. Alivio perforó a través de mí. En cuatro pasos, estuve frente a ella. Agarré sus hombros.

"Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes", dije.

Anthony dio un paso hacia mi izquierda. "¿Viste dónde fue? ¿Benjamín?"

Se tragó. "Sí, él… quería hablar."

Acero cayó por mi espina dorsal. Los casilleros en el pasillo se sacudieron mientras ondas de energía pulsaban a través de mí. "¿Qué?"

Miró nerviosamente a Anthony. "Nos ha estado observando. No creo que jamás se haya ido."

Alejando mis manos de sus hombros, di marcha atrás mientras luchaba por mantener mi ira bajo control antes de que explotara todas las ventanas de la escuela. "No puedo creer que esté aquí. Tiene deseos de morir."

Emmett dio un paso a mí alrededor. "¿Por qué nos observa?"

Ella tomó una respiración profunda mientras jugueteaba con la correa de su mochila. "Quiere que lo ayudemos a conseguir a Amun."

Di media vuelta. "¿Lo repites?"

"Quiere que lo ayudemos a liberar a Amun de Daedalus y él…" Miró a Emmett. "Él afirma que está siendo mantenido en el mismo lugar que Rosalie. Que ayudándolo, él nos ayudará."

Un estremecimiento de rabia violenta rodó a través de mí. No podía creerlo. No podía envolver mi cabeza sobre el tamaño de las pelotas de Benjamín.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "Él… él no puede pensar que confiaremos en él."

"Creo que no le importa si lo hacemos", dijo, alisando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

"Pero ¿realmente sabe dónde están manteniendo a Rose?" Cuando miré a Emmett, sus ojos eran febriles.

"No sé." Dejó caer su bolso y se apoyó en un casillero. "No se sabe con él."

Emmett se lanzó hacia delante, de repente en su rostro. "¿Dijo algo cualquier cosa que se pueda utilizar para encontrarla?"

"No. Realmente no. Yo.."

"Piensa", ordenó Emmett. "Tuvo que haber dicho algo, Bella."

Eso fue suficiente. Estreché mi mano sobre el hombro de Emmett, alejándolo de ella. "Apártate, Emmett, lo digo en serio."

Se encogió de hombros, liberándose, su cuerpo rígido. "Si él sabe.."

"No vayas allí", interrumpí. "Fue enviado aquí por el DOD para determinar si Bella era un sujeto viable. Para hacer con ella lo que están haciendo con Rose. Él mató a Eathan, Emmett. No trabajaremos con.."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Bella oscilando hacia la izquierda. Yendo hacia ella, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué está mal?"

"Estoy bien, de verdad, lo estoy."

"Estás mintiendo." Estaba pálida y débil. La comprensión estalló.

"¿Luchaste con él?" Bajé la voz mientras mis ojos se dilataban. "¿Trató de hacerte daño? Porque juro que en este momento voy a romper a través de este estado.."

"Estoy bien." Trató de liberarse, pero no la dejaría ir a ninguna parte. "Fui más atacar primero, preguntar después", dijo. "Me cansé, pero no me hizo daño."

Quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo, porque estaba a segundos de desprender el techo del edificio como si fuera una lata. Me concentré en Emmett. "Sé que quieres creer que Benjamín nos puede ayudar de alguna forma, pero él no es de fiar."

Emmett desvió la mirada, marcando un músculo en su mandíbula. La frustración salía de él. Anthony habló. "Edward tiene razón." Hizo una pausa mientras una puerta se abría al final del pasillo y dos profesores salían. "Pero este no es el lugar para hablar de nada de esto. Después de la escuela, en tu casa." Se fue con una mirada más de advertencia.

"Sé lo que vas a decir." Las facciones de Anthony eran agudas. "No voy a hacer nada temerario. Les prometí a los dos que no lo haría. Mantendré mi parte del trato. Será mejor que mantengan la suya."

Eso no era exactamente lo que quería oír de mi hermano. Se alejó en la dirección opuesta de Anthony. Demonios, él respaldaría todo lo que dijo Benjamín si creía que había la más pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Rosalie. "Esto no es bueno."

"No tienes idea." Esperó hasta que los dos maestros desaparecieran del pasillo. "Confiar en Benjamín puede ser un punto discutible."

Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia el de ella.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Se encogió. "Benjamín confirmó lo que Jason dijo. El DOD y Daedalus creen que mi mutación desapareció. Buenas noticias, ¿verdad? Pero está desesperado, más de lo que nos dimos cuenta. Si no estamos de acuerdo en ayudarlo, planea entregarnos."

Girando, cerré mi puño en el casillero. El metal cedió como la mantequilla. Ni siquiera sentí dolor. Bella agarró mis brazos y me llevó hacia la escalera más cercana. Me liberé una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

Mierda. Maldita sea. Mierda.

Metiendo las manos por mi cabello, me aparté de Bella y agarré la barandilla. Benjamín estaba chantajeándonos. Después de mentirnos a Bella y a mí, casi entregándola a Daedalus y después de matar a Eathan y, luego de la oportunidad que nosotros—que yo le di, estaba chantajeándonos. Estaba obligándonos a entrar en lo que podría ser una trampa.

Lo más probable era que fuera otra trampa.

Energía pulsaba de mis manos y recorrió toda la barandilla, calentando el metal.

"Ed…" Bella puso su mano en mi espalda.

Girando mi cabeza, apreté mi mandíbula. "Quiero matarlo."

"Lo sé." Viniendo desde atrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Estoy totalmente a bordo con esa idea, pero… estableció que si algo le sucede, Victoria será notificada sobre la mutación."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo", dije, dándome la vuelta en su abrazo. Su bolsa de libros permanecía en el olvido en la puerta. Teníamos sólo unos minutos antes de que el almuerzo terminara. Trabajé en calmarme mientras cepillaba su cabello hacia atrás. "¿De verdad estás bien?"

"Soy la última persona por la que necesitas preocuparte en estos momentos."

"Eres la primera persona por la que siempre me preocupo." Cruzando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la levanté para que estuviera sobre mis botas. Me abrazó con fuerza. "Esto… esto es un desastre."

Bella no respondió durante un largo rato, y luego levantó su barbilla, su mirada encontrándose con la mía. "Lo es, pero estamos… estamos en esto juntos. Siempre."

Bajé mi boca a su frente. "Siempre."

Estar sentado a través de las clases de la tarde casi me condujo fuera de mi piel, pero con Emmett de vuelta, si todos nosotros rescatamos en la escuela, eso sería simplemente forzar más la atención. Me pasé todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar lo que podríamos hacer, y cada opción en la que aterrizaba terminaba en estar condenados si lo hacíamos, y malditos si no lo hacíamos.

En vez de conducir mi coche a casa, regresé en el de Bella, después de pedirle a Alice que llevara mi coche de vuelta con Emmett. Bella pensó que había venido a la escuela con Alice, y conociéndola, si supiera que estaba dejando mi coche en manos de mi hermana, probablemente insistiría en que estaría bien sola.

Bella podía cuidar de sí misma, pero me hacía sentir un infierno mucho mejor estar en la misma longitud que ella. Utilizamos el tiempo para hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer con Benjamín.

"Tenemos dos opciones: trabajar con él o matarlo", le dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Y harías eso? No está bien. No debes ser siempre tú. No eres el único Luxen que puede luchar."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar que otro lleve esa carga", le dije. "Y no estoy tratando de iniciar otra discusión sobre si serías o no una buena Mujer Maravilla, pero nunca esperaría que tú o mis hermanos hagan eso, tampoco. Sé que lo harías para defenderte… a ti y a nosotros, Bella, pero no quiero ese tipo de sentimiento de culpa sobre tus hombros. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintió, deslizando sus dedos sobre el volante. "Podría manejarlo… si tuviera que hacerlo."

No me gustaba el sonido de eso.

Deteniéndose en un semáforo, me acerqué y puse una mano en su mejilla. Apartó la vista de la carretera por un momento. Le sonreí y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la maldita verdad. "Tú brillas, al menos para mí, y sé que puedes manejarlo, pero lo último que quiero es que tu luz sea manchada por algo tan oscuro."

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y entonces me dio una sonrisa húmeda. No hablamos de la jodida mierda el resto del camino, porque íbamos a pasar toda la noche hasta las rodillas en esa basura.

Les ganamos a todos en la vuenta a casa. Bella se quedó en la sala de estar, caminando de un lado a otro mientras yo tomaba una botella de agua. La coloqué en la mesa al lado del sofá donde me senté. Esperé hasta que Bella dio otro paso hacia mí y la agarré, enganchándola alrededor de la cintura.

La coloqué en mi regazo y tiré de ella hacia abajo de modo que su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. "Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Matar a Benjamín."

Me atraganté con mi risa. "No, gatita. No vamos a matarlo."

"¿No lo haremos?"

Me aparté, porque realmente parecía sorprendida. "Vamos a hacer lo que quiere."

"Pero… pero… pero…"

Sonriendo, deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, deteniéndome en los codos. "Usa tus palabras, gatita."

"Pero no podemos confiar en él. ¡Lo más probables es que esto sea una trampa!"

"Estamos algo condenados si lo hacemos y condenados si no." Me moví, arrastrando mis manos a lo largo de su espalda baja. "Pero he estado pensando."

"¿Qué? ¿Los diez minutos que nos llevó a llegar a casa?"

"Creo que es lindo que llames a mi hogar casa." Me gustó su respuesta.

"Por cierto, es mi casa. Mi nombre está en las escrituras."

"Edward", dijo con un suspiro. "Es bueno saberlo, pero no es importante en este momento."

"Es cierto, pero es bueno saberlo, pero de todos modos, desde que te fuiste totalmente fuera de tema—"

"¿Qué? Tu eres el único—"

"Sé cómo es mi hermano. Emmett va a ir a Benjamín si no estamos de acuerdo", dije. "Es lo que yo haría si nuestras posiciones se invirtieran. Y conocemos a Benjamín mejor que él."

"No lo sé, Edward."

Me encogí de hombros. "No voy a dejar que te entregue."

Frunció el ceño. "Él va a entregarte, también, y ¿qué pasa con tu familia? Llevar a Benjamín en el redil es peligroso… y estúpido."

"El riesgo es mayor que las posibles consecuencias."

"Estoy sorprendida", admitió, dejando caer los brazos a su regazo. "No querías que entrenara con Benjamín, ya que no confiabas en él y eso fue antes de que supiéramos que es un asesino."

"Pero ahora los dos estamos frente a esto sabiendo de lo que es capaz. Nuestros ojos están abiertos."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

En realidad no importaba si tenía sentido o no, porque realmente no teníamos opción. Puertas de automóviles se cerraron afuera, captando la atención de Bella. Miró hacia la ventana. "La única razón por la que trabajarán con él es por Emmett y por mí. Eso no es probablemente la decisión más sabia que hayas hecho."

"Tal vez no." Agarré sus mejillas, atrayendo su atención hacia mí. La besé profundamente, manteniéndonos conectados hasta que gimió en mi boca.

Entonces la dejé en el cojín junto a mí y me puse de pie. "Pero mi mente está abierta. Prepárate. Esta reunión no va a ir bien."

Como era de esperar, la reunión fue tan bien como rodar desnudo en un pozo de hormigas de fuego.

Anthony parecía que estaba a dos segundos de ahogarse en una botella de licor. Alice, Irina, y Alec querían encontrar Benjamín y matarlo lentamente y de una manera muy sanguinaria. Lo cierto era que, era inquietante ver a Alice tan encendida como lo estaba. La muerte de Eathan la había endurecido, como me había pasado a mí cuando pensé que

Emmett había muerto.

Y Emmett estaba listo para dejar fijo todo e invitar a Benjamín a casa.

Pero Alice… maldición, ella no se dejó intimidar, incluso cuando Irina y Alec, que habían perdido su hermano, parecieron darse cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos.

"¡Entonces podemos encontrar con quién habla o trabaja y hacernos cargo." Mi boca se abrió.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!"

Me di la vuelta, incapaz de mirarla. Esa no era mi hermana.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá. "¿Es tu necesidad de venganza más importante que encontrar a Rose y detener lo que le están haciendo?"

Cuando volví a mirarla, ella se quedó allí, mirando a Emmett con una sombría, determinada mirada en su rostro.

"Porque, hermanita, déjame decirte que lo que le pasó a Eathan palidece en comparación con lo ella está experimentando. Las cosas que he visto…" Emmett se interrumpió y su mirada bajó mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Si dudas de lo que digo, entonces pregúntale a Bella. Ella ha tenido una probadita de algunos de sus métodos, y todavía apenas puede hablar de tanto gritar."

La sangre abandonó su rostro mientras miraba a Bella. Aún no habían realmente hablado, pero Alice sabía lo que le había pasado a Bella cuando Jason se había apoderado de ella. Alice apartó la mirada demasiado rápido, y basado en la mierda que estaba soltándole antes a Bella, era obvio que todavía la culpaba por Eathan.

"Pides mucho", dijo Alice, su voz ronca. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras sus hombros caían. Su mirada llena de lágrimas barrió la habitación, luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Alec se movió antes que nadie, mirando en mi dirección.

"Mantendré un ojo en ella."

"Gracias." Froté mi palma a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Bueno, eso fue maravilloso."

"¿De verdad esperabas que ella o cualquiera de nosotros estuviera de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó Irina.

Aspiré. "No, pero tengo un problema con mi hermana tan dispuesta a matar."

"No puedo…" Bella no terminar. Se frotó los dedos por su cabello.

"¿Cómo nos ponemos en contacto Benjamín?" Preguntó Anthony, para poner la conversación de nuevo en marcha. "No es como que pueda o deseé hablar con él en clase."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella cuando los ojos se posaron en ella.

"Tienes su número, ¿no?" Irina se quedó mirando sus uñas. "Escríbele. Llámalo. Lo que sea. Y dile que somos ridículamente estúpidos y lo ayudaremos."

Bella arrugó la nariz, pero buscó en su bolso y tomó su teléfono. Sus dedos volaron sobre la pantalla. Me di cuenta que él respondió rápidamente, porque ella suspiró. "Sábado por la noche." Su voz sonaba débil. "Quiere reunirse mañana por la noche en un lugar público—el Smoke Hole."

Asentí.

Ella envió un texto y luego dijo: "Está hecho."

Las dos palabras aterrizaron como una tonelada de cemento en el centro de la sala de estar. Nadie estaba realmente aliviado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Alice y Alec no habían regresado en el momento en que Anthony e Irina se fueron. Emmett había ido arriba y Bella fuera. La seguí, caminando detrás de ella, repitiendo lo que había hecho para mí esta tarde. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, y ella se inclinó hacia mí. Varios momentos pasaron mientras ninguno de los dos hablaba en el silencio que era roto sólo por una llamada lejana de un pájaro. En esos pocos minutos preciosos, mis pensamientos corrían sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que Bella se había mudado a la casa de al lado. Lamento se asentó en mi pecho.

Apoyé mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

Por una tonelada de mierda, pero supuse que debería comenzar con alguna reciente. "No debí haber enloquecido por toda la cosa de Enmett el pasado fin de semana. Hiciste lo correcto al decirle que lo ayudaríamos. Si no, Dios sabe lo que habría hecho hasta ahora." Besé la parte superior de su cabeza.. "Y gracias por todo lo de Emmett. A pesar de que nuestro sábado tomara un giro a Villa Estupidez, mi hermano… ha estado diferente desde la noche zombie. No es el viejo Emmett, pero cerca."

Hubo una pausa. "No necesitas darme las gracias por ello. En serio."

"Lo sé. Y lo decía en serio."

"De acuerdo." Pasaron varios segundos. "¿Crees que cometimos un error? ¿Dejando ir a Benjamín esa noche?"

Reflexionando sobre eso, apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "No lo sé. Realmente no lo hago."

"Tuvimos buenas intenciones, ¿no? Quisimos darle una oportunidad, supongo." Entonces rió.

"¿Qué?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "El camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones. Debimos haber arruinado su trasero."

Bajé la barbilla en su hombro y pensé en eso. ¿El viejo yo? Sí, lo hubiera tomado sin pensar después de lo que pasó con Eathan, ¿pero ahora? "Tal vez habría hecho algo como eso antes."

Bella volvió su cabeza hacia la mía. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Antes de que vinieras. Hubiera matado a Benjamín por lo que hizo y sentirme como una mierda después, pero lo habría hecho." Presioné un beso en su cuello, justo donde su pulso latía tan fuerte. "Y de algún modo, me convenciste. No de la manera que Alice piensa, pero pudiste haber matado a Benjamín, y no lo hiciste."

Dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "No lo sé."

"Yo lo hago." Sonreí contra su mejilla. "Me haces pensar antes de actuar. Me haces querer ser una mejor persona—Luxen—lo que sea."

Bella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y me miró con un brillo serio en sus ojos. "Eres una buena persona."

"Gatita, tu y yo sabemos que eso es increíblemente raro."

"No.."

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios. "Tomo decisiones terribles. Puedo ser un idiota, y hacerlo a propósito. Tiendo a intimidar a la gente para que haga lo que quiero. Y dejé que todo lo que había sucedido con Emmett amplificara los… uh, rasgos de mi personalidad. Pero—" Quité mi dedo y le sonreí. "Pero tú… tú me haces querer ser diferente. Es por eso que no maté a Benjamín. Es por eso que no te quiero tomando esas decisiones o estando cerca de mí si tengo que elegir esas cosas."

Entonces la besé, y por un momento, no el suficiente, no había necesidad de decir ninguna palabras.


	8. chapter 8

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Dado que Benjamin estaba de nuevo en escena y dando vueltas como una mala hierba que no desaparecía, Bella rodó conmigo la mañana del lunes y Emmett terminó atrapado con Alice. Después de la escuela, hicimos una parada en la oficina de correos.

Claro.

Bella cargó mis brazos hasta arriba con los paquetes, y cuando llegamos a su casa, las colocó sobre su escritorio, sus dedos demorándose en los sobres amarillos.

Me dejé caer en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

"Puedes abrirlos ahora si quieres."

Se recogió el cabello en un moño desordenado mientras me enfrentaba. "Puedo esperar."

Sonriendo, me quité los zapatos. "Sé que quieres hacerlo ahora."

Bella me sacó la lengua mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentaba, frente a mí. Golpeé mi rodilla con su cadera. "¿Te quedarás ahí?" Pregunté.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, jugó con el cordón de su sudadera. "Sí."

La miré, sabiendo que no había mucho en su mente además del regreso de Benjamín y dónde pasaríamos la noche del miércoles. Había hablado con Alice anoche, o al menos lo intentó. No había hablado conmigo al respecto, y tampoco Alice, pero no creí que hubiera ido bien.

Palmeé el lugar junto a mí. "Ven aquí."

Bella se arrastró.

"Más cerca." Palmeé el lugar de nuevo.

Rodó los ojos, pero avanzó más.

Luché contra mi sonrisa. "Acuéstate conmigo."

Un suspiro agravado fue el siguiente. "Estás tan necesitado."

"Soy el chico más necesitado de los necesitados justo ahora."

Sacudió su cabeza, pero se tendió a mi lado, frente a mí. "¿Feliz?"

Cepillando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, fingí pensar en ello.

"Estoy feliz, pero estaría encantado si pones tu cabeza…"

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon mientras me miraba.

"…en mi pecho", terminé con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus labios se movieron, y luego plantó su mejilla en mi pecho. "¿Qué tal ahora?"

Curvé mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, colocando mi mano en su cadera. "Mucho, mucho mejor."

Rio suavemente, colocando su mano en mi estómago. "Me gusta cuando estás necesitado."

"Lo sé." Un par de momentos pasaron.

"¿Cómo fue tu charla con Alice anoche?"

Sus dedos se cerraron contra mi camiseta. "¿Honestamente? No bien. Para nada bien."

Me incliné, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Suspiró y añadió: "Dice que no está lista para realmente hablar de cualquier cosa, y entiendo totalmente, pero… quiero que esté lista, porque la echo de menos. Era mi mejor amiga."

"Ella es tu mejor amiga."

Bella no respondió.

Giré hacia mi lado y me deslicé hacia abajo. Esos hermosos ojos que amaba estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Ella sigue siendo tu mejor amiga", repetí. "Alice todavía se preocupa por ti."

"¿Lo crees?" Susurró, tocando mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

Besando la punta de su nariz, me aparté. "Sí."

Sonrió débilmente. "Sé que no debería estar preocupada por mi amistad cuando estamos tratando con Benjamín y Emmett y Daedalus… y todo lo demás."

Deslicé mi mano fuera su cadera, a su muslo. "gatita, puedes preocuparte por lo que quieras. Sólo desearía que no tuvieras toda esa basura carcomiéndote."

"Se puede decir lo mismo contigo." Arrastró sus dedos hasta mi mandíbula. "Tienes que lidiar con una tonelada de basura."

"No es nada." Mi voz bajó mientras mi mano se tensaba a lo largo de su muslo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, rozando sus labios a lo largo de los míos. "¿Qué piensas sobre lo que haremos el miércoles por la noche?"

"No tengo ni idea." Mordisqueé su dedo mientras la punta patinaba sobre mi labio inferior. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro sobre este club. Martinsburg no es un lugar tan grande."

"Es más grande que aquí, ¿cierto?" Su dedo encontró mi hoyuelo derecho. "Sé que no está muy lejos de donde mi mamá trabaja cuando está en Winchester."

"Es más grande que aquí, pero por otra parte, la mayoría de los lugares lo son."

Sonrió. "Me pregunto quién es Seth."

"Ni idea. Nunca escuché de él."

"Hmm…" Se interrumpió, y sabía que había más que quería decir, pero me besó de nuevo.

Y no podía quejarme de eso.

Los besos empezaron lentos y eran tan dulces como agua con azúcar, pero no tomó ninguna cantidad de tiempo para que el beso se volviera más profundo, más áspero. No había nada tentativo sobre la forma en que ella me besaba o la forma en que mi lengua bailaba con la de ella. Rodé, desplazándola sobre su espalda. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus dedos fueron inmediatamente a mi cabello. Hombre, ella amaba poner sus manos en él, y esa era otra cosa de la que nunca me quejaría.

Sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis antebrazos, me coloqué sobre ella, riendo cuando gimió en mi boca. Capturé ese sonido, y luego fui yo quien gimió mientras ella enganchaba una pierna alrededor de mi cintura.

Infiernos.

Cambié mi peso a mi brazo izquierdo, y luego mi mano derecha tomó un viaje lento y agradable hacia abajo hasta que metí la mano debajo de su suéter flojo. Su espalda se arqueó mientras mi dedo tocaba la suave piel de su vientre.

Sabiendo que su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento, me forcé a reducir la velocidad, arrastrando los besos hasta que pude romperlos.

Deslizar mi mano de debajo de su suéter era probablemente una de las malditas cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho.

Sus pestañas se levantaron. "Tus ojos están brillando."

Un lado de mis labios se golpeó en una sonrisa. "No estoy sorprendido."

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, arrastrando las hebras más cortas de mi frente. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron en el cálido espacio entre nuestras bocas, y el único ruido en la habitación era el sonido de nuestra respiración. Bella presionó su frente contra la mía, y mientras extendía sus dedos por mi mejilla, dejó escapar un suspiro superficial suave.

Podría vivir en esos besos.

Podría vivir en esas diminutas respiraciones.

Podría vivir en ella.

Para el momento en que llegamos a la carretera interestatal 81, quería patear a Benjamín fuera del maldito coche, atarlo a la mitad del camino, y atropellarlo varias veces. Al menos cincuenta veces. Tal vez cincuenta y uno.

Bella de hecho llevaba un abrigo, y basado en la minúscula falda que llevaba, junto con las medias rotas, tenía casi miedo de lo que tenía debajo de la chaqueta, pero esas piernas…

Sí, aún tenía una cosa por sus piernas.

Estábamos atrasados porque llegamos a una tormenta de nieve fuera de Deep Creek, y el idiota en el asiento trasero sólo tenía que señalar que si hubiéramos ido al sur, no habríamos golpeado la nieve.

Tuvo suerte de que estuviéramos cerca de nuestro destino, cerca de la salida Falling Waters. "¿Cuál?"

Benjamín saltó hacia adelante, dejando caer sus codos en la parte posterior de nuestros asientos. Rodé mis ojos. "Una salida más—Spring Mills", dijo. "Irás a la izquierda en la salida, como si te dirigieras de nuevo a Hedgesville o Back Creek."

Seguí sus instrucciones, estrechando los ojos mientras cruzábamos una carretera federal. A dos millas de la salida, Benjamín habló de nuevo. "¿Ves la vieja estación de servicio más adelante—las bombas?"

Vi lo que pudieron ser bombas de gas de hace unos cuarenta años. "Sí."

"Dobla allí."

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, mirando las malas hierbas adelantando la cabaña cerca de las bombas. "¿El club está en una gasolinera?"

Benjamín rió. "No. Sólo conduce al rededor edificio. Permanece en el camino de tierra."

"Lavarás mi coche cuando volvamos", murmuré, llevando la camioneta por la estrecha carretera de tierra.

Hombre, cuanto más bajábamos más estaba empezando a pensar que no era un camino real, pero era más que un sendero, me imaginaba que era a donde muchos humanos habían viajado para no ser vistos de nuevo. Árboles llenaban los lados de la camioneta, y pasamos varias casas tapiadas degradadas que probablemente nunca vieron la electricidad.

"No sé acerca de esto", dijo Bella. "Creo que he visto todo esto en La Masacre de Texas."

Aspiré, pero supuse que tenía razón. La camioneta chocó sobre el terreno desigual, y luego había coches. En todos lados. Coches aparcados en las líneas al azar, al lado de los árboles, amontonados en un campo. Más allá de las interminables filas de vehículos había un edificio bajo, de forma cuadrada sin iluminación al aire libre.

Bella se sentó de nuevo. "Está bien. Creo que en realidad vi esto en Hostal uno y dos."

"Estarás bien", dijo Benjamín. "El lugar está escondido para mantenerse fuera del radar, no porque secuestran y matan a los turistas desprevenidos."

Aparqué en la parte trasera, lejos de los idiotas que sabía que abrirían las puertas de sus coches directo en el mío. Mientras apagaba el motor, un chico tropezó fuera entre la fila de coches delante de nosotros. Mis cejas se levantaron mientras veía su mohicano de puntas verdes. Interesante.

Bella abrió la puerta y salió, abrazando su abrigo. "¿Qué clase de lugar es este?"

"Un tipo muy diferente de lugar", fue la respuesta de Benjamín mientras salía, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla.

"Oye", grité mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta del conductor. "Da un portazo a mi coche nuevo, y perderás tu cabeza."

Benjamín suspiró mientras se volvía a Bella. "Tendrás que dejar la chaqueta."

"¿Qué?" Lo miró. "Hace mucho frío fuera. ¿Ves mi aliento?"

"No vas a congelarte en los segundos que nos llevará caminar hacia la puerta. No van a dejarte entrar."

"No entiendo." Ella agarró su chaqueta. "No es justo."

Fui a ella, cruzando mis manos sobre las suyas. "No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres. Lo digo en serio."

"Si no lo hace, entonces esto fue una enorme pérdida de tiempo."

"Cállate", miré por encima del hombro, a Benjamin, y luego me centré en Bella.

"Lo digo en serio. Dímelo ahora, y nos vamos a casa. Tiene que haber otra forma."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y dio un paso atrás, desabrochándose la chaqueta. "Estoy bien. Poniéndome la ropa interior de chica grande y todo eso."

¿Ropa interior de chica grande? ¿Qué de…? Todos los pensamientos se desvanecieron mientras tomaba su chaqueta y la tiraba dentro de la camioneta. Santa mierda, quería ponerla contra el árbol más cercano y también quería que se pudiera la maldita chaqueta de nuevo.

Di un paso atrás, mirándola desde la punta de sus botas, las medias negras rasgadas, la falda vaquera corta, y luego mi mirada se mantuvo en su estómago descubierto y en el lindo pequeño botón en su vientre.

Oh, maldición.

"Sí", murmuré, moviéndome así la bloqueaba del… del mundo. "No estoy tan seguro de esto."

"Wow", dijo Benjamín, obvia admiración en su voz.

Me di media vuelta, dejando ir un pequeño pulso de la Fuente. Chispas de color blanco-rojo volaron de las puntas de mis dedos. El idiota se lanzó a un lado, evitando por poco el golpe.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Vamos allí."

Enviándole una mirada más de advertencia, puse mi mano en la espalda baja de Bella. Empezamos a caminar, acechando entre los coches mientras mi palma se quemaba por el contacto. El edificio era bastante insípido. Sin ventanas. Sólo una puerta de acero, pero mientras nos acercábamos, podía oírse música desde el interior.

Bella miró a Benjamín. "¿Entonces sólo tocamos—?"

Me puse rígido mientras una montaña de un hombre aparecía de la nada. Era pleno invierno, y este chico llevaba un overol sin camisa debajo.

Su cabello, separado en tres secciones, era morado. Tenía piercings en todo su rostro—nariz, labios, cejas. Tenía un planeta perforado en cada uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas.

Y a pesar de que era humano, parecía que podía levantar una casa con un brazo.

Bella dio un paso atrás, tropezando conmigo, pero el Hombre Montaña me miraba como si quisiera una pieza. "¿Ves algo que te guste?" Pregunté.

El chico sonrió..

Benjamín saltó. "Estamos aquí por la fiesta. Eso es todo."

El Hombre Montaña continuó mirándome mientras alcanzaba la puerta, abriéndola. Música se expulsó del interior. "Bienvenidos al Heraldo. Diviértanse."

Con mi mano aún en la espalda de Bella, entramos. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y Benjamin dijo, "Creo que le gustas, Edward."

"Cállate", dije.

Dejó escapar una risa baja mientras se deslizaba por delante de nosotros en el estrecho, oscuro pasillo. Unos cuantos pasos y entonces estábamos en el club.

Jesús, nunca habría esperado que este lugar estuviera aquí.

Azules, rojas, blancas luces estroboscópicas brillaban de forma continua. La pista de baile estaba llena, y no había forma de escapar del aroma de perfume, alcohol amargo, y sudor. Jaulas colgaban del techo.

Jaulas ocupadas. Al otro lado de la pista de baile, cerca de un bar, había un escenario elevado. La gente estaba en todas partes, y no sólo humanos.

Mis sentidos estaban disparándose por la izquierda y derecha. Podía sentir otro Luxen, pero entre esto, la oscuridad de un Arum cercano se deslizó sobre mi piel como el aceite.

Sin gustarme en absoluto, estuve alerta mientras escaneaba la cavernosa habitación. Había muchas sombras, muchos sofás con… uh, cosas cuestionables teniendo lugar en ellos.

Miré hacia abajo a Bella y casi me reí de ella por su expresión con ojos abiertos. Hablé en su oído. "¿Un poco fuera de tu elemento, gatita?"

"Creo que debiste venir con delineador de ojos", respondió.

Sonreí. "Eso nunca sucederá."

Baterías pesadas golpeaban mientras bordeábamos la pista de baile, y entonces todo el mundo se detuvo—los que estaban en la pista de baile y las chicas en las jaulas. Sus puños dispararon al aire mientras cantaban al unísono, "Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poisoned devils…", los gritos dijeron, ahogando todo, excepto la batería.

Todo bien entonces.

Entramos en un estrecho pasillo, dejando el desorden atrás. Bella estaba tratando duramente de mirar hacia adelante, ignorando deliberadamente las parejas a lo largo de las paredes. Nos detuvimos en una puerta que tenía la palabra 'Fenómenos' garabateado sobre lo que solía ser 'Sólo Personal'.

Sonaba bastante bien.

Benjamín comenzó a llamar a la puerta, pero se resquebrajó. No podía ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta, pero tenía la sensación de que era un Luxen.

"Estamos aquí para ver Seth", dijo Benjamín. Hubo una pausa, y la parte posterior de su cuello se puso roja. Agradable. "Dile que es Benjamín, y que me debe." Otra pausa. "No me importa lo que está haciendo, necesito verlo."

"Genial", murmuré. "Sin amigos como de costumbre."

Quien sea que estaba detrás de la puerta dijo algo, y Benjamín gruñó.

"Maldita sea, me debe. Estas personas son geniales. Confía en mí. No hay bichos aquí." Finalmente, después de un siglo, se volvió hacia nosotros, su ceño fruncido. "Quiere hablar conmigo primero. Solo."

Me erguí a toda mi estatura. "Sí, no va a pasar."

Benjamín se movió hacia abajo. "Entonces nada va a suceder. O haces lo que quiere y alguien vendrá por ti, o hicimos este viaje por nada."

Sí, eso no era genial.

Bella se levantó sobre sus pies y se presionó contra mi espalda. "Vamos a bailar."

Me di la media vuelta y la miré.

Se mordió el labio mientras tiraba de mi mano. "Vamos."

No era una buena idea, pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a rechazar ese labio? O ese suéter.

¿O esas mallas?

Dejé que me guiara de vuelta a la pista de baile, en torno a los cuerpos torciéndose y girando. Una vez que encontró un lugar que parecía que le gustaba, se detuvo frente a mí, y la observé con curiosidad, preguntándome si íbamos a hacer esto.

Esto no era como regresar a casa.

Cerrando los ojos, se estiró y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, colocando su otra mano en mi cadera. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca, así que me gustaba a dónde esto se estaba dirigiendo.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse contra mí.

Por un momento, me inmovilicé, porque Bella… sabía cómo mover cada parte de su cuerpo—sus hombros y esas caderas. Mi boca se secó mientras sus muslos se frotaban contra los míos. Rodeé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y mi barbilla rozó su cuello. "Está bien", le dije al oído. "Voy a tener que agradecer a Benjamín por no tener amigos."

Bella sonrió.

Mi brazo se apretó mientras se balanceaba contra mí, el movimiento fluido y sensual. "Creo que me gusta esto."

Ese era el eufemismo del año.

Un brillo de sudor salpicaba el rostro de Bella mientras se daba la vuelta, presionando su espalda contra mi pecho. Mi mano se deslizó sobre su estómago, y nos movimos juntos. Caray, no tenía que hacer nada, porque Bella estaba a la cabeza de esto. Bailó lejos de mí, y tomé su brazo, girándola de vuelta.

Estábamos frente a frente, ella en la punta de sus botas y nuestros cuerpos trenzados entre sí. Instinto puro y una necesidad casi primaria me llevó a bajar mi boca a la suya. Nuestros labios se rozaron, y poder se impulsó a través de mí hasta Bella. Creó un destello de luz que se mezcló.

Nuestros corazones golpeaban al unísono y nuestros cuerpos se movían con la música, encajando, y cuando mis labios se apretaron con más firmeza contra los suyos, los abrió. No dejamos de movernos, pero su mano estaba deslizándose sobre mi pecho y bajando, y la mía estaba viajando sobre la curva de su espalda. Estática crujía sobre nuestra piel, y estaba pensando en esos sillones que había visto cuando llegamos y cuán increíblemente útiles—

Una pesada mano se posó en mi hombro, sacándome de todo lo que era Bella. La dejé ir y me di la vuelta, dándome cuenta de que era el idiota.

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo al próximo año, Bella atrapó mi brazo.

Benjamín sonrió mientras gritaba sobre la música a todo volumen: "¿Ustedes chicos están teniendo sexo o bailando?"

"¿Quieres tener sexo alguna vez?" Respondí. "Porque estoy a punto de arreglar eso para que nunca puedas."

Dio un paso atrás, lanzando sus manos. "Lo siento. Caray. Él está listo para verlos si ya terminaron de comerse la cara del otro", dijo.

Uno de estos días, iba a hacer algo más que seriamente hacerle daño.

Bajando mi mano, tomé la pequeña mano de Bella, y seguimos a Benjamín de nuevo a través del laberinto de gente. Me tomé el tiempo para conseguir que mi cabeza se acomodara. Es decir, empezar a pensar con la cabeza en mis hombros, lo cual no era fácil, teniendo todo en cuenta.

Cuando Benjamín fue a llamar a la puerta al final del pasillo de nuevo, el marcado con 'Fenómenos', se abrió antes de que pudiera golpear.

La habitación era grande y el aire estaba perfumado con vainilla.

Varios sofás se alineaban en las paredes, y uno de ellos estaba ocupado. Un chico joven con el cabello rubio se estiraba en el centro del sofá, las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y sus dedos volando sobre el control de un videojuego. Alrededor de su muñeca había un brazalete de plata que contenía una piedra negra con una llama rojiza-anaranjada en el centro. La piedra también tenía manchas de azul y verde.

El chico levantó la mirada, y sus violáceos ojos flotaron sobre nosotros, deteniéndose en Bella por un segundo y entonces moviéndose al hombre de que se sentaba detrás de un escritorio cubierto de montones de dinero. El chico de ojos plateados sin duda era un Luxen, y estaba sorprendido de verme allí.

Di un paso adelante, y el Luxen se puso de pie. "¿Qué está pasando?"Preguntó Bella.

Desde el sofá, el chico tosió una risa mientras tiraba el juego en el cojín a su lado. "Aliens. Tienen este sistema interno raro que les permite olerse el uno al otro. Supongo que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver al otro."

Bella se giró hacia el niño.

Se sentó, balanceando sus piernas larguiruchas fuera del sofá. "Así que, ¿ustedes chicos locos desean abrirse paso a la fortaleza de Daedalus y quieren mi ayuda?"

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, y casi río en voz alta. Seth, la persona por la que Benjamín nos había arrastrado aquí para conocerlo, era prácticamente un niño.


	9. chapter 9

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

De acuerdo. No era precisamente un niño, pero no podía tener más de catorce o quince años, y en este momento, nuestra diferencia de edad se sentía tan vasta como el maldito universo. ¿Este es a quien Benjamín nos trajo a ver? ¿Quién puede ayudarnos a infiltrarnos a Daedalus?

¿Un niño?

Seth sonrió. "¿Sorprendido? No deberías. Estar sorprendido por nada, quiero decir." De pie, estaba sorprendido al ver que era casi tan alto como yo. "Tenía seis cuando decidí jugar a la Gallina con un auto a toda velocidad. Ganó. Perdí la bici más genial del mundo y mucha sangre, pero por suerte, mi amigo de la infancia era un alien."

Lo miré, no estando seguro de si creía la historia que estaba contando, porque había algo en él que me recordaba a alguien más. No podía poner mi dedo en ello, pero inmediatamente supe que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Cómo… cómo escapaste de Daedalus?" Preguntó Bella.

Seth se acercó a la mesa. "Era su alumno estrella." Su sonrisa era desconcertante. "Nunca confíes en el que sobresale. ¿No es así, Benjamín?"

Apoyado en la pared, Benjamín dio un encogimiento desigual. "Suena bastante bien."

"¿Por qué?" Seth se sentó en el borde de la mesa. "Porque eventualmente el alumno se vuelve más inteligente que el maestro, y tuve algunos maestros realmente, realmente inteligentes. Entonces—" juntó sus manos. "Tú debes ser Edward Cullen."

Arqueé una ceja. "Ése sería yo."

"He oído hablar de ti. Benjamín es un gran fan", dijo.

Benjamín levantó el dedo medio.

"Me alegra saber que mi club de fans es de gran alcance."

Seth inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Y qué club de fans—oh, mi error, no te he presentado a tu compañero Luxen de las estrellas. Este tipo se hace llamar Carlisle."

El Luxen sonrió forzadamente mientras extendía una mano hacia mí.

"Siempre es agradable conocer a otro no consolidado por viejas creencias y reglas innecesarias."

Le di la mano. "Lo mismo. ¿Cómo terminaste con él?"

Seth rió. "Es una larga historia para otro día—si hay otro día." Miró a Bella.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te harán si se dan cuenta de que eres una híbrida completamente funcional?" Bajó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Somos muy raros. Tres juntos es en realidad bastante sorprendente."

"Tengo una buena imaginación", dijo.

"¿La tienes?" Las cejas de Seth se alzaron. "Dudo que Benjamín incluso te haya dicho a la mitad—lo peor de todo."

Miró a Benjamín.

"Pero sabes eso." Seth se levantó y se estiró. "Y todavía estás dispuesta a tomar el enorme riesgo de entrar al avispero."

"Realmente no tenemos otra opción", dije. "¿Así que vas a darnos los códigos o no?"

Seth se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los montones de dinero. "¿Qué hay para mí?"

Bella exhaló. "Aparte de fastidiar a Daedalus, realmente no tenemos mucho que ofrecer."

"Hmm, no sé sobre eso." Tomó un grupo de cien asegurados con una banda de goma. Un segundo más tarde, los bordes de los billetes se curvaron hacia el interior, el papel derritiéndose hasta que el olor a quemado llenó el aire y no quedó nada.

¿En serio?

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" Preguntó Bella

"Obviamente, el dinero no es un problema", añadí con sequedad.

Los labios de Seth se torcieron. "El dinero no es necesario." Se limpió los dedos en los vaqueros. "El poder tampoco. Honestamente, lo único que necesito es un favor."

Benjamín se despegó de la pared. "Seth.."

Los ojos del muchacho joven se estrecharon en señal de advertencia.

"Un favor es todo lo que quiero—uno que pueda recoger en cualquier momento. Eso es todo lo que quiero a cambio, y les daré todo lo que quieren saber."

Bella frunció el ceño. "De ac.."

"Espera", la corté, no gustándome esto. "¿Quieres que aceptemos un favor sin saber cuál es?"

Seth asintió. "¿Dónde está el riesgo si lo saben todo?"

"¿Dónde está la inteligencia si no lo hacemos?" Le respondí.

El chico rió. "Me gustas. Mucho. Pero mi ayuda no viene sin su propio riesgo por el intercambio."

"Dios, eres como la mafia preadolescente", murmuró Bella.

"Algo por el estilo." Esbozó una sonrisa brillante, y era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo. "Lo que tú—todos ustedes—no entienden es que hay cosas mucho, mucho más grandes que la novia de un hermano o un amigo… o incluso acabar bajo el pulgar del hombre. Hay cambios haciéndose detrás del viento, y estos vientos serán feroces." Me miró. "El gobierno teme a los Luxen, porque representan la caída de la humanidad de la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Para arreglar esto, han creado algo mucho más fuerte que un Luxen. Y no estoy hablando de pequeños bebés híbridos ordinarios."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Bella.

Seth no respondió.

Carlisle se cruzó de brazos. "No quiero ser grosero, pero si no están dispuestos a negociar, ahí está la puerta."

Miré a Bella, viendo que compartía mis preocupaciones. Había entendido. Era como si estuviéramos haciendo el trato con la mafia, la mafia híbrida, y no contábamos con toda la información necesaria.

"Chicos", dijo Benjamín. "Es nuestra única oportunidad."

"Cristo", murmuré, pero tenía razón. "Bien. Te debemos un favor."

Los ojos de Seth brillaron. "¿Y tú?"

Ella suspiró. "Seguro. ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Asombroso! ¿Carlisle?" Le tendió la mano. El Luxen se inclinó, tomó un pequeño MacBook Air, y se lo entregó. "Denme un segundo."

Lo vi golpear el teclado, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración. Una puerta detrás del escritorio se abrió y una joven se asomó.

La cabeza de Seth se sacudió bruscamente. "Ahora no."

La chica frunció el ceño, y por un momento pensé que iba a negarse, pero cerró la puerta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. "Ella es la—"

"No termines la frase si quieres que continúe", dijo Seth, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de nuevo. "Todos los tratos se habrán terminado."

De acuerdo, entonces.

Después de unos momentos, Seth colocó el portátil sobre la mesa, frente a nosotros. La pantalla estaba dividida en cuatro secciones, blanco y negro, también granulado, como un video de seguridad. Una imagen contenía bosque. Otra era de una alta valla y una puerta, otra era de una cabina de seguridad, y la última mostraba a un hombre en uniforme patrullando otra sección de la valla.

"Digan hola a Mount Weather—propiedad de FEMA, vigilado por Seguridad Nacional. Ubicado en las majestuosas montañas Blue Ridge, es usado como un centro de entrenamiento y refugio de todos los lindos oficiales en caso de que alguien nos bombardeé", dijo Seth, riéndose.

"También conocido como una fachada completa para el DOD y Daedalus, porque bajo tierra, hay casi seiscientos mil jodidos pies cuadrados para entrenamiento y tortura."

Benjamín se quedó mirando la pantalla. "¿Hackeaste sus sistemas de seguridad?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Como dije, alumno estrella y todo. Miren esta sección aquí." Señaló la pantalla donde un guardia patrullaba la valla, casi completamente mezclado con el fondo granulado. "Esta es la entrada 'secreta' que no existe. Muy pocas personas son conscientes de ello—Benjamin es uno." Haciendo una pausa, golpeó la barra espaciadora, y la cámara subió a la derecha hasta que una puerta apareció a la vista. "Aquí está la cosa: el domingo a las nueve de la noche será la mejor opción—es cambio de turno y el personal está al mínimo—solo dos guardias estarán patrullando esta puerta. Porque, ya saben, el domingo es el día del tipo bajo."

Carlisle sacó una libreta y una pluma.

"Esta puerta es el primer obstáculo de elección. Tendrán que quitar a los guardias, pero eso es un duh. Me aseguraré de que las cámaras estén bajas entre las nueve y las nueve y quince—ya saben, poner un momento Jurassic Park. Tendrán quince minutos para entrar, conseguir a sus amigos, y salir de ahí. Así que no dejen que el dragón escupe fuego los descubra."

Me atraganté con una risa. Como que me gustaba este chico.

"Quince minutos", Benjamín murmuró, moviendo la cabeza. "Viable. Una vez dentro del recinto, la entrada conduce a los elevadores. Podemos bajar hasta el sexto piso, e ir directo hasta la celda."

"Genial." Seth golpeó el dedo en la pantalla, encima de la puerta. "El código para esta puerta es Ícarus. ¿Ven la tendencia?" Rió. "Dentro del recinto verán tres puertas lado a lado."

Benjamín asintió de nuevo. "La puerta de en medio—lo sé. ¿El código?"

"Espera. ¿A dónde conducen las otras puertas?" Preguntó Bella.

"A la gran ciudad de Oz", dijo Seth, presionando la barra espaciadora hasta que la cámara se centró en las puertas. "En realidad, a ningún lugar interesante. Sólo a oficinas y cosas del FEMA. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar el código para esta puerta?"

"¿Daedalus?" Bella lanzó.

Sonrió. "Casi. El código para esta puerta es Labyrinth. Es una palabra difícil de deletrear, lo sé, pero asegúrense de hacerlo correctamente. Solo tienen una oportunidad. Introduzcan un código incorrecto y se pondrá feo.

Tomen el ascensor hasta el sexto piso como Benjamín dijo y luego introduzcan el código Daedalus—todo en mayúsculas. ¡Voilà!"

Negué con la cabeza, dudoso. "¿Solo hay códigos para entrar? ¿Esa es su seguridad?"

"¡Ja!" Seth golpeó un par de botones y la pantalla quedó negra. "Estoy haciendo más que darles los códigos y desmontar las cámaras, mi nuevo BFF. Acabaré con su software de reconocimiento visual. Se puede apagar una vez al día de diez a quince minutos sin levantar una ceja."

"¿Qué pasa si todavía estamos ahí y se vuelve a conectar?" Preguntó Bella.

Seth levantó las manos. "Uh, algo como estar en un avión a punto de chocar. Mete la cabeza entre las rodillas y despídete."

"Oh, eso suena genial", dijo ella. "¿Así que eres como un hacker mutante, también?"

Le guiñó un ojo. "Pero ten cuidado. No estoy apagando ninguna otra medida de seguridad que hayan decidido poner. Eso plantearía problemas."

"Whoa." Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué otras medidas de seguridad podrían tener?"

"Nada más que los guardias, pero es un cambio de turno." Sonrió Benjamín.

"Estaremos bien. Tenemos esto."

Carlisle entregó una hoja con los códigos garabateados. La tomé antes de que Benjamín lo hiciera y la deslicé en mi bolsillo. "Gracias", le dije.

La sonrisa de Seth se desvaneció cuando volvió al sofá y tomó el juego que estaba jugando. "No me agradezcas todavía. En realidad, no me agradezcas para nada. Yo no existo, ya saben, no hasta que necesite mi favor. Solo recuerden, este domingo a las nueve de la noche, tienen quince minutos y eso es todo."

"De acuerdo", Bella dijo, mirando a Benjamín. "Bueno, supongo que…"

"Nos iremos", ofrecí, tomándola de la mano. "Fue agradable, algo, conocerlos."

"Lo que sea", respondió Seth, sus pulgares volando sobre el control. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero nos detuvo. "No tienen idea de lo que les espera. Tengan cuidado. No me gustaría que mi trato fuera de un solo lado, si consiguen que los maten… o peor."

Bella se estremeció.

Asentí a Carlisle mientras salíamos, Benjamín cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Bien", dijo Benjamín, sonriendo. "Eso no fue tan malo, ¿o sí?"

Bella rodó los ojos. "Tengo la sensación de que acabamos de hacer un trato con el diablo, y que vendrá y querrá a nuestro primer hijo o algo."

Hmm… moví mis cejas. "¿Quieres hijos? Porque sabes, la práctica hace.."

"Cállate." Comenzó a caminar delante de mí.

Me reí en voz baja.

El Hombre Montaña nos recibió en la puerta. "Recuerden", dijo. "Nunca estuvieron aquí."


	10. chapter 10

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Después de la escuela el jueves, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar, haciendo los planes para el allanamiento del domingo por la noche en Mount Weather.

Alice quería ir con nosotros, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ya era bastante malo que Emmett estaría en la línea de fuego si la mierda salía mal. "Necesito que tú e Irina se queden atrás por si acaso algo sale mal, junto con Anthony."

Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda manejarlo con ustedes? ¿Que pueda tropezar y apuñalar a Benjamín hasta la muerte?"

Me entraron ganas de reír. "Bueno, ahora que lo dices."

Alice rodó los ojos. "¿Bella va con ustedes?"

Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras Bella tomaba un profundo suspiro. "No quiero.."

"Sí", me cortó. "Sólo porque la mayoría de nosotros está en este lío, y Benjamín no hará nada de esto sin Edward y yo."

Irina sonrió desde donde estaba sentada. "Que valiente de tu parte Bella"

Ignorándola, Bella continuó. "Pero necesitamos gente en el exterior en caso de que algo vaya mal."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alec. "¿No confías en Benjamín? Imagínate."

Echándome hacia atrás, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. "De todos modos, vamos a estar dentro y fuera. Entonces todo… todo habrá terminado."

Bella estaba mirando a mi hermano. "¿Cuánto tiempo… cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que viste a Rose?"

"No lo sé. El tiempo era diferente. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?" Emmett se puso de pie, cuadrando sus hombros. "No creo que estuviera en aquel lugar de Mount. El lugar era siempre cálido y seco cada vez que me llevaban fuera."

Mi mandíbula se apretó. ¿Cuándo lo llevaban fuera? Infiernos, quería perforar algo. Emmett dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada. "Necesito ir a caminar o algo así."

El sol se había puesto hace un rato, y no era exactamente el clima ideal para caminar, pero entendía por qué necesitaba salir de aquí.

"Iré", ofreció Alice.

Alec se puso de pie. "La seguiré."

"Creo que saldré de aquí", dijo Irina.

Anthony suspiró. "Uno de estos días, conseguiremos superar todo sin ningún tipo de drama."

Me reí con cansancio. "Buena suerte con eso."

Todos excepto Bella se fueron, y cuando la miré, estaba jugando nerviosamente con su manga. Había estado así toda la noche, pero ¿quién podría culparla por estar ansiosa?

Finalmente estábamos solos, y no quería pensar en Benjamín o en mi hermano, o lo que teníamos que hacer el domingo en la noche.

Bella me miró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. "¿Qué?"

De pie, estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, notando cómo su mirada caía a la sección de piel expuesta cuando mi camisa subió.

"Está tranquilo." Le ofrecí mi mano y la tomó.

"Nunca está tranquilo por aquí. Ya no."

Sonrió mientras tiraba de ella hacia sus pies. "No va a durar mucho tiempo."

"Nop." La atraje hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras la levantaba en mis brazos. Su chillido se perdió mientras corría por las escaleras y a mi dormitorio. La puse de pie. "Admítelo. Te gusta mi método de viajar."

Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "Uno de estos días voy a ser más rápida que tú."

"Sigue soñando."

"Tonto", se echó hacia atrás.

Mis labios se torcieron en un lado. "Encantador."

"Oh." Abrió mucho los ojos. "Cruel."

"Debemos hacer uso de este tiempo de tranquilidad." Avancé hacia ella, gustándome cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿En serio?" La parte posterior de sus piernas descansaba contra el costado de mi cama.

"En serio." Me quité los zapatos. "Digo que tenemos unos treinta minutos antes de que alguien nos interrumpa."

Su mirada cayó y sus labios se abrieron cuando me quité la camiseta y la dejé caer en algún lugar en el suelo. "Probablemente no tanto tiempo."

Sonreí. "Cierto. Así que vamos a decir que tenemos veinte minutos, quitando o poniendo cinco. No es tiempo suficiente para lo que me gustaría hacer, pero podemos trabajar con ello."

"¿Podemos?"

"Mm-hmm." Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la empujé para que estuviera sentada en el borde de la cama. Tomé los lados de su cara mientras me arrodillaba entre sus piernas. "Te he extrañado."

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sus muñecas. "Me has visto todos los días."

"No es suficiente", murmuré, y le di un suave beso en donde su pulso vibraba en el lado de su cuello. "Y estamos siempre con alguien."

Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba un camino de besos que siguió a la mandíbula. "Probablemente no deberíamos gastarlo hablando entonces."

"Uh-huh." Besé una comisura de sus labios. "Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo." Besé la otra esquina, así no se ponía celosa. "Y cuando hablamos, por lo general terminamos discutiendo."

Bella rio, y amaba ese sonido. "No siempre."

Tirándome hacia atrás, levanté una ceja. "Gatita…"

"De acuerdo." Se deslizó hacia atrás y la seguí, escalándola, enjaulándola. "Puede que tengas razón", dijo. "Pero estás perdiendo el tiempo."

"Siempre tengo razón."

Abrió la boca, probablemente en desacuerdo, pero reclamé sus labios antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Creo que no le importaba, porque se derritió en ese beso. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello, tirándome de vuelta cuando levanté mi boca de la suya.

Sí, a ella no le importaba.

Amaba su boca, pero tenía otras… ideas. Besé mi camino debajo de su cuello y luego seguí el borde de su cárdigan, mis labios bailando sobre su clavícula. Seguí haciéndolo, sobre los botones en forma de flor y bajando, hasta que su pecho subía y bajaba profunda y agudamente.

Mis manos rozaron las medias finas que cubrían sus piernas mientras me sentaba de nuevo en cuclillas. Tomé una de sus botas, mis cejas subiendo ante la suavidad. "¿De qué están hechas?" La tiré encima de mi hombro. "¿Piel de conejo?"

"¿Qué?" Rio. "No. Son de imitación de piel de oveja."

"Son tan suaves." Saqué la otra. Entonces saqué sus calcetines.

Capturando un tobillo, presioné un beso en la parte superior de su pie. Se sacudió. "No es tan suave como esto, sin embargo." Levantando la barbilla, le sonreí. "Me encantan las medias, por cierto."

"¿Sí?" No estaba mirándome. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, sus manos aplanadas contra las mantas mientras corría mis manos por sus pantorrillas. "¿Es… porque son rojas?"

"Eso." Me moví de nuevo, más cerca de ella, encajando mis hombros entre sus rodillas. "Y porque son tan delgadas. Y calientes, pero ya sabes eso."

Vi su rostro mientras mis manos se deslizaban sobre sus muslos exteriores, debajo de su falda, y luego sobre la parte superior de sus piernas. No me detuve allí. Oh no, las palmas de mis manos se dirigieron a lo largo de la parte interior de sus piernas. La lámpara de la mesilla parpadeaba, y no era por mí.

"gatita…"

"¿Hmm?" Sus manos apretaron las mantas.

"Sólo me aseguraba que todavía estás conmigo." Besé el interior de su pierna, por encima de la rodilla. "No quiero que te duermas o algo."

Su pecho se levantó bruscamente.

"Ya sabes", dije. "Dame dos minutos. Eso es todo lo que necesito."

"Lo que sea", dijo. "¿Qué harás con los dieciocho minutos restantes?"

"Acurrucarnos", ofrecí.

La risa de respuesta de Bella se cortó bruscamente cuando me encontré con la banda en la parte superior de sus medias. Las arrastré hacia abajo.

Se enredaron alrededor de sus tobillos. "Maldita sea."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó.

"Lo tengo", murmuré, enrollándolos y tirándolos en algún lugar por encima de mi hombro.

La respiración de Bella se atoró cuando mis manos se deslizaron sobre la piel desnuda, y recorrí el mismo camino que había tomado antes, pero esta vez, con absolutamente nada entre nosotros, mis labios bajando por su piel.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada beso, cada toque. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos, una mano enroscada alrededor de la parte exterior de su muslo, sin querer perderme el más mínimo atisbo de placer.

No es que alguien pudiera perderse eso.

Un débil brillo luminoso rodeaba su cuerpo y sus extremidades mientras se movía. Maldición, era hermosa, y su respuesta, todo en ella, desde la más suave respiración entrecortada a los sonidos femeninos que hacía, me impresionaba completamente.

Sus brazos y piernas se aflojaron, y apenas era capaz de sostenerlas juntas mientras me levantaba. Mierda. Mis manos temblaban. "Brillas un poco." Mi voz era áspera. "Sólo te he visto hacer eso una vez."

Bella suspiró.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba en la esquina mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de ella y la levantaba para que estuviera totalmente en la cama. Me tendí a su lado, mis propios movimientos un poco rígidos, mientras besaba sus labios entreabiertos.

"Ni siquiera fueron dos minutos", le recordé. "Te lo dije."

"Tenías razón."

"Siempre."

Bella me golpeó ligeramente en el pecho mientras rodaba a mi lado, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos mientras hacíamos exactamente lo que había dicho que haríamos con el tiempo restante. Acurrucarnos.

"No puedo moverme", dijo finalmente, con la voz amortiguada contra mi pecho.

Me reí. "Así es como nos acurrucamos."

"Realmente debería irme al lado." Bostezó, sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir de la cama. "Mamá estará en casa pronto."

"¿Tienes que irte ahora?"

Sacudió la cabeza, y me preparé. Realmente necesitábamos hablar del domingo, y a ella no le gustará esa conversación. Puse un dedo en su barbilla e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos. "Quería hablar antes de que te fueras."

"¿Sobre qué?" La neblina somnolienta desapareció de su mirada.

"Domingo", dije. "Sé que te sientes como si nos metiste en esto, pero sabes que no lo hiciste, ¿cierto?"

"Edward…" Se tensó. "Estamos en este punto debido a las decisiones que yo.."

"Nosotros", corregí con suavidad. "Las decisiones que nosotros tomamos."

"Si no hubiera entrenado con Benjamín y te hubiera escuchado, no estaríamos aquí. Eathan estaría vivo. Alice no me odiaría. Jason no estaría corriendo por ahí haciendo Dios sabe qué." Apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda. "Podría seguir y seguir. Tú me entiendes."

"Y si no hubieras hecho ninguna de esas decisiones, no tendríamos a Emmett de vuelta. Fue una especie de movimiento estúpido-inteligente."

Se rio secamente. "No es eso."

"No puedes tener esta culpa contigo, Bella." La cama se movió debajo de mí mientras me levantaba en un codo. "Terminarás como yo."

Me miró. "¿Qué? ¿Un alienígena extremadamente alto e idiota? "

Sonreí. "La parte estúpida, sí. Me culpé por lo que le pasó a Emmett. Me cambió. Todavía no estoy de vuelta a donde estaba antes de que todo pasara. No te hagas eso."

Bella asintió, pero dudaba que eso cambiara como se sentía. "No quieres que vaya el domingo."

"Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?" Cuando asintió, continué. "Sé que quieres ayudar, y sé que puedes. He visto de lo que eres capaz. Puedes ser bastante aterradora cuando enloqueces, pero… si las cosas van al sur, no quiero que te involucres." Mi mirada sostuvo la suya. "Te quiero en un lugar seguro."

"No quiero que te involucres, Edward. Te quiero en un lugar seguro, pero no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes fuera de esto."

Fruncí el ceño. "Eso es diferente."

Se incorporó y tiró de su falda. "¿Cómo es eso diferente? Y si dices que es porque eres un chico, voy a hacerte daño."

"Vamos, gatita."

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Suspiré. "Es más que eso. Es porque tengo experiencia. Así de simple. Tú no."

"Está bien, tienes un punto, pero también he estado dentro de una jaula. Con ese íntimo conocimiento, tengo más razones que tú para no quedar atrapada."

"Y esa es una razón más por la que no quiero que hagas esto." De repente volví a esa horrible noche cuando la vi, oyendo sus gemidos lastimeros. "No tienes idea de lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando te vi en esa jaula—cuando escucho cómo tu voz aún se quiebra cuando te emocionas o enloqueces. Gritaste hasta que—"

"No necesito un recordatorio", espetó. "Mierda."

Puso una mano en mi brazo. "Una de las cosas que amo de ti es lo protector que eres, pero también me vuelve loca. No puedes protegerme siempre."

Oh, podía hacer eso.

Exhaló. "Necesito hacer esto—necesito ayudar a Emmett y Rose."

"¿Y a Benjamín?" Escupí antes de que pudiera detenerme.

"¿Qué?" Me miró. "¿De dónde vino eso?"

"No sé." Moví mi brazo. "No importa. Puedo—"

"Espera. Si importa. ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudar a Benjamín después de lo que hizo? ¡Mató a Eathan! Lo quería muerto. Tú fuiste el que estaba, como, girando a una nueva página o algo."

Me puse rígido mientras sus palabras se asentaron sobre mí como una gruesa manta.

"Lo siento", dijo en un apuro. "Sé por qué no quisiste… acabar con Benjamín, pero tengo que hacer esto. Me ayudará a superar lo que hice. Como hacer enmiendas o algo."

"Tú no—"

"Lo hago."

Mi mandíbula se apretó mientras apartaba la vista. Sabía que podía manejarlo. Sabía que era fuerte, pero maldita sea, no tenía que probármelo.

No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera. "¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?" Hice una pausa. "¿Por favor?"

"No puedo", susurró.

Por supuesto que no. La tensión se deslizó en mis hombros. "Esto es estúpido. No deberías estar haciendo esto. Todo en lo que voy a preocuparme es en sí te haces daño."

"¡Mira! ¡Ese es el problema! No siempre puedes estar preocupado por si me hago daño."

Arqueé una ceja. "Siempre estás haciéndote daño."

Me miró boquiabierta. "¡No lo estoy!"

Me reí. "Sí, intenta eso de nuevo."

Bella se revolvió en la cama, con las mejillas encendidas por la ira, lo que en el fondo me divertía a pesar de lo enojado que estaba. "Dios", murmuró.

"Me fastidias."

Mi sonrisa era lenta. "Bueno, al menos conseguí que tú—"

"¡Ni siquiera termines esa declaración!" Agarró sus calcetines y medias olvidadas. Rodándolas sobre ella, cojeó en un pie. "Ugh, a veces te odio."

Me incorporé. "No hace mucho tiempo, estabas realmente, realmente amándome."

"Cállate." Se movió a la otra pierna. "Iré con ustedes el domingo. Eso es todo. Fin de la discusión."

Lanzando mis piernas de la cama, me puse de pie. "No quiero que vayas."

Subiendo sus medias, me miró. "No puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Edward." Tomó una de sus botas. "No soy una frágil, indefensa heroína necesitando que la rescates."

Rodé mis ojos. "Esto no es un libro, Bella."

Tiró de la otra bota. "¿En serio? Mierda. Estaba esperando que saltaras al final y me dijeras qué pasa. De hecho amo los Spoilers." Se dio la vuelta y se precipitó fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y luego saliendo.

La seguí, malditamente desesperado por llegar a comprender de dónde vino eso, y la desesperación alimentó lo que dije después. "Después de todo lo que pasó con Benjamín, dijiste que no dudarías de mí. Que confiarías en mis decisiones, pero lo estás haciendo de nuevo. No me escuchas o usas el sentido común. Y cuando esto explote en tu cara de nuevo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?"

Se quedó sin aliento, retrocediendo. "Eso fue… eso fue un golpe bajo."

"Es la verdad."

Sus ojos brillaron, y maldije en voz baja mientras ella parecía forzar las palabras para que salieran. "Sé que todo esto viene de un buen lugar, pero no necesito un recordatorio amistoso de lo mucho que metí la pata. Totalmente lo sé. Y estoy tratando de arreglar eso."

"Bella, no estoy tratando de ser un idiota."

"Lo sé, solo viene fácilmente a ti." Su mirada parpadeó sobre mi hombro.

Miré. Faros se asomaron a través de la niebla, viniendo por la carretera. Su voz era ronca cuando habló de nuevo. "Tengo que irme. Mamá está en casa."

Bella corrió fuera del porche, pero no había terminado. Moviéndome rápidamente, terminé delante de ella. Se detuvo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Odio cuando haces eso."

"Piensa en lo que dije, Bella. No tienes nada que probar."

"¿No?"

"No", le dije, y diría eso mil veces.

Pero sabía que gritarlo desde lo alto de las Seneca Rocks no iba a cambiar la forma en que se sentía. La observé esperar a su madre por su porche, y luego se dio la vuelta.

Asombroso.

Tomó sólo dos minutos encender hasta los huesos, hacer feliz, y saciar a Bella. Y sólo tomó dos minutos hacerla enojar


	11. chapter 11

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Bella todavía no era mi fan el viernes por la mañana, y aún no estaba encantado con el hecho de que mis preocupaciones cayeron en oídos sordos. Mi estado de ánimo sólo mejoró brevemente cuando la alcancé fuera de clase y la besé de una manera que aseguró que pasaría la mayor parte del resto del día pensando en mí.

Sin embargo, haberla dejado con Benjamín no estaba en mi top de un millón de cosas que me gustaría repetir de nuevo. No lo quería a su alrededor, ni siquiera en la misma zona horaria que ella, y el idiota lo sabía.

El hecho de que era obvio que quería estrangularlo con mis propias manos, no lo detuvo ni siquiera un minuto de enviarle mensajes sobre encontrarnos el sábado por la noche para repasar los planes de Mount Weather.

Bella y yo aún necesitábamos discutir realmente todo el asunto del domingo, pero mientras la acompañaba a su coche después de la escuela, sólo quería hacer algo normal, porque la normalidad era tan subestimada en estos días.

Tomamos una matiné por la tarde. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios trataba la película, porque estaba demasiado ocupado monopolizando el cubo de palomitas y la boca de Bella. En realidad estaba decepcionado cuando la película terminó e hicimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

Y esa decepción se multiplicó cuando llegamos a casa. En el momento en que salí de su coche, sentí a uno de los míos en mi casa, y no era Alice.

"Bella, creo que deberías ir a casa."

"¿Huh?" Cerró la puerta del coche, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pensé que íbamos a hablar? Y comer helado—prometiste helado."

Reí en voz baja. "Lo sé, pero tengo compañía."

Se plantó delante de los escalones del porche. "¿Qué tipo de compañía?"

"Del tipo Luxen", dije, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. "Ancianos."

Sus cejas se elevaron. "¿Y no puedo entrar?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ni que sea una opción.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro mientras mi puerta se abría y el Anciano salía y permanecía en la puerta. Mantuve mi expresión en blanco mientras miraba a Aro Vulturi, que por alguna razón estaba vestido como si tuviera un trabajo en Wall Street, traje de tres piezas y todo.

No tenía idea de qué edad tenía Aro. Cabello plateado enmarcaba sus sienes, pero el resto era negro medianoche, y su aguda mirada amatista no se perdía nada, y sin duda no el que mis manos estaban en la espalda de Bella.

La sonrisa de Aro era simpática mientras Bella se volvía, enfrentándolo.

Mi mano se deslizó por el centro de su espalda. "Aro", le dije. "No te esperaba."

Su mirada parpadeó sobre Bella. "Puedo verlo. ¿Esta es la chica sobre la que tu hermano y hermana amablemente me informaron?"

No me gustó la forma en que dijo 'chica'.

"Depende de lo que amablemente te informaron."

Su sonrisa no se alteró. "Que has estado viéndola. Me sorprendió. Somos prácticamente familia."

"Me conoces, Aro, no me gusta besar y decirle al mundo." Sentía la inquietud de Bella, y moví mi pulgar en lentos, suaves círculos a lo largo de la parte baja de su espalda. "Bella, este es Aro Vulturi. Es como un…"

¿Un gran dolor en mi culo?

"Padrino", Bella ofreció con calma.

Aro levantó la barbilla. "Sí, como un padrino." Se centró en Bella de nuevo. "No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, Bella?"

"No, señor, soy de Florida."

"Oh." Cejas oscuras se levantaron. "¿Es Virginia Occidental de tu agrado?"

Ella me miró. "Sí, es lindo."

"Eso es encantador." Bajó un paso, extendiendo su mano. "Es un placer conocerte."

Bella comenzó a alcanzar de la mano de Aro, pero la intercepté, cruzando mis dedos con los de ella. No confiaba en Aro, por lo tanto, no quería que la tocara. Levantando su mano a mis labios, presioné un beso contra el centro de su palma.

"Bella, vendré de nuevo en un rato." Solté su mano y me moví, protegiéndola de Aro. "Tengo que ponerme al día con algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Fue un placer conocerle", dijo Bella, su voz firme.

"Igualmente", dijo. "Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos."

No si yo hacía algo con ello.

Aro la vio caminar al lado con una curiosa inclinación de su cabeza.

"¿Una humana, Edward?"

Ignoré el comentario mientras caminaba por las escaleras y me dirigía adentro. Él estaba justo detrás de mí, tomándose su tiempo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Aro?"

Me siguió hasta la cocina. Tomé una botella de agua, y nop, no le estaba ofreciendo ni mierda. Desabrochando su chaqueta, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. "Ha habido muchos, muchos rumores circulando, y parece que todos ellos son verdaderos."

Apoyado en el mostrador, desenrosqué la tapa de la botella. Para ser honesto, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de lo que habían oído. "¿Es así?"

Su sonrisa carecía de toda calidez. "Emmett ha vuelto."

"Estoy seguro de que Esme te dijo eso."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Fue re-asimilado?"

"Uh-huh." Por alguna razón, no pensé que creyera la pregunta que estaba haciendo.

"Los Luxen sólo son re-asimilados por romper las reglas. Muchos de ellos nunca han sido vistos de nuevo", dijo, golpeteando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué reglas rompió Emmett?"

Tomé otro trago.

Rio por lo bajo. "Estoy seguro de que puedo adivinarlo. ¿La misma regla que estás rompiendo justo ahora?"

"Hmmm…"

"Estás viendo a una humana."

"Entre otras cosas", dije con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa cayó en una mueca. "Esperaba algo mejor de ti."

Irritación pinchó mi piel mientras tomaba un trago de agua. "Eso es muy malo."

"Conoces los riesgos que implica." Sus ojos brillaron. "Y sin embargo tratas esto como si fuera una broma."

"No hay ni una sola maldita cosa sobre esto que encuentre divertido."

"Ese no es el mensaje que estoy recibiendo."

"Ese no es mi problema."

La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo en este punto, reemplazado por una tensa línea. "¿Entonces es problema de Bella?"

Me quedé inmóvil.

Mis pulmones detuvieron la tarea inútil de succión de oxígeno mientras observaba al Anciano. "¿Estás amenazándola?"

"No." Rio entre dientes, agitando una mano despectivamente. "Ahora

¿por qué iba a hacer eso?"

Sí. Mierda. "No lo sé. Tú dime."

Se quedó en silencio mientras arrastraba su mano fuera de la mesa. "No amenazaría a una niña, Edward. Ese tipo de tacto sin clase está por debajo de mí."

Aspiré. "Suena como tú, para ser honesto."

Los ojos de Aro se estrecharon. "Tus acciones afectan a los de la colonia—"

"Mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con los que viven en la colonia", dije, queriendo terminar esta conversación. "O contigo o Esme o cualquier otro Anciano. Nunca lo tienen. Nunca lo harán."

Se puso de pie, abrochándose el traje. "Eres joven, Edward, y estás en una edad en la que crees saber todo."

Un lado de mis labios subió. "Sé muchas cosas."

Aro ignoró ese comentario. "Y eres tonto debido a tu edad, a pesar de lo que puedas creer. No creas que eres el único Luxen masculino… o femenino que sale con alguien fuera de nuestra especie."

Arqueé una ceja.

"Pero todos nosotros, incluyéndote, elegirán a uno de los suyos."

"Odio decírtelo, Aro, pero eso no va a pasar." Asenté la botella, encontrando su ligeramente ensanchada mirada. "No sólo estoy 'saliendo' con la humana por aquí. Puedes marginarme." Mi sonrisa se extendió.

"Puedes reportarme al DOD." Loco para mi soltar eso, pero no era como si el DOD no supiera sobre Bella y yo. "No va a cambiar nada."

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. "¿Estás tan seguro de eso, Edward?"

"Positivo."

Una sonrisa extraña se deslizó por su rostro, dejando la habitación tan helada como un congelador. "Todo cambia."

La visita de Aro me dejó… mierda, extraño como el infierno. Sus palabras me dejaron un mal sabor de boca. Su visita era una advertencia, pero ¿qué podía decirle seriamente al DOD que no supieran ya?

Pero su visita me hizo pensar en el hecho de que el DOD no nos había capturado a todos, aún, y ¿qué demonios se supone que haríamos una vez que rescatemos a Rose de Mount Weather, si realmente estaba ahí?

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Emmett y Rose… tendrían que irse. Realmente no había otras opciones, y había una buena probabilidad de que todos nosotros tuviéramos que irnos, incluyendo a Bella. Dios, eso me ponía ansioso como el infierno, porque odiaba que a causa de mí, tuviera que dejar todas sus cosas y a todo el mundo atrás.

¿No era ese el resultado final?

Me sentía como una mierda, lo que hacía de la sensación extraña aún más extraña, por lo que un poco más tarde, cuando Irina y Alec se detuvieron y preguntaron si tenía hambre, dije que sí. No me gustaba decir que no cuando Alice me había dado una de esas miradas tristes, quejándose de que nunca pasaba tiempo con ella. Y eso era cierto. No lo había hecho, no desde… bueno, desde que dejó de salir con Bella, y Emmett había regresado.

Habíamos ido al Smoke Hole, pero el lugar estaba lleno, así que terminamos pidiendo una pizza y partiendo a la casa de los Denali.

Habían pasado meses desde que había estado allí, y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, y Alec e Irina eran diferentes comparado a cómo estaban antes de la muerte de Eathan. Se sentía bien salir con ellos.

Hasta que empezamos a hablar de la noche del domingo. Por primera vez, vi temor real destilar de Irina cuando Alec habló sobre su participación. Tenía miedo de perder a Alec, también. Alice todavía quería matar a Benjamín. Tomó horas conseguir estar todos en la misma página sobre el domingo.

Había enviado un mensaje a Bella, haciéndole saber que no iría con ella antes de que se fuera a la cama, pero no conseguí una respuesta.

Diciéndome que probablemente había pegado su nariz en un libro, traté de no dejar que el estrés me consumiera. "Tratar" es la palabra clave, porque a pesar de que estaba de pie y con vida, al igual que Bella, eso no significaba que otras cosas no pudieran pasarle.

Llegué a casa alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Aún no había respuesta de Bella, pero le envié otro texto para cuando se levantara la mañana del sábado. Deslizándome en un par de sueltos, viejos pantalones, encendí la música en un volumen bajo y me dormí en el primer momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, profundamente y sin sueños. Un cálido sentido de consciencia me despertó horas más tarde, y sonreí adormilado, reconociendo la serie de temblores a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello, aún medio dormido.

Bella fue silenciosa mientras abría la puerta y se arrastraba por la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Durante un par de momentos, estuvo todavía callada, y podía sentir su mirada en mí.

Me di la vuelta hacia ella y sin ninguna advertencia, serpenteé un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La arrastré hacia abajo en la cama a mi lado, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días."

Lanzando una pierna sobre la de ella, la abracé con fuerza. "¿Dónde están mi tocino y huevos?"

"Pensé que te estabas ofreciendo a hacerlos."

"Te confundiste con lo que dije. Ve a la cocina, mujer."

"Lo que sea." Bella se puso de lado, frente a mí. Besé la punta de su nariz y luego planté mi cara de nuevo en la almohada. Rió.

"Es demasiado temprano."

"Son casi las diez", respondió.

"Demasiado temprano." Envolví mi brazo sobre sus caderas y volví mi cabeza por lo que estaba frente a ella. "No respondiste anoche."

"Me quedé dormida y… me imaginaba de que estabas ocupado."

Arqueé una ceja. "No estaba ocupado."

"Pasé a verte anoche, y esperé por un tiempo." jugueteó con el borde de la manta, enredando sus dedos. "Te quedaste hasta tarde."

Abrí un ojo. "Así que conseguiste mi texto y tuviste tiempo para responder." Suspiré. "¿Por qué me ignoras, gatita? Mis sentimientos están heridos."

"Estoy seguro de que Irina los calmó por ti." Sus mejillas se encendieron.

Mirándola por un momento, sonreí. "Estás celosa."

"No estoy celosa."

"gatita…"

Rodó los ojos y luego abrió la boca. Un torrente de palabras salieron.

"Estaba preocupada por el Anciano estando aquí, y se suponía que hablaríamos anoche. Nunca apareciste. En su lugar saliste con Alec, Alice e Irina, Irina, como la ex-novia, ¿y cómo lo supe? Tu hermano. ¿Y cómo los arreglos de asientos funcionaron? ¿Alice y Alec sentados en un lado y tú e Irina en el otro? Apuesto a que era realmente cómodo."

Luché por no sonreír. "gatita…"

"No me llames gatita." Frunció el ceño, en un rollo ahora. "¿Te fuiste alrededor de las cinco o así y no volviste hasta cuándo? ¿Pasadas las dos de la mañana? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Y saca esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. Esto no es divertido."

No había manera de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro. "Me encanta cuando tus garras salen."

"Oh, cállate." Empujó el brazo que tenía alrededor de sus caderas.

"Déjame levantarme. Puedes llamar a Irina y ver si se te hará unos huevos y tocino. Me voy de aquí."

Me moví en ella, no fuera de ella. Presionando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, le sonreí. "Sólo quiero oírte decir: estoy celosa."

Sus labios se fruncieron. "Ya lo dije, cara de culo. Estoy celosa. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Ladeé cabeza hacia un lado. "Oh, no sé. Tal vez porque nunca quise a Irina, y te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi—y antes de que empieces, sé que tenía una mala manera de demostrarlo, pero sabes que te quería. Sólo a ti. Estás loca por estar celosa."

"¿Lo estoy?" Se cuestionó. "Estaban juntos."

"Estábamos juntos."

"Probablemente todavía te quiere."

"No la quiero, así que no importa."

Su labio inferior temblaba. "Es una hermosa modelo."

"Y tú eres más hermosa", le dije, y eso era la pura verdad de Dios.

Rodó los ojos. "No trates de hablar dulce."

"No lo hago."

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, y me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo.

"Sabes, al principio pensé que me merecía lo de anoche. Ahora sé cómo te sentías cuando salía con Benjamín. Como si estuviera recibiendo clases de karma, pero no es lo mismo. Tú y yo no estábamos juntos entonces, y Benjamín y yo no teníamos ese tipo de historia."

Maldita sea, escucharla decirlo así, finalmente alejó la sonrisa de mi rostro. Rodé mis hombros, sintiéndome como mierda. "Tienes razón. No es lo mismo. No salí con Irina en una cita. Alec se detuvo y nos pusimos a hablar de Aro. Él tenía hambre, así que decidimos buscar algo de comer. Alice se coló, e Irina estaba allí porque, ya sabes, es su hermana."

Levantó un hombro.

"Y no fuimos a comer. Terminamos pidiendo pizza, volvimos a casa de Alec, y hablamos del domingo. Irina tiene un miedo de muerte de perder a Alec, también. Alice todavía quiere matar a Benjamín. Pasé horas hablando de esto. No era una fiesta a la que no fuiste invitada."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste al menos? Pudiste haber dicho algo", dijo.

"Entonces mi imaginación no habría corrido en círculos a mi alrededor."

Empujé hacia arriba y me senté a su lado. "Quería pasar cuando llegué a casa, pero era tarde. Mira, no pensé en ello."

"Aparentemente", murmuró.

Frotando mi pecho, cerré mis ojos un instante. Una parte de mí aún no entendía cómo podía estar celosa de Irina, pero entendía a donde quería llegar. "Honestamente, no creí que estuvieras tan trastornada. Pensé que sabrías mejor."

Bella me miró. "¿Sabría mejor?"

"Sí, que tú sabrías que si Irina se pavoneara en mi habitación desnuda justo ahora, todavía enviaría su embalaje. Que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte."

Su nariz se arrugó. "Gracias por esa imagen que implantaste en mi cerebro para siempre."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me reí con sequedad. "Esta inseguridad me hace enojar, Bella."

Su boca se abrió, y entonces, un segundo más tarde, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y sabía que lo que dije no había sido bien recibido. "¿Disculpa? ¿Eres el único que tiene permitido ser inseguro?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar inseguro?"

"Buena pregunta, pero, ¿cómo llamas a tu pequeño episodio con Benjamín ayer en el pasillo? ¿Y esa estúpida pregunta acerca de mí queriendo ayudar a Benjamín?"

Mantuve la boca cerrada. Hablaba de cuando la besé frente a Benjamín.

¿Qué demonios se supone que significaba? Podría besarla… Oh, bien, de acuerdo, la besé frente a Benjamín, porque simplemente me gustaba besarla y porque estaba en frente del idiota.

"¡Ja! Exactamente. Es aún más ridículo que tú seas inseguro. Permite que los explique para ti." Electricidad saltó de su piel. "Aborrezco a Benjamín. Me usó y estaba dispuesto a entregarme a Daedalus. Mató a Eathan. Sólo hay una pequeñísima parte de mí que en realidad lo tolera. ¿Cómo puedes incluso estar un poco celoso de él?"

Mi mandíbula apareció. "Él te quiere."

"Oh, Dios mío, no lo hace."

"Lo que sea. Soy un chico. Sé lo que otros chicos están pensando."

Levantó las manos. "No importa si lo hizo. Lo. Odio."

"De acuerdo."

"Y tú no odias a Irina. Hay una parte de ti que la ama. Sé que lo haces y tal vez no de la misma forma en la que te sientes por mí, pero hay afecto— hay historia. Demándame si estoy un poco intimidada por eso." Se empujó fuera de la cama.

La seguí, moviéndome para así estar de pie frente a ella. Acunando sus mejillas, le miré directamente a los ojos. "De acuerdo. Veo tu punto. Debí haber dicho algo. Y las cosas con Benjamín—sí, es estúpido, también."

"Bien." Se cruzó de brazos.

Oh, esas garras estaban todavía fuera. Realmente estaba mal que encontrara eso caliente. "Pero tienes que entender que es a ti a quien quiero. No a Irina. Ni a nadie más."

"¿Incluso si los Ancianos quieren que estés con alguien como ella?"

¿De dónde rayos vino eso? Bajé mis labios a los de ella, besándola suavemente. "No me importa lo que ellos quieren. Soy muy egoísta con eso. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"¿Estamos bien, entonces?"

"Si prometes que no me darás ninguna mierda por ir contigo mañana."

Suspirando, presioné mi frente contra la suya. "Pides demasiado."

"Lo hago."

"No quiero que vayas, gatita." Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Pero no puedo detenerte. Promete que permanecerás cerca de mí."

"Lo prometo."

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza. "Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no es así?"

"No siempre." Puso sus manos en mis costados.

Pensar en ella conmigo el domingo por la noche me hizo estremecer, pero no sería capaz de detenerla. Al igual que no podía detener a Emmett.

"Venga. Vamos por el tocino y los huevos. Necesitaré toda mi fuerza para hoy."

"¿A qué…?" Se interrumpió, y entonces pareció recordar que el idiota vendría hoy para hablar sobre los planes del domingo. "Oh, sí… Benjamín."

"Sí." La besé de nuevo. "Tomará mucho de mí no cometer daños corporales. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? Así que tocino extra para mí."


	12. chapter 12

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

No había suficiente tocino en el maldito mundo o en el universo para hacer frente a la reunión con Benjamín.

Alice le había dado la bienvenida a nuestra casa con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que debería habérsela roto, lo cual Alec y yo encontramos hilarante.

De acuerdo. Todos en la sala a excepción de Benjamín lo encontraron hilarante.

Conseguimos ponernos a trabajar inmediatamente, porque sentarnos a charlar con ese cara de culo no estaba en la lista de prerrogativas de nadie. Había traído un mapa de Mount Weather con él. La línea roja que seguiríamos mañana era un camino de acceso de fuego, una entrada a Mount Weather.

Según él, no seríamos capaces de conducir todo el camino hacia arriba, lo que era un gran "no jodas." Tendríamos que aparcar a varias millas por la carretera y viajar a una buena velocidad Luxen.

Levanté la vista del mapa que estaba tumbado sobre la mesa de café y miré a Bella. Sólo la había visto conseguir ese tipo de velocidad una vez.

"¿Puedes hacer esto?"

"Sí", dijo después de un momento de vacilación.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice se puso de pie. "¿Qué tan rápido pueden correr realmente?"

"Lo malditamente rápido que sea necesario", dijo Benjamín. "Ven a mí de nuevo, y te mostraré lo rápido que puedo correr."

Alice rio. "Apuesto que aún te atrapo."

"Tal vez", murmuró y luego le dijo a Bella: "Necesitas practicar todo el día mañana. Tal vez incluso esta noche. No podemos tener a alguien ralentizándonos."

"No voy a ralentizar a nadie."

"Sólo me aseguraba." Sus ojos se agitaron cuando se encontraron con los míos.

La irritación se encendió. "Ella no es tu problema para que te preocupes", espeté.

Anthony intervino antes de que pudiéramos salir del tema. Había una vieja granja en la parte inferior del camino de acceso, que nos dará un lugar perfecto para aparcar los coches y esconderlos. Irina y Alice, junto con Anthony, se quedarán con los coches si las cosas iban al sur, permitiéndonos a Bella, Alec, y a mí ayudar a Benjamín y a Emmett a recuperar a Rose y a Amun.

"Esto ni siquiera debería tomar quince minutos." Me senté al lado de Bella y dirigí una mirada afilada a Benjamín. "Y entonces, tomarás a Amun y te largarás de aquí. No tienes ninguna razón para volver."

"¿Y qué si lo hace?" Preguntó Alice. "¿Y si encuentra otra excusa para chantajearte a ayudarlo?"

"No lo haré", dijo Benjamín, y luego miró a Bella. "No tengo una razón para volver."

Hombre, iba a dañar seriamente a este chico. "Si lo haces, me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero hacer—probablemente lo disfrutaré, pero no quiero."

Benjamín hizo un gesto con la barbilla. "Lo tengo."

"De acuerdo, entonces", Anthony se dirigió a la habitación. "Nos encontramos aquí a las seis y media de la mañana. ¿Tienes las cosas cubiertas, Bella?"

Asintió. "Mamá piensa que estoy haciendo una fiesta de pijamas con Jessica. Trabaja de todos modos."

"Ella siempre trabaja", dijo Irina, mirando sus uñas. "¿Incluso le gusta estar en casa?"

Bella se puso rígida. "Está pagando una hipoteca, comida, facturas y todos mis gastos por sí misma. Tiene que trabajar mucho."

"Tal vez deberías conseguir un trabajo, entonces", sugirió, sus ojos parpadeantes. "Como algo después de la escuela que te tome unas veinte horas o así de tu vida."

Bella se cruzó de brazos, sus labios fruncidos. "¿Por qué estás sugiriendo eso, por favor, dime?"

Irina sonrió de una forma que reconocí. "Sólo creo que si te preocuparas por tu madre, deberías ayudarla."

Puse mi mano en la espalda de Bella, preparado para decirle a Irina ya basta, pero Bella habló, defendiéndose por sí misma. "Estoy segura de eso."

"Sólo hay una cosa por la que tenemos que preocuparnos", dijo Benjamín, cambiando de tema. "Tienen puertas de emergencia que se cierran a cada tantos pies cuando las alarmas suenan. Esas puertas también tienen un arma defensiva. No se acerque a la luz azul. Son láseres. Manténganse alejados."

Oh, sí, eso es sólo un pequeño detalle.

Benjamín sonrió. "Pero no deberían ser un problema. Debemos entrar y salir sin ser vistos."

"De acuerdo", dijo Alec lentamente. "¿Algo más? ¿Cómo una red de ónix de la que haya que preocuparse?"

Benjamín rió. "No, eso debería cubrirlo."

"Entonces es tiempo de que te vayas", dijo Alice, mirándolo como si quisiera ir a su cara otra vez, y estaba seguro como el infierno de que no iba a detenerla.

Sin más presión, Benjamín se fue. Nuestro grupo se disolvió, dejando a Alice y Emmett con Bella.

Bella juntó las manos. "Quiero practicar la cosa de la velocidad. Quiero decir, sé que puedo hacerlo tan rápido como ustedes, pero sólo quiero practicar."

Alice no dijo nada, pero Emmett habló. "Podemos hacerlo. Podría usar la práctica para mí."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella. "Está un poco oscuro en este momento. Probablemente terminarás rompiéndote el cuello, pero podemos hacerlo mañana."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza", respondió.

"Ya lo tienes." La besé en la mejilla.

Bella me dio un codazo y luego se volvió en mis brazos, frente a Alice. La sentí tomar una respiración profunda. "¿Tú… ayudarás?"

Quería que mi hermana respondiera, que simplemente dijera que sí, porque sería un paso en la reparación de la grieta entre ellas, pero no dijo nada mientras salía de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras.

Maldita sea.

"Entrará en razón." Le di un pequeño apretón. "Sé que lo hará."

Confusión marcó el rostro de Emmett. "No sé lo que le pasó mientras no estuve. No entiendo."

"Todos cambiamos, hermano, pero las cosas… las cosas volverán a la normalidad pronto."

Dolor se deslizó en los ojos de Emmett, y anhelaba que llegara un día en el que no fuera perseguido por los recuerdos oscuros de su tiempo con Daedalus. Parpadeó, y apareció una débil sonrisa. "¿Maratón de Ghost Investigators?"

"No tienes que preguntármelo dos veces." Levanté mi mano y el control remoto se disparó hacia adelante. "Tengo como seis horas grabadas. ¿Palomitas? Necesitamos palomitas."

"Y el helado." Emmett se puso de pie. "Tengo ganas de comer."

Sonriendo suavemente, Bella se sentó a mi lado. Pasé mis labios por su mejilla. "Está volviendo en sí, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó.

"Si, lo está."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Nos aseguraremos de que mañana no le pase nada."

Pasamos la mayor parte del domingo por la mañana y la tarde practicando. Dado que la nieve se había derretido, el suelo estaba empapado, y Bella estaba cubierta de barro.

Era una Gatita sucia.

La golpeé mientras caminaba por delante de mí, y me lanzó una mirada. Sonreí. "Tienes suciedad en tu mejilla. Lindo."

Bella me miró, y supe por qué. No había ni una mota de barro en mí.

Habíamos estado corriendo durante horas, y ni siquiera había empezado a sudar. Se volvió a Emmett. "¿Siempre es así de irritantemente bueno?"

Emmett asintió mientras se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de su mano.

"Sí, es el mejor en esta clase de cosas—correr, cosas físicas."

Pateó el barro de sus zapatillas de deporte. "Apestas."

Reí.

Bella sacó su lengua y volvió a estar a nuestro lado. Nos quedamos en el borde del bosque, que llegaba hasta su patio delantero.

"Prepárense", dije, con las manos curvadas a mis lados. "¡Vamos!"

A mi lado, Bella se empujó hacia adelante y esta vez, me di cuenta de que estaba prestando más atención al terreno sin disminuir la velocidad. Los árboles eran borrosos mientras corría hacia delante, disfrutando la forma en que la Fuente ondulaba sobre mi piel.

Mirando por encima de mi hombro, sonreí cuando vi a Bella pasar a Emmett. Su cuerpo brillaba débilmente, y su sonrisa era impresionante.

Llegué a la corriente tan sólo diez segundos antes que ellos, girando para verlos. Ambos habían mejorado drásticamente a cuando empezamos, y eran casi tan rápidos como yo, y eso era decir algo.

Aunque Bella aún no había conseguido realmente la habilidad de ralentizar. Su aspecto fangoso podía dar fe de ello. Vigorizado, me preparé para engancharla si comenzaba a ir hacia abajo como si estuviera llegando a primera base.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Levantando tierra y rocas sueltas, clavó sus pies en el suelo mientras desaceleraba. Sus pies se detuvieron, pero su cuerpo siguió. La atrapé para que no terminara en el lago. Bella se dio la vuelta mientras reía y se estiraba.

Sus ojos brillaban. Me besó en la mejilla.

Sonreí. "Tus ojos están brillando."

"¿En serio—como lo hacen los tuyos? ¿Toda la cosa del diamante brillante?"

Emmett se detuvo, cepillando hacia atrás las fuertes olas de cabello.

"No, sólo el color es luminoso. Es bonito."

"Es hermoso", corregí. "Pero es mejor tener cuidado de no hacer eso delante de la gente."

Bella asintió.

Llevé mis manos a la espalda de Emmett. "¿Por qué no lo dejamos?

Ambos están bien para ir, y estoy hambriento."

Ella se frotó las manos. "Adelántense y vuelvan. Voy a hacer unas cuantas carreras más."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Quiero correr en círculos a su alrededor."

"Nunca va a pasar, gatita." Me acerqué a ella y busqué un lugar limpio en ella para besarla. No encontré ninguno, pero aun así puse un beso en su mejilla. "Quizás deberías renunciar a ello."

Me lanzó un empujón juguetón en mi pecho. "Uno de estos días vas a comer cuervo."

"Dudo que alguno de nosotros esté alrededor para ver eso." Emmett me sonrió.

Mi pecho se detuvo mientras Emmett volvía esa sonrisa a Kat—en mi chica—y me llamó la atención la felicidad detrás de la sonrisa. Era Emmett, realmente él. Esa era su sonrisa—tranquila y relajada.

Completamente inconsciente de mí mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en su barbilla, quitó el cabello de su frente y luego comenzó a correr. "¡Una carrera, hermano!" Gritó.

Miré a Bella.

Ve, articuló.

Enviándole una rápida sonrisa, troté detrás de Emmett. "Sabes que perderás."

"Probablemente", respondió. "Pero hey, es bueno para tu ego, ¿no es así?"

Aspiré. Prácticamente podía oír la voz de Bella en mi cabeza, diciéndome que eso era algo con lo que no necesitaba ayuda.

Corrimos a una velocidad normal durante un par de minutos, y luego Emmett dejó de perder el tiempo. Aprovechando la Fuente, voló sobre el fangoso, desigual suelo. Permanecí a su lado todo el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Emmett se ralentizó al mismo tiempo que yo, sus zapatillas de deporte levantando grava mientras se acercaba al camino de entrada. Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos iridiscentes mientras sonreía. "Puedes correr un infierno mucho más rápido que eso."

"Tal vez." Toqué mi hombro con el suyo mientras caminaba junto a él.

"Mi ego no necesita ayuda."

"No me digas."

Sorprendido, reí mientras subía los escalones del porche. Una parte de mí quería volverme y abrazarlo, pero sabía que era más inteligente no señalarlo. Así que pretendí que no era la gran cosa el que estuviera actuando cada vez más como él mismo desde que había vuelto.

En la cocina, abrí la nevera. "¿Qué tienes ganas de comer?"

Emmett se quitó las botas llenas de barro y luego se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina. "Cualquier cosa, si en realidad harás algo para mí."

Aspiré mientras tomaba el bote de mantequilla y un par de rebanadas de queso. "Sándwiches de queso a la plancha."

Él estaba tranquilo mientras untaba mantequilla al pan, haciendo suficientes para cuando Bella se uniera a nosotros. "¿Estás nervioso por esta noche?" Preguntó.

¿Cómo podría realmente responder a eso? Dejé el sándwich en el sartén caliente, con mantequilla, pensando mis palabras. Las asenté, "Estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito."

"Lo mismo digo." Emmett tenía una mano en su cabello cuando miró por encima de su hombro, su mirada centrándose en el suelo. Sus cejas estaban unidas mientras fruncía el ceño. "Yo no… yo necesitaré tu ayuda esta noche."

Sosteniendo la espátula, lo enfrenté. "Tienes mi ayuda, Emmett."

"No. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a…" Se aclaró la garganta mientras me miraba. Su rostro tenía por fin un poco de relleno, pero todavía había una nitidez en sus pómulos. "Me refiero a que podría necesitar tu ayuda con… con Rose. No creo que esté en un buen lugar, ¿sabes?"

Recordando cómo Bella había descrito la forma en que Rose había actuado, asentí.

"Y no sé si… si me reconocerá."

Mi mano se tensó sobre la espátula. "Te reconocerá, Emmett."

"No lo sé", respondió en voz baja, lanzando su mirada hacia el suelo otra vez. "Hubieron veces en los que ella no lo hacía. Hubieron veces en las que yo no la reconocía."

Olvidé obligarme a respirar.

"Sólo quiero sacarla de allí sin que ella o… o cualquiera se haga daño.".

Emmett levantó lentamente su mirada a la mía. "Y no sé si… si cuando la vea y no me reconozca, será… de mucha ayuda."

"Lo entiendo." Sacudiéndome, me retorcí de nuevo a la cocina y volteé los sándwiches. "Te entiendo, Emmett."

Hubo una pausa. "Gracias."

Con un nudo en la garganta, asentí, y esperaba que no pasara nada de eso. Quería que su reencuentro con Rosalie fuera feliz, pero sabía mejor que no debía tener esperanzas ciegas con cualquier cosa. Eso sólo era pedir al universo que te meara y te diga que estaba lloviendo.

Cuando los sándwiches terminaron, los saqué del sartén y los coloqué en platos. Le di uno a Emmett cuando sentí que mi corazón saltaba de manera irregular en mi pecho, la sensación tomándome con la guardia baja.

Bella.

Era diferente a su práctica. Dejando la espátula en el fregadero, me moví malditamente rápido, alcanzando la puerta en menos de un segundo.

Salí, viendo de inmediato la Expedition negra estacionada en el camino. Vi al Oficial Stefan, pero no vi a Bella.

Me moví del porche a la entrada de Bella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendiendo a Stefan.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Stefan?"

Dio un paso atrás y se llevó la mano al pecho. "Edward, Dios, odio cuando haces eso." Cuando no respondí, el hombre mayor dio una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. "Estoy haciendo una investigación."

"De acuerdo."

Me tensé mientras Stefan metía la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacaba una pequeña libreta, abriéndola. "El Oficial Eleazar Vaughn ha estado desaparecido desde antes de Año Nuevo. Estoy comprobando todas las posibles pistas."

Algo estaba totalmente mal con el hecho de él apareciéndose hoy, de todos los días, preguntándonos sobre Vaughn. Mantuve mi nivel de voz y mi rostro en blanco mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho. "¿Por qué iba a saber lo que le pasó o importarme?"

Stefan levantó una ceja. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?"

"No lo he visto desde el día en que aparecieron para hacer su chequeo y todos querían comer en el repugnante buffet Chino", respondí. "Aún no me recupero de eso."

Dio una sonrisa renuente. "Sí, la comida era terrible." Escribió algo y luego deslizó su cuaderno en el bolsillo. "¿Así que no han visto Vaughn en absoluto?"

"Nop." Miré por encima de su hombro, detectando un movimiento.

El otro hombre asintió. "Sé que ustedes dos no eran grandes fans del otro. No me imaginaba que hiciera ninguna visita no autorizada, pero tenemos que comprobar todas las posibilidades en este punto."

"Comprensible." Miré hacia donde había visto algo entre los árboles, pero no podía estar seguro. "¿Por qué estabas mirando la casa del vecino?"

"Estaba chequeando todas las casas", respondió. "¿Sigues siendo amigo de la chica con la que te vimos?"

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

Stefan rio mientras caminaba a mi lado, dándome palmadas en el hombro. "Edward, ¿cuándo vas a soltarte? No me importa con quién… pases tú tiempo. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo."

Como si realmente creyera eso. Stefan no era tan idiota como Vaughn había sido, pero eso no era decir mucho. "Así que, si decido tener citas exclusivamente con humanas y establecerme con una, ¿no me reportarás?"

"Mientras no vea evidencia innegable, no me importa. Esto es sólo un trabajo con una buena jubilación, y espero llegar a ese punto." Se dirigió a su vehículo, pero se detuvo frente a mí. "Hay una diferencia entre la evidencia y mi intestino. Por ejemplo, mi instinto me dijo que tu hermano estaba en una relación seria con la humana con la que desapareció, pero no había ninguna evidencia."

Me apoyé en su camioneta. Ahora la conversación estaba yendo a un territorio complicado. Sabría si Stefan estaba mintiendo y pretendiendo que no sabía que Emmett estaba sentado en el interior, lo más probable era que sin comer su sándwich de queso a la plancha, o si iba a decir la verdad.

"¿Viste el cuerpo de mi hermano cuando lo encontraron?"

Un momento tenso siguió, y Stefan bajó la barbilla. "No estaba allí cuando me dijeron que encontraron su cuerpo junto con el de la chica. Sólo fui informado de lo que pasó. Sólo soy un oficial." Levantó la cabeza. "Y no he sido informado de nada diferente. No soy nada en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero no soy ciego."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Pregunté.

Stefan sonrió forzadamente. "Sé lo que hay en tu casa, Edward. Sé que me mintieron—a muchos de nosotros nos han mentido y no tienen idea de lo que realmente está pasando. Sólo tenemos trabajos. Los hacemos, y mantenemos nuestras cabezas bajas."

Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi respeto por el hombre aumentaba.

"¿Y estás manteniendo tu cabeza baja ahora?"

"Me dijeron que registrara el posible paradero de Vaughn y eso fue todo." Hizo un gesto a la puerta de su coche, y se alejó. "Sé que no debo abordar nada que no se me haya sido dicho. Realmente quiero ese plan de jubilación." Se subió, cerrando la puerta del coche. "Cuídate."

Me moví hacia atrás. "Hasta luego, Stefan."

Los neumáticos levantaron y patearon la grava mientras la Expedition se retiraba a la carretera, soplando humo del escape. Esa fue una… interesante conversación. Mientras que quería creer lo que había dicho Stefan, sabía mejor que no debía verlo como una no-amenaza.

Suspirando, me di la vuelta, explorando los bosques. Tomé un destello azul—era el jersey de Bella. Empecé a ir por el camino, deteniéndome cuando Bella trotó fuera de los bosques.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó.

Asentí. "¿Oíste algo de eso?"

"Sí, estaba de vuelta cuando lo vi." Se detuvo, arrugando la nariz. "¿Le crees?"

"No sé." Dejé caer mi brazo sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndola hacia mi casa. "Stefan siempre ha sido un chico decente, pero esto no sienta bien conmigo."

Cruzó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó. "¿Qué parte?"

"Todo ello—todo este escenario." Me senté en el escalón superior del porche y tiré de ella en mi regazo, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. "El hecho de que el DOD—incluso Stefan—saben muy bien que Emmett ha vuelto y se dieran cuenta de que sabemos que mintieron. Y no están haciendo nada." Cerré mis ojos mientras apretaba su mejilla con la mía. "Y lo que estamos haciendo esta noche—puede funcionar, pero es tan loco.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si ya saben que estamos yendo."

Bella alisó su pulgar a lo largo de mi mandíbula mientras besaba mi mejilla. "¿Crees que estamos caminando a una trampa?"

"Creo que hemos estado dentro de la trampa todo el tiempo y sólo estamos esperando a que la primavera termine." Tomé su sucia mano.

Se estremeció. "¿Y aún haremos esto?"

Me encontré con su mirada. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Tú tampoco", respondió en voz baja. "Pero ambos lo haremos."

"Lo haremos."

Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos, y luego me besó.

"Creo que… voy a pasar algo de tiempo con mi mamá antes de que nos vayamos. Debería estar despierta pronto."

La besé de vuelta, vertiendo en ella todo lo que sentía—el anhelo por más tiempo, la desesperación de que no hubiera suficiente, y todo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando hablé, mi voz sonaba cruda a mis oídos. "Esa es una buena idea, gatita."

Horas más tarde, todo el mundo estaba tenso de camino a Mount Weather. Hubo risas y maldiciones, pero eran forzadas. Todos sabíamos que algunos o todos podríamos no hacer el viaje de regreso. Esa era una aleccionadora comprensión que perseguía cada uno de nosotros.

Así que me centré en el hecho de que Bella estaba usando una de mis viejas térmicas negras, y no había nada más caliente en este mundo que verla en mi ropa. La cantidad de posesivo orgullo que sentía probablemente era un poco molesto.

Tomamos dos coches—Alice, Irina y Alec estaban viajando en el coche de Anthony. Tenía sentido que Benjamín estuviera en el mío, porque era un poco menos probable matarlo en el camino. El idiota permaneció en silencio durante los primeros treinta minutos, pero ahora no se callaba. Era tan malo que Emmett murmuró: "¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?"

"Cuando estoy durmiendo", respondió Benjamín.

"Y cuando estés muerto", le tiré de vuelta. "Dejarás de hablar cuando estés muerto."

Hubo una pausa. "Ya entendí."

"Bien." Me concentré en la carretera. "Intenta callarte por un rato."

Bella se dio la vuelta, frente a Emmett. "¿Qué harás cuando veas a Rose?"

Recordando lo que había dicho en la cocina, no tenía idea de cómo iba a responder a esa pregunta.

Y entonces dijo: "Oh, hombre, no sé. Respirar—finalmente seré capaz de respirar."

Maldición.

Dios. Maldición.

La voz de Bella era gutural mientras hablaba. "Estoy segura de que ella se sentirá de la misma manera."

Ella me miró y sonrió un poco. Sus hombros se tensaron mientras miraba a Benjamín. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

No respondió inmediatamente. "Nos iremos de aquí y nos dirigiremos al oeste. Y la primera cosa que haremos será surfear. Realmente amaba el mar."

Mis labios se torcieron ante eso, porque sonaba tan malditamente normal.

Bella se dio la vuelta, centrándose en sus manos. "Eso es… eso es bueno."

Cuando estábamos a media milla de la carretera de acceso, un celular sonó desde el asiento trasero. "Es de Seth", dijo Benjamín. "Quiere asegurarse de que estamos a tiempo."

"Lo estamos", respondí.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, entre los asientos delanteros. Quizás podría subirse en mi regazo. "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Estoy seguro."

"Sólo estoy comprobando", Emmett se quejó, sentándose de nuevo.

Benjamín tomó su lugar, y gemí. "Todo bien, Seth está listo para hacer esto. Quería recordarnos que sólo tenemos quince minutos. Si algo sale mal, saldremos y lo intentaremos de nuevo más tarde."

"No quiero intentarlo de nuevo más tarde", Emmett protestó. "Una vez que estemos ahí, tenemos que seguir adelante."

En el espejo retrovisor, vi a Benjamin fruncir el ceño. "Quiero sacarlos tanto como tú, hombre, pero tenemos un límite de tiempo. Eso es todo."

"Nos apegaremos al plan." Me encontré con la mirada de mi hermano en el espejo. "Eso es todo, Emmett. No voy a perderte de nuevo."

"Nada irá mal, de todos modos", Bella interrumpió. "Todo irá como planeamos."

Mi mandíbula se tensó, viendo la carretera de acceso adelante. Reduje la velocidad, sumergiéndome en el carril izquierdo. No había señales, pero era el único camino que se parecía al que estaba en el mapa. En el espejo retrovisor, vi los faros de Anthony siguiéndome. A un par de cientos de pies en el camino oscuro, había una antigua casa de campo a la derecha, apenas iluminada bajo la luna plateada.

Bingo.

"Espeluznante", Bella murmuró, mirando a la mitad de la azotea faltante.

"Apuesto a que tus chicos fantasmas dirían que este lugar está embrujado."

Reí. "Dicen que cada lugar está embrujado. Es por eso que los amo."

"No es verdad", dijo Emmett mientras aparcábamos, y Anthony estaba justo detrás de nosotros.

Anthony y yo apagamos las luces y motores. Mirando el reloj, vi que teníamos cinco minutos para las nueve. No había tiempo que perder en este punto.

El celular de Benjamín sonó otra vez. "Sólo está asegurándose de que estamos listos."

"Dios, es un pequeño niño molesto", murmuré, mirando hacia donde Anthony se había estacionado. "Estamos listos para hacer esto. ¿Alec?"

Se deslizó hacia fuera, murmurando algo a Alice y a su hermana. Luego se volvió, haciendo lo que parecían ser señales pandilleras. ¿Qué demonios?

"Estoy listo", dijo.

"Caray", murmuró Benjamín.

"Nos apegaremos al plan. En ningún momento, ninguno de nosotros", me dirigí sobre todo a Emmett, "se desviará del plan. Todos volveremos esta noche."

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo mientras abríamos las puertas del coche. Encontré a Bella, poniendo mi mano en su brazo. "Mantente cerca de mí."

Asintió.

Su nerviosismo era una entidad tangible, y no podía culparla. No estaba pensando demasiado en lo de lo que estábamos haciendo, porque era demasiado loco. "¿Tiempo?" Pregunté.

Benjamín miró su teléfono celular. "Un minuto."

En la oscuridad, encontré la mano de Bella y la apreté.

"Treinta segundos", dijo Benjamín.

Detuve la función de mis pulmones.

"Diez segundos."

Dándole a su mano un apretón más, me aferré. No había manera de dejarla ir.

A nuestro lado, Benjamín se inclinó hacia adelante. "Tres, dos, ¡vamos!"

Desaparecimos, los cinco, corriendo a través de la oscuridad. Energía ondulaba a través del aire, cargado con estática. Llegamos a la montaña, permaneciendo cerca de la carretera, pero evitando las corrientes de luz.

Me aferré a Bella, pero no la jalé. Se mantenía a nuestro lado, moviéndose tan rápido como el resto de nosotros. En poco más de un minuto, focos brillantes iluminaron una cerca de veinte pies de altura.

Aminoramos el ritmo, deteniéndonos completamente detrás de la última hilera de árboles.

Señales rojas y blancas marcaban la valla eléctrica. Detrás de ellos había un campo de fútbol de espacio abierto y una estructura masiva— Mount Weather.

"¿Tiempo?" Pregunté.

"Un minuto para las nueve." Benjamín pasó una mano por su cabello. "De acuerdo, tengo a un guardia en la puerta. ¿Ven algún otro?"

Escaneé, sin ver a nadie más. Seth tenía razón. Era cambio de turno, y sólo la puerta estaba cubierta. Íbamos a tener que golpear al guardia antes de que él supiera lo que venía.

"Denme un segundo", Alec dijo, escapando de los árboles, arrastrándose hacia el guardia vestido de negro.

Tenso, observé mientras bajaba y ponía su mano en el suelo. Chispas azules volaron y el guardia comenzó a girarse hacia el lugar donde estaba agachado Alec, pero la sobrecarga de electricidad le llegó.

El hombre tembló como si alguien lo hubiera sacudido. La pistola que llevaba cayó de sus manos, y segundos después, estaba tendido en el suelo junto a ella. El hombre estaba vivo, pero ajeno al mundo.

"No sabrá qué lo golpeó." Alec sonrió mientras soplaba sobre sus dedos. "Estará fuera por unos veinte minutos más o menos."

"Lindo", dijo Emmett. "Le hubiera freído el cerebro si intentaba eso."

Elegí no responder a eso mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Todo en lo que podía confiar era en si Seth había bajado las cámaras y nos había dado los códigos correctos. Si no, oficialmente estábamos jodidos.

Y Seth oficialmente era un niño muerto.

"Ícarus", Benjamín dijo en voz baja.

Asentí y después puse rápidamente el código. Un clic mecánico siguió, y un zumbido bajo rompió el silencio. Nuestras respiraciones subieron, formando nubes de niebla en el aire frío mientras la puerta se abría.

Era demasiado pronto para estar aliviado.

Haciendo señas a todos hacia adelante, corrimos a través del campo y llegamos al edificio. Escaneé la pared, sin encontrar el panel de control para ingresar el segundo código.

"¿Dónde está el maldito teclado?" Exigió Emmett, paseando entre las puertas.

Bella dio un paso atrás. "Ahí." Señaló a la derecha.

Alec corrió hacia donde el panel estaba colocado detrás de un revestimiento. "¿Listo?"

Echando un vistazo a Bella y luego a mí, Emmett asintió y se centró en la puerta del medio frente a nosotros. "Listo."

"Labyrinth", murmuré desde donde estaba detrás de Bella y Emmett. "Y por favor, Dios, deletréalo correctamente."

Alec rio y luego introdujo el código. Pasó un segundo y la puerta se abrió en silencio, revelando un ancho túnel naranja. Al final del camino estaban los ascensores. De ahí, bajaríamos seis pisos, y luego buscaríamos las celdas.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido.

Emmett dio un paso a través de la puerta, Bella justo detrás de él. Fui por ella, queriendo que permaneciera a mi lado, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla hubo un pequeño sonido, como si nos hubiésemos acercado a un nido de víboras.

Sin previo aviso, Emmett cayó al suelo en un montón fulminante. Mi estómago cayó mientras el horror y la ira se levantaron rápidamente. Corrí a su lado, poniendo mis manos sobre él. Él se sacudió como si mi contacto lo escaldara. Recorrí su cuerpo, buscando lesiones invisibles.

¿Qué demonios?

"Que nadie se mueva", Alec ordenó mientras la cara de Benjamín palidecía.

Entonces me golpeó, la forma en la que Emmett retorció su cuerpo. Era tan familiar, al igual que la mirada vidriosa de dolor crudo en sus ojos. Ónix.

Todo el maldito mundo se detuvo mientras miraba hacia arriba. En el marco de la puerta, había una serie de boquillas, hacia abajo. El silbido se repitió. Ónix, me di cuenta estúpidamente, en armas, Ónix en el aire.

Me lancé hacia delante, pero era demasiado tarde.

Bella se retorció, su espalda doblándose de forma poco natural. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso mientras recibia un golpe directo.


	13. chapter 13

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

El instinto se hizo cargo mientras todo lo demás caía. Llegando a Bella, hice una mueca cuando el dolor nubló su rostro mientras la recogía.

Reuniéndola contra mi pecho, me di la vuelta mientras Alec tomaba a Emmett. Tenía que sacarle el ónix de encima.

Corrí rápido, pasando a través del césped y de vuelta por el bosque, cerca de la carretera de acceso, llegando a donde los demás esperaban en menos de un minuto. No tenía idea de qué tipo de daños podía hacer el ónix en el aire, pero el sabor amargo del miedo era abrumador.

"¿Qué pasó?" Alice gritó, corriendo hacia adelante.

"Ónix—estaba en el aire. Está todo sobre ella." Di un paso atrás cuando Alice se acercó. "No lo hagas. Conseguirás tenerlo en ti. Alec está trayendo a Emmett. Necesito sacarlo de ella. Ahora."

Anthony maldijo, dando un puñetazo al lado de su coche. El metal se abolló. Se dio la vuelta. "¡El río! Llévala al río."

Girando, corrí de nuevo, sabiendo que el río estaba en la base de la montaña. El viento aullaba mientras corría hacia el río que habíamos pasado en el camino. Era escalofriantemente frío, pero era la forma más rápida de quitar la horrible cosa de ella.

En cualquier parte que ella tocaba mi piel desnuda, el ónix quemaba.

El dolor al rojo vivo se sentía como diminutos pinchazos bajo mi piel, excavando y rasgando a través del hueso y el tejido. Maniobré más allá del infierno, centrándome en el río. Una vez que el olor almizclado del agua invadió mis sentidos, quería caer de rodillas pero no podía. Golpeamos el agua a toda velocidad.

"Abrázame", le dije. "Será frío, pero el ónix está en toda tu ropa y cabello. Sólo aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella no respondió, y encadené mi boca llena de maldiciones mientras el agua helada lamía mis piernas y luego mis rodillas. Apreté mis dientes, y cuando el agua llegó a la pierna de Bella, empapando a través de sus pantalones, trató de trepar en mí, pero no podía dejarla. Aferrándome a ella y odiándome por hacerle esto, doblé mi mano a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cabeza y luego nos sumergimos bajo el agua.

Mierda.

El agua helada paralizó cada parte de mí, y sabía que si era tan malo para mí, era peor para Bella. Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de forma errática, agitando el sedimento, pero la quemadura se estaba desvaneciendo.

Usando mis rodillas, nos empujé a los dos hacia arriba. Nuestras cabezas rompieron la superficie. Bella arrastró el aire en una bocanada mientras avanzábamos fuera del agua a la orilla del río mientras Alec se lanzaba al río, llevando a Emmett. Gentilmente, cuidadosamente, la acosté en la orilla. Agitando mis manos, alisé los grumos de cabello mojado de su rostro pálido. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus labios casi azules, y su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente.

Detrás de mí, el agua salpicó. Miré por encima del hombro, sorprendido de ver a Benjamín ayudando a arrastrar a Emmett fuera del agua. Lo pusieron junto a Bella. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia nosotros. Ninguno se movió.

Entonces Emmett pasó un brazo sobre su cara mientras inclinaba una pierna. "Mierda."

El alivio hizo mis rodillas débiles. Acuné las mejillas de Bella de nuevo, girando su cabeza hacia la mía. "¿Estás bien? Di algo, gatita. Por favor."

"Wow", dijo con voz ronca.

La miré un momento. ¿Guau? Entonces me moví sin pensar. Cruzando mis brazos a su alrededor, la levanté en mis brazos mientras caía hacia atrás en mi trasero, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que dejó escapar un grito ronco.

"Dios, ni siquiera sé…" Ahuequé la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Estaba muerto de miedo."

"Estoy bien." Su voz era sorda. "¿Qué hay de ti? Tuviste que tener.."

"Está fuera de mí. Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso." Un estremecimiento me sacudió. "Maldita sea, …"

Bella agarró la parte delantera de mi suéter mojado mientras corría mis manos sobre ella, asegurándome de que no tenía lesiones que no había visto. Cuando no encontré ninguna, besé su frente, luego cada párpado.

No pude conseguir que mis manos dejaran de temblar.

Dos pares de faros aparecieron, y hubo una corriente de preguntas, Alice se puso de rodillas al lado de Emmett, sujetando su mano. "¿Qué pasó? Que alguien nos diga lo que pasó."

Anthony e Irina caminaban detrás de ella mientras Alec hacía todo lo posible por explicar lo que pasó. "No lo sé. Tenían algo que salió de las puertas cuando se abrieron. Era una especie de aerosol, pero no tenía olor y no pudimos verlo."

"Me dolió una mierda." Emmett se frotó los brazos. "Y sólo hay una cosa que se siente así. Ónix. Pero nunca lo había visto así antes." Con movimientos rígidos y la ayuda de Irina y Alice, se puso de pie. "Estaba en el aire. Perturbador. Creo que tragué un poco."

"¿Están bien? ¿Bella?" Preguntó Anthony.

Bella asintió. "¿Cómo supiste que tenías que traernos al río?"

Levantando mi mano, aparté el cabello mojado de mi frente. "Supuse que era ónix cuando no vi heridas visibles y estaba en tu ropa y piel. Recordé que pasamos el río. Pensé que era el mejor lugar para ir."

"Ni siquiera pasamos más allá de la primera serie de puertas." Alec soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué demonios estábamos pensando? Tienen ese lugar protegido contra Luxens y aparentemente híbridos."

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo Benjamín no sabía de esto? Había estado en Mount Weather antes. ¿Cómo no sabía sobre el Ónix?

Ayudando a que Bella se pusiera en pie, bajé mis brazos y luego me acerqué a donde Benjamín estaba. "Has estado en Mount Weather antes,¿verdad?"

Poco a poco, Benjamín se puso de pie. "Sí, pero nada.."

Cerré mi puño en su mandíbula, tirándolo hacia abajo. Se inclinó, plantando su codo en la suciedad mientras escupía una bocanada de sangre. "¡No lo sabía—no sabía que tenían algo como eso!"

"Me resulta difícil de creerlo."

Benjamín levantó la cabeza. "¡Tienes que creerme! Nada de eso ha pasado antes. No entiendo."

"Pura mierda", dijo Alec. "Tú nos preparaste."

"No. De ninguna manera." Benjamín se puso de pie, de espaldas al río. Puso una mano en su mandíbula. "¿Por qué les haría eso? Mi amigo está.."

"¡No me importa tu amigo!" Gritó Alec. "¡Has estado allí! ¿Cómo no sabías que habían equipado las puertas con esas cosas?"

Benjamín se volvió a Bella. "Tienes que creerme. No tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar eso. No los conduciría a una trampa."

"¿Y Seth no lo sabía?" Preguntó, sonando dudosa.

"Si lo hiciera, nos hubiera dicho. Bella.."

"No", le advertí mientras los bordes de mi ira comenzaban a brillar. "No hables con ella. Ni siquiera hables con cualquiera de nosotros en este momento."

Benjamín abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía de nuevo a los coches.

Hubo un hueco de silencio, y luego Irina preguntó: "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No lo sé." Vi el ritmo de Emmett. "Realmente no lo sé."

Alice se levantó. "Esto es una mierda. Apesta como el trasero de un burro."

"Estamos de vuelta al punto de partida", dijo Alec. "Diablos, estamos en desventaja."

Emmett se movió hacia mí. "No podemos renunciar. Prométeme que no vamos a renunciar."

"No lo haremos", le aseguré. "No vamos a renunciar."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Anthony salir de su coche y cubrir con una manta la espalda de Bella. Le dijo algo, y Bella se puso en cuclillas en la manta.

Un segundo más tarde, la guió de vuelta a la camioneta. Oí la puerta cerrarse y el motor encenderse.

Exhalando, me enfrenté a Emmett. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"No me daré por vencido."

Emmett levantó la barbilla, su boca presionada en una línea plana. No dijo nada mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la camioneta. Miré hacia arriba.

Estrellas cubrían el cielo, tan interminable e implacable como nuestra misión de rescate había sido.

Bella había dejado de temblar a medio camino de Petersburgo, pero aún estaba preocupado por ella. Ella podría ser una híbrida, pero había sido rociada con ónix, y casi la había ahogado en el río Shenandoah. No había manera de dejarla a salir de mi vista esta noche.

Cerca de la medianoche, llegué al camino de entrada. Benjamín se había escabullido sin mucho más que una palabra, y esperaba que caminara por un acantilado en alguna parte. No me importaba. Atrapando a Bella antes de que pudiera ir al lado, la conduje dentro. Todo el mundo estaba hablando, pero de nuevo, no me importaba. Aún envuelta en la manta de Anthony, Bella parecía entumecida y agotada.

Tomé su mano. "Consigamos algo de ropa seca."

Ella me despidió con la mano en la parte inferior de las escaleras cuando fui a recogerla. "Estoy bien."

Hice un sonido disgustado, pero me quedé detrás de ella mientras subía los escalones lentamente, solo en caso de que se fuera sobre su trasero. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Bella suspiró. "Como que merecíamos esto."

Caminando hacia donde se encontraba, le quité la manta de encima.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Somos un grupo de adolescentes, y pensamos que podríamos entrar a una instalación administrada por Seguridad Nacional y el DOD. Quiero decir, vamos. Esto tenía que ir mal— ¡espera!" Dijo, agarrando mis muñecas mientras tomaba el borde de su térmico. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Conseguir desnudarte."

Su boca se abrió. "Uh, wow. Vaya forma de ir al punto."

Le di una media sonrisa. "Tu ropa está empapada y fría. Y probablemente aún hay restos de ónix en ellas. Necesitas quitártelas."

Golpeó mis manos lejos. "Puedo hacerlo yo misma."

Inclinándome, hablé directamente en su oído. "¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" La solté, sin embargo, y caminé a mi armario. "¿De verdad crees que estábamos condenados al fracaso?"

El siguiente roce de la ropa que se quitó realmente hizo difícil no mirar.

"No… no te des la vuelta."

Teniendo en cuenta que la había visto antes, sacudí mi cabeza mientras buscaba algo que pudiera usar.

"No sé", dijo finalmente. "Era una tarea enorme para espías entrenados. Era demasiado para nuestra cabezas."

"Pero estuvimos bien hasta que llegamos a las puertas." Saqué una camiseta que le funcionaría como una bata, aunque sea un vestido corto.

"Odio decir esto, pero realmente no creo que Benjamín supiera. La mirada en su rostro cuando tú y Emmett cayeron—era demasiado real."

"Entonces, ¿por qué le diste un puñetazo en la cara?"

"Quería hacerlo." Colocando una mano sobre mis ojos, me di la vuelta y le ofrecí la camiseta. "Aquí tienes."

Lo tomó rápidamente y por un momento, separé mis dedos, capturando la camiseta ondeando alrededor de sus muslos.

"Estabas espiando", dijo.

"Tal vez." Tomé su mano y la llevé a la cama. "Entra. Voy a comprobar a Emmett y volveré."

Bella subió a la cama y se dirigió al que resultaba ser su lado. Tomó el edredón y lo tiró hasta su barbilla. Me dirigí hacia el pasillo, deteniéndome en la parte superior de las escaleras. Podía escuchar a Emmett y a Alice. La voz de Alec estaba en la mezcla. Anthony probablemente ya se había ido.

Necesitaba bajar y comprobar a Emmett, pero mientras estaba allí en la parte superior de las escaleras, me dije que Alice lo estaba manejando; también lo hacía Alec. No siempre era… necesario. No tenía que ser el único que siempre se hacía cargo de todo.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, me giré y entré a mi habitación.

Deslizándome dentro de la habitación iluminada por luz de la luna plateada, volví al armario y tomé un par de pantalones de pijama. Cambiándome rápidamente, hice mi camino hacia la cama. Levanté la colcha y me deslicé.

Bella se movió más cerca. "¿Cómo está Emmett?"

"Lo está haciendo bien. No está muy feliz, sin embargo." No necesitaba ir abajo para saber eso.

"Gracias por sacarnos de allí." Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cepillaba su cabello aún húmedo fuera de su mejilla.

"Tuve ayuda." Apreté mis labios contra su frente. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Me siento bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí."

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "No vuelvas a caminar por una puerta de primera de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no discutas conmigo sobre esto o me acuses de ser machista. No quiero volver a verte con ese tipo de dolor."

Esperé a que discutiera conmigo, pero se escabulló y colocó una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. Estática saltó a través de sus dedos mientras me besaba. Le devolví el beso suavemente. El beso era más que una bendición, dulce y tierno, pero los besos cambiaron. No pensé que ninguno de los dos planeara eso, pero la adrenalina residual de esta noche volvió, aumentando nuestros sentidos.

Bella se movió sobre su espalda, y la seguí. No hubo ni un momento en donde perdiéramos contacto con el otro. Me coloqué sobre ella, su suavidad recibiéndome, deshaciéndome. En cuestión de segundos, nuestro fracaso en Mount Weather fue empujado fuera de este cuarto, encerrado.

Pasé mi mano hacia abajo, tomando la camiseta prestada y dejando al descubierto su hombro. Abrí un camino de besos por su cuello, estremeciéndome cuando oí su suave gemido. Cuando besé la suave piel de su hombro, Bella se levantó y alzó los brazos.

No hubo ni un momento de duda para mí. Dios. Nunca la hubo, ya no, cuando se trataba de Bella.

Tiré de su camiseta y me quedé inmóvil por su belleza.

Mi mano temblaba ligeramente. Negué mientras la miraba. Debido a que toda su ropa se había empapado, no había nada debajo de esa camiseta. No supe por qué no pensé en eso hasta ahora.

Maldita sea.

Bella me deshacía en formas que nunca sabría.

Era codicioso con mis manos. No había una parte de ella que no quisiera tocar, explorar, y para ella era lo mismo. Sus manos se alisaron sobre mi pecho y estómago, deslizándose debajo de la banda suelta de mis pantalones, y entonces también se fueron, y no había nada en absoluto entre nosotros.

Dentro de mi cabeza, quería que nuestra primera vez fuera perfecto. Cursi. Demonios, sabía que era cursi. Con Bella valía la pena la perfección, pero no había nada más que sensaciones y deseos y necesidades. Energía recorría entre nosotros, y estaba listo. Ella estaba lista.

"No te detengas", susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante el enloquecedor sonido de su petición. La besé profundamente, y cuando me alcé, electricidad crujió sobre nuestra piel. Esto iba a suceder. Nuestras respiraciones eran ásperas. Nuestros corazones latían en ritmo. Ambos estábamos listos. Incorporándome, alcancé la mesilla de noche.

La mirada de Bella se encontró con la mía. Se mordió el labio inferior, y luego dejó escapar una risita. Sonreí ante el feliz sonido, y hablé en el idioma rara vez oído o hablado.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó.

Tomé un paquete de aluminio de la mesita de noche. "En realidad no hay traducción para ello, pero las palabras humanas más cercanas serían

'eres hermosa para mí'."

Bella tomó una respiración aguda, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Se acercó, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello. Empecé a abrir el paquete.

Un puño golpeó la puerta, y la voz de Alec se entrometió. "Edward, ¿estás despierto?"

Incredulidad tronó a través de mí. "Si lo ignoro, ¿crees que se irá?"

Sus manos cayeron sobre la cama. "Tal vez."

El golpeteo se repitió, así que no. "Edward, realmente te necesito abajo. Emmett está listo para regresar a Mount Weather. Nada de lo que Alice y yo le estamos diciendo está haciendo algo de diferencia. Es como un conejito Energizer suicida."

Con mi estómago hundiéndose, apreté mis ojos. "Hijo de puta…"

"Está bien." Bella comenzó a sentarse. "Te necesita."

Sí, pero yo necesitaba a Bella, como, REALMENTE.

Mire a la puerta. Maldiciendo en voz baja, tiré el paquete de aluminio de nuevo en la mesa de noche. "Quédate aquí y descansa un poco. Hablaré—o golpearé algo de sentido en él." La besé brevemente, y luego suavemente la empujé hacia abajo. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Se acurrucó, sonriendo. "Trata de no matarlo."

"No prometo nada." Recogiendo los pantalones de pijama, me los puse y me dirigí a la puerta. Deteniéndome, la miré de nuevo. Segundos. Había estado a segundos del cielo puro. Segundos. Suspiré. "Maldita sea."

Alec estaba apoyado en la pared frente a mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta. La mirada en su rostro era conocedora, astuta. Le di un golpe en la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a él.

"¡Ouch!" Gritó. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Absorben mi tiempo en un nivel épico", disparé de vuelta.

"Hey, no es mi culpa, hombre." Empezó a caminar a mi lado. "Más bien tu hermano tiene un mal momento."

En el momento en que entré a la sala de estar y vi la expresión determinada de Emmett y la mueca preocupada de Alice, mi libido se enfrió oficialmente. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Emmett?" Exigí. "Ahora son pasadas la una de la mañana y—"

"No me importa qué hora es." Los ojos de Emmett destellaron con un blanco intenso. "Rose aún está en Mount Weather, y estamos aquí, sin hacer nada."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Tú y Bella se lesionaron, tú—"

"Estamos bien", replicó, dando un paso hacia un lado, pero lo bloqueé.

"No hay ninguna razón para no volver."

Me quedé mirándolo. "¿Estás loco?"

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?" Murmuró Alec.

Luchando para no sacudir la razón en Emmett, forcé mi voz aún más.

"Piensa en esto, Emmett. No puedes sólo ir al Mount Weather ahora. Además del hecho de que el ónix te tumbará de nuevo, Seth sólo bajó las cámaras y las funciones de seguridad durante quince minutos. Ellos están de vuelta otra vez. Serás apresado en el momento en que te acerques a la puerta."

"No—"

"No digas que no te importa", argumentó Alice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Te importa! Tiene que importarte lo que puede pasarte. Tiene que importarte lo que nos pase a nosotros."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo que traumatizara a mi hermana, salté.

"Tiene que preocuparte Rose. Si regresas ahora, si regresas sin que estemos más preparados, no ayudarás a Rosalie a escapar. Serás capturado, y ella todavía estará en peligro."

"No entiendes", hervía. "No puedes entender. Tú tienes a Bella. Ella está a salvo, justo arriba ahora, en tu cama. La tienes. Podrás ir directo a ella de nuevo, ¿pero yo? Ni siquiera sé—", su voz se quebró "si alguna vez veré a Rose de nuevo."

Me eché hacia atrás, rígido. "Sé que no puedo posiblemente entender completamente todo lo que estás sintiendo, pero dame algo de maldito crédito aquí. Verás a Rose de nuevo."

Emmett abrió la boca, pero luego apretó su mandíbula. Se volvió hacia los lados, metiendo las manos por su cabello. La desesperación se deslizó en las líneas de su rostro.

"No vamos a renunciar. Te dije eso. Prometí eso." Puse mi mano en su hombro y lo detuve para que pudiera encontrar su mirada. "Vamos a encontrar una manera de sacarla."

Levantó la barbilla. La dura luz blanca desapareció de sus ojos, dejando nada más que dolor y tristeza detrás. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegaremos a ella ahora?"

Maldita sea, esa era una buena pregunta. Una de la cual no tenía respuesta, porque incluso si lográbamos que Seth desactive la seguridad de nuevo, ¿cómo podemos cruzar más allá del ónix?

"No lo sé." Dije finalmente. "Pero encontraremos algo mejor. No vamos a dejarla en ese lugar. Pensaremos en algo."

Su mirada sostuvo la mía por un largo tiempo, y luego asintió. Cansancio hasta los huesos llenó el vacío de la ira, y el pánico se había ido. Emmett se calmó después de eso, pero me quedé por un rato, manteniendo un ojo sobre él. Eventualmente, se fue a la cama. Alec se quedó a pesar de que teníamos escuela en unas pocas horas, echado en el sofá. Estaba tan cansado con lo ocurrido hoy en el momento en que subí las escaleras.

Bella estaba dormida cuando me acerqué a la cama, y aunque me hubiera gustado reavivar lo que habíamos empezado, no podía despertarla.

Subiendo cuidadosamente de nuevo a la cama junto a Bella, pasé un brazo debajo de ella y la tiré contra mi pecho sin despertarla. Aún dormida, movió su trasero y se instaló contra mí. No se había puesto mi camiseta de nuevo, así que era difícil ignorar el hecho de que estaba gloriosa, perfectamente desnuda.

Realmente difícil.

Fue duro dormir, especialmente después de todo, pero forcé a mis ojos a cerrarse y sostuve a Bella cerca. La sensación dejada por las palabras de Emmett, el miedo a perderla, me perseguía hasta en mis sueños.


	14. chapter 14

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Benjamín estaba esperándonos el lunes por la mañana cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Estaba apoyado contra un auto unos espacios más adelante, y en el momento en que nos vio, se apartó del coche y trotó mientras caminábamos.

Gruñí. "No es lo que quiero ver tan pronto como llegue a la escuela."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía. "Sólo recuerda que estamos en público."

"No es divertido."

Benjamín desaceleró mientras nos alcanzaba. "Tenemos que hablar."

Seguí caminando. "Hablar contigo es la última cosa que quiero hacer."

"Puedo entenderlo." Nos alcanzó. "Pero de verdad no sabía nada de los escudos de ónix en las puertas. No tenía ni idea."

"Te creo."

El paso de Benjamín falló. "Me golpeaste."

"Esto fue porque quiso", explicó Bella, y le guiñé un ojo. "Mira, no confío en ti", continuó, "pero tal vez no sabías de los escudos. Eso no cambia el hecho de que no seremos capaces de entrar."

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se detuvo frente a nosotros. "Hablé con Seth anoche. No sabía sobre los escudos tampoco. Está dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo—acabar con las cámaras y esas cosas."

Eso era bueno de escuchar, porque necesitábamos volver allí, pero en realidad no nos ayudaba. Miré alrededor. Estábamos pegados a la valla que circunda la pista y no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor, pero mantuve mi voz baja. "¿Y qué bien nos hace eso? No podemos pasar más allá de esas puertas."

"O si cada puerta está configurada de esa manera", añadió Bella.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en eso", dijo Benjamín, pasando de un pie a otro.

"Cuando estaba con Daedalus, solían exponernos a esta piedra cada día.

Nuestros tenedores y cubiertos estaban revestidos con ella. Muchas cosas lo estaban, casi todo con lo que entrábamos en contacto. Ardía como el infierno santo al tacto, pero no teníamos ninguna otra opción. He caminado a través de las puertas antes y recientemente. No pasó nada."

Solté una risa seca mientras miraba a la distancia. "¿Y hasta ahora pensaste que era una buena cosa contarnos?"

"No sabía lo que era. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacía", dijo. "No pensé mucho en ello."

Una parte de mí no sabía qué creer, pero no tomaba un salto de lógica pensar que a lo mejor Daedalus había acondicionado a Benjamín.

Exponiéndolo a él y a otros varias veces al ónix, en dosis, para construir tolerancia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querían que él fuera capaz de pasar a través de ónix, un arma que podría ser utilizada para mantenerlos bajo control?

"No puedes decirme que nunca supiste sobre el ónix y lo que podía hacer", Bella desafió.

"No sabía que puede incapacitarnos."

Bella apretó sus labios en una fina línea. "Sabes, hay tanto que tenemos que creerte. Que realmente estás trabajando contra Daedalus y no para ellos. Que Rose y Amun están donde estás diciendo que están, y ahora, que no sabías realmente sobre el ónix."

Sus hombros se tensaron. "Sé lo que parece."

"No creo que lo hagas." Dejando ir la mano de Bella, me apoyé en la valla. "No tenemos ninguna razón para confiar en ti."

"Y nos has chantajeado para ayudarte", añadió Bella.

Benjamín exhaló ruidosamente. "De acuerdo. No tengo un historial brillante, pero no quiero nada más que alejar a mi amigo de ellos. Es por eso que estoy aquí."

"¿Y por qué estás aquí en este mismo instante?" Mi paciencia casi había desaparecido.

"Creo que podemos pasar a través del ónix", dijo, tirando las manos de sus bolsillos y manteniéndolas frente a él. "Ahora, escúchame. Esto sonar loco."

"Oh, genial", murmuré.

"Creo que tenemos que desarrollar una tolerancia. Si eso era lo que estaba haciendo Daedalus, entonces tiene sentido. Los híbridos tienen que entrar y salir de esas puertas. Si nos exponemos a ello—"

"¿Estás loco?" Mientras estrechaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me sentí como si hubiera estado haciendo esa pregunta mucho últimamente.

"¿Quieres que nos expongamos al ónix?"

"¿Ves alguna otra opción?" Respondió.

"¿Podemos hacer esto más tarde?" Preguntó Bella, mirándome. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

"Seguro." Me miró de soslayo. "¿Después de la escuela?"

"Tal vez", respondió. "Hablaremos más tarde."

No parecía muy feliz con esa respuesta, pero dio marcha atrás, dejándonos junto a la valla. Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras me enfrentaba.

"¿Exponernos al ónix?"

Resoplé. "Está loco."

"¿Crees que funcionaría?"

"¿No estarás…?" Mi voz se apagó. Mierda. Ella estaba seriamente considerando esto.

"No lo sé." Cambió su mochila al otro hombro mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la escuela. "Realmente no lo sé. No podemos renunciar ¿pero qué otras opciones tenemos?"

"Ni siquiera sabemos si va a funcionar."

"Pero si Benjamín realmente tiene una especie de inmunidad a ello, entonces podemos probarlo en él."

Huh. Sonreí. "Me gusta el sonido de eso."

Bella rió. "¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero en serio, si tiene una tolerancia a él, ¿entonces seremos capaces de tenerlo nosotros? Es algo. Sólo tendríamos que encontrar la manera de conseguir un poco." Cuando no respondí, preguntó, "¿Qué?"

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras el sol se liberaba de las nubes. "Creo que tengo la parte del ónix cubierta."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Se detuvo a pesar de que la campana sonó.

"Después de que Jason te atrapara y un par de días después de que Emmett volviera, regresé al almacén y quité la mayor parte del ónix del exterior."

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo. "¿Qué?"

"Sí, no sé por qué lo hice. Algo así como una gran joda al establecimiento." Me reí, algo desconcertado. "Imagina sus caras cuando volvieron y vieron que todo se había ido."

Bella se quedó sin habla.

Pellizqué su nariz.

Golpeó mi mano. "Estás loco. ¡Pudiste haberte quedado atrapado!"

"Pero no lo hice."

Me golpeó en el brazo, esta vez más fuerte. "Estás loco."

"Pero amas mi locura." Me incliné hacia abajo, besando la comisura de sus labios. "Vamos, llegamos tarde. La última cosa que necesitamos es una detención."

Resopló. "Sí, como si ese fuera el mayor de nuestros problemas."

No me sorprendió el enterarme de que Benjamín había llegado a Emmett en algún momento durante el día y le había dicho sobre toda la idea de exponernos al ónix, y por supuesto, Emmett estaba de acuerdo con esa mierda.

No podía culparlo por engancharse a la idea, sin embargo, porque le estaba dando algo para trabajar. Le estaba devolviendo la esperanza. Lo entendía. Aun así no me hacía feliz que Benjamín hubiera ido con él. No quería a ese idiota en cualquier lugar cerca de mi hermano. O cualquier persona en general.

Cuando le dije a Bella sobre ello de camino a casa después de la escuela, se veía tan encantada como yo. Benjamín había logrado asegurarse de que habláramos sobre el ónix esa noche.

Bella suspiró. "Ahí van mis planes de comentarios y lectura."

"¿No debería ser la lectura y después los comentarios?" Corregí con una sonrisa.

"Lo que sea", murmuró.

Salí a la carretera mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía. "¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?"

"Si Benjamín quiere hablar esta noche, entonces eso va a tomar todo mi tiempo."

Escuchando el puchero en su voz, la miré. "No necesitas estar allí, gatita. Podemos hablar con él sin ti."

"Sí, claro." Rio. "Hay una buena probabilidad de que alguien mate a Benjamín sin mí allí."

"¿Y realmente te molestaría eso?"

Arrugó su rostro. "Bueno…"

Reí.

"Y el hecho es de que a su muerte prematura, hay una carta dirigida a Victoria Husher. Así que como que lo necesitamos vivo."

"Cierto." Manteniendo una mano en el volante, me acerqué y tomé un mechón de su cabello. "Pero podemos hacerlo breve. Tendrás un lunes por la noche normal, lleno de cosas normales y sin mierda extraterrestre."

Apartando la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba sus dedos. "Eso es realmente egoísta de mi parte."

"¿Qué?" Tiré de su cabello con suavidad, sin gustarme el sonido de eso en absoluto. "No es egoísta, gatita. Tu vida entera no puede girar en torno a esta basura. No lo hará."

Enderezando sus dedos, sonrió. "Suenas tan decidido."

"Y sabes lo que pasa cuando decido algo."

"Consigues lo que quieres." rio cuando levanté mis cejas. "¿Pero qué hay de ti? Tu vida no puede girar en torno a esta basura."

Retiré mi mano, dejándola caer a mi muslo. "Nací con esto. Estoy acostumbrado, y además, es todo sobre la administración del tiempo. Digo, como la administración del tiempo anoche. Hicimos la cosa de nuestra misión.."

"Y fracasamos."

"Está eso, ¿pero el resto de la noche?" Viéndola en mi mente, como había estado la noche anterior, debajo de mí, era realmente distractor cuando conducía. "Tuvimos lo malo—lo anormal. Y luego tuvimos lo bueno— lo normal. Por supuesto, lo bueno fue interrumpido por lo malo, pero hubo administración de tiempo ahí."

Estiró las piernas. "Haces que suene fácil."

"Es fácil, Bella. Sólo necesitas saber cuándo trazar la línea, cuándo has tenido suficiente." Disminuyendo la velocidad, di vuelta a la carretera que conducía a nuestras casas.

"Y si has tenido suficiente por hoy, lo has tenido. Nada de sentirte culpable o preocuparte."

No hubo respuesta mientras avanzábamos al camino de entrada.

Apagando el motor, la miré. "Y nadie matará a Bob."

Rio suavemente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Benjamín. Su nombre es Benjamín."

Divertido, le sonreí. "Él es como sea que decida llamarlo."

"Eres terrible." Se estiró y me besó, pero cuando se apartó, yo no había terminado. La alcancé, pero ella me esquivó y salió de la camioneta. "Y, por cierto, no he tenido suficiente hoy. Sólo necesitaba una patada en los pantalones. Pero necesito estar en casa a las siete."

Estuve fuera del coche y junto a ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

"¿No has tenido suficiente?"

Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras me miraba. "No, no lo suficiente."

"Bien." Con mis manos en sus caderas, la tiré hacia mí. "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar."

Bella subió a la punta de los dedos de sus pies y deslizó sus manos por mi pecho. La encontré a medio camino. Nuestros labios se tocaron. Nuestros corazones latieron en sincronía.

La puerta principal de mi casa se abrió y Emmett gritó: "¡Hey! Creo que Alice incendió el microondas. De nuevo. Y he intentado hacer estallar un poco de palomitas con mis manos y como que algo salió mal. Como muy, muy mal."

Presioné mi frente contra la de ella y gruñí. "Maldita sea."

Bella rió. "Administración de tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"Administración de tiempo", murmuré.


	15. chapter 15

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Casi todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con toda la cosa del ónix, y aunque ninguno de ellos habló en cuanto a por qué estaban tan dispuestos a permitir que algunos de nosotros nos expongamos en repetidas ocasiones a una cantidad ridícula del dolor, yo lo sabía. Sabían que era la única manera de evitar que Emmett se escapara y consiga que lo atrapen.

O peor.

Mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de estar, viendo a mis amigos y a Bella, me di cuenta entonces de que a pesar de que Anthony y los hermanos Denali no compartían su sangre conmigo, realmente eran la verdadera definición de familia. Mi garganta formó un nudo. Sólo este tipo de familia seguiría siendo parte de esta locura, arriesgando su libertad y su vida.

Mírenme; realmente me estaba poniendo un poco emocional.

"Esto es tan loco", dijo Alice. "Esto es equivalente a la automutilación."

La cabeza de Emmett cayó hacia atrás, y suspiró. "Eso es un poco extremo."

"Recuerdo cómo lucías cuando te trajeron de vuelta de la montaña."

Retorció su cabello alrededor de su mano, un viejo hábito nervioso. "Y Bella perdió la voz por un tiempo por gritar. ¿Quién se anotaría en eso?"

"Personas locas." Suspiré. "Alice, no quiero que hagas esto."

Ella no parecía sorprendida en absoluto. "Sin ofender, Emmett, te amo y quiero que veas a Rose y la abraces, porque deseo…" Su voz se quebró, pero enderezó su espalda. "Pero no quiero hacer esto."

Emmett puso una mano en su brazo. "Está bien. No espero que hagas esto."

"Quiero ayudar." Su voz era temblorosa. "Pero no puedo…"

"Está bien." Emmett sonrió mientras doblaba su mano a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello. "No todos necesitamos hacer esto."

"Entonces, ¿quién se apunta?" Benjamín examinó la habitación. "Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que empezar como, ayer, porque no sé cuánto tiempo tomará construir una tolerancia. "

Emmett se puso de pie. "No puede tomar mucho tiempo."

Benjamin dejó escapar una risa. "He estado con Daedalus durante años, por lo que no hay forma de decir en qué momento construí una tolerancia… o si realmente tengo una."

"Tenemos que probar entonces." Bella sonrió.

Frunció el ceño. "Wow. ¿Algo emocionada con eso?"

Ella asintió, y en cierto modo quería hacerlo con ella allí mismo.

Alice se dio la vuelta, mirando a Benjamín. "¿Puedo probar, también?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que todo el mundo conseguirá una ronda."

Sonreí a Benjamín. "De todos modos, volvamos a lo básico. ¿Quién está dentro?"

Anthony levantó la mano. "Quiero estar en esto. Sin ofender, Alec, pero prefiero tomar tu lugar esta vez."

Alec sacudió su cabeza. "No hay problema. Puedo esperar con Irina."

Irina, que estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, asintió.

"Oh." Bella se cruzó de brazos. "Sí, estoy dentro. No comiences conmigo. Estoy dentro. Nada que puedas decir cambiará eso."

Si pensaba que no trataría de convencerla de lo contrario, estaba loca.

Los planes empezarían después de la escuela mañana si no nevaba, y luego me aseguré de que Bella tuviera lo que quería esta noche, guiándola afuera y al lado.

Y, por supuesto, quería hablar con ella.

Entró en la cocina, colocando su mochila sobre el mostrador. "¿Leche?"

"Sí, por favor, y gracias."

Bella frunció los labios, pero agarró un vaso de leche para mí. "Huh."

Me tomé todo el vaso. "¿Podemos hablar de esto?"

Saltó sobre el mostrador y abrió su bolso, sacando un libro de texto.

"Nop."

Mis cejas se levantaron. "Bella."

"¿Hmm?" Lo abrió en un capítulo.

Acercándome a ella, coloqué mis manos a cada lado de sus piernas cruzadas. "No puedo verte siendo herida una y otra vez."

Ignorándome, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un rotulador. De acuerdo. Veía cómo estaba yendo esto, pero no me daría por vencido fácilmente. "Vi lo que pasó la noche anterior y cuando Jason te tuvo esposada con esas cosas. ¿Y se supone que debo sólo permanecer ahí?" La vi resaltar una frase. "¿Estás escuchándome?"

Su mano se detuvo. "Estoy escuchando."

"Entonces mírame."

Sus espesas pestañas se levantaron, dejando al descubierto sus ojos penetrantes. "Te estoy mirando."

Fruncí el ceño.

Suspirando, colocó la tapa en el rotulador. "De acuerdo. No quiero verte herido."

¿Qué demonios? "Bella.."

"No. No interrumpas. No quiero verte herido, y sólo pensar que pasarás a través de lo se siente eso me hace querer vomitar."

"Puedo manejarlo."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Sé que puedes, pero eso no cambia lo horrible que será verte pasar por eso", dijo con paciencia. "Pero no estoy pidiéndote que no lo hagas."

Infierno.

Vi lo que quería decir.

Empujándome del mostrador, me giré mientras arrastraba la mano por mi cabello. Bella puso su libro a un lado y saltó del mostrador. "No quiero discutir contigo, Edward, pero no puedes decir que está bien para mí ver que pasas por esto y no para ti." Vino a donde estaba y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Sé que esto viene de un buen lugar, no puedo retirarme sólo porque se pone feo. Y sabes que no lo harás. Sólo es justo."

Infierno.

"Odio tu lógica." Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, sin embargo. La idea de verla varias veces con dolor me enfermaba, pero yo… tenía que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Mierda. Lo odiaba. Pero no podía controlarla.

"Y realmente voy a odiar esto."

Bella me apretó.

"Lo único bueno es que voy a sostener a Buff y hacer que bese ónix una y otra vez", dije después de un momento.

Ahogó una risa. "Eres sádico."

"Y tú necesitas estudiar, ¿cierto?" Pregunté. "Es administración de tiempo escolar—no administración de tiempo de Edward, lo que apesta, porque estamos solos y requiere más esfuerzo interrumpirnos aquí."

Se liberó. "Sí, tengo que estudiar."

Saqué el labio inferior. "Está bien, me voy."

Bella apretó su mano alrededor de la mía y me llevó a la puerta principal.

"Te enviaré un texto cuando termine, y puedes venir y abrazarme."

Haría mucho más que abrazarla, porque su mamá estaba trabajando.

"De acuerdo." Besé la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estaré esperando."

Bella movió los dedos despidiéndome mientras me dirigía de vuelta al aire frío de la tarde. Mientras entraba al porche, vi que los autos de Anthony y Alec se habían ido. Benjamín se había ido cuando escolté a Bella a su casa.

Pasé por delante de mi coche, deteniéndome cuando vi un brillo extraño a lo largo de la puerta del conductor. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era eso un rasguño?

Me acerqué a un lado y pasé los dedos sobre la delgada línea blanca que se extendía desde el mango hasta el centro de la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta de que sólo era el polvo de la carretera, sonreí. Necesitaba lavar a mi bebé pronto.

Girando, empecé a volver a mi casa. Estaba a medio camino cuando sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba inesperadamente, llegando a las nubes en lo que me imaginaba que se sentía un ataque al corazón. Tenso, giré sobre mis talones y mi mirada parpadeó hacia arriba.

La ventana de la habitación de Bella se iluminó con un destello de intensa luz blanca teñida de rojo. Hubo otro flash y otro. Mierda. Energía irrumpió a través de mí mientras corría a su casa. Abriendo la puerta principal, volé arriba, llegando a su dormitorio en un segundo.

Me detuve completamente, mi boca abierta mientras miraba la catástrofe que era su habitación. Papeles estaban en todas partes. Sus libros estaban en el suelo, algunos desgarrados. Otros quemados. El colchón estaba a un lado y la silla del escritorio estaba volcada. Humo emanaba de su—oh no, su portátil nuevo.

Bella estaba en el centro del desastre, entre un montón de ropa, su cabello revuelto. Sangre goteaba de la comisura de su boca. Manchas rojas, como fresas, marcaban sus mejillas.

"No puedo dejarte sola por dos segundos, gatita."

Se lanzó hacia delante, y la tomé de la cintura. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. "Vine aquí para estudiar, sabes, porque pensé que lograría terminar más rápido, y traje un vaso de jugo de naranja conmigo." Sus palabras salieron en una carrera confusa. "Y Angela—Angela estaba aquí."

"¿Cómo llegó aquí? No la vi."

Los ojos de Bella estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Había estado aquí mientras estaba abajo. Estaba esperándome, y pensé que estaba enferma en un primer momento, ya sabes, como si no supiera dónde estaba, porque no ha estado en la escuela. Pero no estaba enferma. Oh mi Dios, ella estaba—"

"De acuerdo. Reduce la velocidad para mí, gatita." Mi mirada parpadeó sobre ella, aterrizando en el punto quemado en el piso. Mi estómago se hundió. Si Angela había estado aquí, ya no estaba más. "¿Que paso con Angela?"

Bella se estremeció. "Me atacó. ella, realmente me atacó."

Muy pocas cosas me sorprendían hoy en día, pero esto lo hizo. Ángela era una tranquila, tímida chica, totalmente lo opuesto a su otra amiga Jessica.

Un libro era la única cosa que podría imaginar que Angela atacara. Tal vez era un error. Un pequeño error.

"Ni siquiera parecía saber quién era. Era como Terminator, Edward—Terminator. Y ella seguía viniendo a mí. Le pedí que se detuviera. Le dije que no quería hacerle daño, pero no paraba." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y mi estómago se hundió mientras pensaba en el punto quemado en el piso. "Ella no se detenía."

"Está bien." Pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "No tuviste otra opción. Te estabas defendiendo—"

"Yo no la maté." Bella se liberó de mi agarre y retrocedió un paso. Se dio la vuelta, levantó su brazo hacia el punto quemado. "Yo no la maté, lo juro. Ella—ella se autodestruyó, Edward. Ella—oh Dios mío—ella hizo implosión como una bomba." Girando hacia mí, levantó la mano y se limpió la sangre bajo el labio. "Ella mutó—ella era una híbrida."

Eso absolutamente no tenía sentido y creó tantas malditas preguntas.

"De acuerdo. Todo está bien. Vamos abajo."

Bella me miraba como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Dolido, tomé su mano y la conduje fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras.

Una vez en la sala de estar, me senté a su lado en el sofá. Capturando sus mejillas, aproveché la Fuente y me encargué de las heridas leves.

"No entiendo lo que pasó", dijo. "Ella era normal la semana pasada. Edward, la viste. ¿Cómo es que no supimos esto?"

Mi mandíbula se tensó. "Creo que la mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué vino por ti?"

Respiró agudamente. "No lo sé."

Esa era una respuesta que yo ni siquiera yo tenía ¿Cómo Angela terminó mutada? Tuvo que haber sido uno de los Luxen de nuestra colonia. No había muchos de nuestra edad, pero tampoco se aventuraban fuera de la colonia a menudo. ¿Cómo esta persona se encontró con Angela? Y ¿por qué fue detrás de Bella? Porque quizás no fue alguien de la colonia quien la había mutado. Había otra explicación.

Fruncí el ceño. "Pudo haber conocido a un Luxen—enterarse de la verdad y no decirle a nadie. Quiero decir, nadie dentro de la colonia sabe que eres consciente de la verdad."

"Pero no hay otros alrededor de nuestra edad", dijo.

"Nadie fuera de la colonia, pero hay unos pocos que son sólo un par de años mayor o menor que nosotros en la colonia."

Ella apartó la mirada, tragando saliva. "No crees que…"

"¿Que Daedalus se la llevó y forzaron a un Luxen a curarla como con Emmett?" La ira me atravesó. "Realmente rezo para que no sea el caso. Si es así, es muy… "

"Repugnante", dijo con voz ronca, empujando sus temblorosas manos entre sus rodillas. "Ella no estaba allí. Ni siquiera un atisbo de su personalidad. Era como un zombie, ¿sabes? Sólo volviéndose loca. ¿Es eso lo que hace la inestabilidad?"

Bella estaba completamente curada, al menos físicamente, pero estaba reacio a quitar mis manos. Tenía miedo de que se derrumbara en pedazos.

Envolví un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a mi lado.

"Dios, ella… ella murió. ¿Eso quiere decir que…?" Bella volvió a tragar saliva.

Le apreté suavemente. "Si fue uno de los Luxen aquí, entonces escucharé sobre ello, pero no sabemos si la mutación se mantuvo. Benjamín dijo que a veces la mutación es inestable, y eso sonó bastante inestable. La unión sólo ocurre si se trata de una mutación estable, creo."

"Tenemos que hablar con Benjamín." Se aclaró la garganta con un movimiento de cabeza. Su boca se apretó por varios segundos. "Oh… oh Dios, Edward… era Angela. Era Angela, y eso no estuvo bien."

Un gran peso cayó en mi pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella. La puse en mi regazo y la abracé. Era la única cosa que podía hacer mientras sollozaba por la pérdida de su amiga. Y era algo más que la pérdida. Bella no sería capaz de decirle a nadie lo que le pasó a Angela.

Tendría que fingir que no sabía nada cuando la gente se diera cuenta de que la chica tranquila de la clase de trigonometría había desaparecido. La culpa sería horrible. Sabía que lo sería. También lo sería el dolor, porque la muerte de Angela no tenía sentido y era más allá de cruel, y no era algo con lo que se pueda estar fácilmente, o nunca, de acuerdo. Solo podíamos aceptarlo.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarla, y mientras lloraba, le susurré en mi verdadero lenguaje. Le dije que estaría bien. Le dije que estaría aquí para ella, no importaba qué. Y le dije que un día, viviría sin más de este dolor o este miedo.

Me aseguraría de ello.

Mi cerebro comenzó a girar sobre todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer. La habitación de Bella necesitaba ser limpiada. Necesitaba algo para cubrir el lugar quemado, porque no quería que viera eso todos los días.

Después de algún tiempo, las lágrimas se desaceleraron y Bella levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero su voz era firme mientras hablaba.

"Tenía un brazalete que nunca le había visto usar antes. El mismo tipo de brazalete que tenía Seth."

Eso fue inesperado. "¿Estás segura?" Cuando asintió, me recosté en el sofá, manteniéndola en mi regazo. "Esto es aún más sospechoso."

"Sí."

"Necesitamos hablar con Seth sin nuestro no deseado compañero primero." La inquietud se agitó. No confiaba en ese niño. No confiaba en Benjamín. No confiaba en que Angela conociera a un Luxen, se enamorara de esa persona, fuera lastimada, y luego curada. "Le diré a los demás lo que pasó. No quiero que tengas que pasar por eso diciéndoles lo que ocurrió."

Bajó su mejilla en mi hombro. "Gracias."

"Y me encargaré de tu dormitorio. Lo limpiaremos."

Bella se relajó. "Eres perfecto, ¿sabes?"

"A veces", murmuré, rozando mi barbilla por su mejilla. Por una vez, no me sentía para nada cerca de ser perfecto. "Lo siento, Bella. Siento lo de Angela. Era una buena chica y no se merecía esto."

"No", susurró. "No lo merecía."

"Y tú no merecías tener que pasar por eso con ella."

Bella no respondió, y extendí mi mano, cepillando cuidadosamente las lágrimas que se reunían bajo sus ojos. Su voz era gruesa mientras hablaba.

"Podemos ir a Martinsburg? Mamá trabaja el miércoles. ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar con Seth por nuestra cuenta?"

"No. Creo que funcionará."

Se quedó en silencio después de eso, y eventualmente su respiración se niveló. La pelea con Angela y las lágrimas la habían agotado.

Levantándola fuera de mi regazo, la acosté en su lado. Murmuró algo ininteligible que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Agarrando la colcha de la parte posterior del sofá, la coloqué sobre ella.

Me quedé por un momento y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo. Le envié a Alice un mensaje rápido. Un minuto después estaba entrando a la cocina de Bella.

"¿Qué es—?"

"Mantenlo bajo." Me apoyé en el mostrador. "Bella está dormida en la sala de estar."

Alice frunció el ceño mientras miraba el reloj de pared. "Um…"

"Angela era una híbrida", le dije, yendo al grano.

Se me quedó mirando, su boca separándose lentamente. "¿Me lo repites?"

Le di un breve resumen de nuestras sospechas. "Vino tras Bella. La atacó y luego ella… como que hizo auto-implosión." Mis hombros se pusieron rígidos mientras Alice retrocedía un paso. "Lo siento. Sé que eran amigas, pero necesito que me hagas un favor justo ahora." Dios, sonaba como un idiota, pero ella tenía que hacer esto por mí. "Sé que no eres gran fan de Bella justo ahora, ¿pero puedes quedarte a su lado sólo por esta noche? Necesito conseguir una maldita alfombra para su dormitorio, y luego necesito limpiarlo. Solo quiero que te quedes con ella y estés aquí en caso de que se despierte."

"Sí." Parpadeó una vez y luego dos, pero no dudó. "Sí. Por supuesto."

"Gracias." Aliviado, doblé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la abracé.

Alice me abrazó de nuevo. "Angela… ¿Ella realmente se ha ido?"

Asentí mientras daba un paso atrás.

Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cabello y empezó a retorcerlo. "Oh Dios mío, no…"

"Lo siento." Dos de las más frívolas palabras de la historia en este momento. Me pasé la mano por mi cabello. "Voy por Emmett y lo llevaré conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Antes de irme, fui de nuevo en la sala de estar. Bella aún dormía, acurrucada en su lado. Bajo sus ojos, la piel estaba hinchada, pero las manchas rojas en sus mejillas se habían ido. Me arrodillé a su lado, cepillando su cabello. Besé su mejilla. "Te prometo", le susurré al oído. "No tendrás una vida como esta. Lo prometo."


	16. chapter 16

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

"Maldición", dijo Emmett desde el asiento del pasajero. Su codo descansaba contra la puerta, y el lado de su rostro estaba presionado contra su mano. "Maldición."

Mi mano se apretó en el volante. "Eso prácticamente lo resume todo."

Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos a la tienda para encontrar algún tipo de alfombra para el dormitorio de Bella. Porque por el tiempo y por donde vivíamos, las opciones eran limitadas. Tuvimos que dejar Petersburgo para ir hasta el Walmart más cercano. Alec estaba en casa por si acaso algo inesperado y loco ocurría.

"Sé que no he estado alrededor, pero no puedo creer que haya sido alguien de la colonia. De ninguna manera", dijo, retorciéndose en el asiento.

"Los de la colonia no se acercan a los humanos de esa forma. No, a menos que eso haya cambiado."

Pensé en la reciente visita de Aro. "No, eso no ha cambiado." Hice una pausa, mirándolo. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido. "¿Crees que Daedalus está detrás de lo que sucedió con Angela?"

Él no respondió durante unos momentos. "Traían a humanos todo el tiempo y nos obligaban a sanarlos. Usualmente no funcionaba… y los humanos morían, porque estaban heridos. Perdí la cuenta de cuántos murieron delante de mí."

Mi mandíbula se apretó. "Nada de eso—esas muertes—fue tu culpa."

"No se sentía así entonces, cuando eras la única persona que podía salvarlos. De todos modos…" Se aclaró la garganta. "A veces como que funcionaba. Yo… yo podía curar al humano y en un par de días, la mutación se iniciaba, pero no se mantenía. Nunca se mantuvo."

Estaba callado mientras pasábamos a un camión, sin saber cuál sería la respuesta adecuada a ese nivel de jodida mierda. Honestamente, no quería decir lo que no debía. Emmett cada vez se convertía en sí mismo con cada día que pasaba, pero aún no era muy hablador, especialmente no sobre su tiempo con Daedalus.

"Usualmente no veía a esos humanos otra vez—después de que eran llevados a mí para ser sanados", continuó, con voz ronca. "Una vez, sin embargo, lo hice. Creo que Daedalus pensaba que tenían el éxito en sus manos. El chico duró más que cualquier otro, pero él… él no estaba bien, Edward. Como cuando una fiebre hace estragos en el cerebro, estaba fuera de control e hizo lo que Bella dijo que hizo Angela. Se autodestruyó. Como si hubiera una bomba dentro de él, pero en lugar de explotar, hizo implosión. Todo se derrumbó…" Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba caer su brazo en su regazo. "No tenían mucha suerte con mutaciones exitosas. Es por eso que Rose y yo éramos tan importantes para ellos…" Se volvió hacia mí, y sabía lo que iba a decir. "Es por eso que tú y Bella serían importantes para ellos."

Escuchar sobre la mierda que Emmett se vio obligado a hacer me hacía querer hacer estallar algo. Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en Bella estando en esa situación.

"Lo siento", dije después de un par de segundos. "Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo—"

"No es tu culpa, hombre. Nunca lo ha sido. Nunca lo será."

Asentí lentamente. Árboles estorbaban el camino borroso. "¿Por qué crees que están haciendo esto? ¿Mutando a los humanos? ¿Alguna vez lo dijeron?"

"No realmente", respondió, estirando sus piernas. "Siempre pensé que estaban tratando de construir un ejército de híbridos."

Soltando una risa, sacudí mi cabeza. "Eso es totalmente loco. ¿Un híbrido a la vez?"

"Sí." Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró. "¿Pero qué otras razones tendrían?"

Emmett tenía un punto. Más adelante vi la salida que necesitaba y me metí en el carril de al lado. Lo miré. "¿Así que mutan a alguien, sabiendo que probablemente los matarían?"

La luz amarilla de un coche que se aproximaba se reflejó en el rostro de Emmett. "Realmente son capaces de cualquier cosa. Harán lo que sea. Daedalus no tiene un corazón. No tiene un alma."

Bella se había quedado en casa el martes. A pesar de que había estado dormida mientras acomodaba su habitación y cubría el punto quemado en su piso con la alfombra, parecía agotada cuando me aparecí en su casa alrededor de la una. Aún era la más hermosa chica que jamás había visto, pero cansada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tomé su mano, conduciéndola a la sala de estar. "Linda pijama."

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

"No deberías estar sola ahora." Giré mi gorra de béisbol.

"Estoy bien", dijo ella.

Bella estaba lo más alejado a bien después de lo que sucedió y eso estaba bien, pero necesitaba estar aquí para ella, y era por eso que había dejado la escuela. Fui al sofá, donde obviamente había hecho una cama improvisada. Sentándome, me tumbé en el sofá y la presioné contra mí.

Se dio la vuelta, frente a mí. No nos besamos. No hablamos. Mientras los minutos pasaban, sólo nos sosteníamos mutuamente. En algún momento, nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro. Fue el aroma a café lo que me despertó alrededor de las cinco.

Su madre estaba de pie en la puerta, una humeante taza de café en su mano y una sonrisa suave en su rostro. No parecía enojada de que obviamente me había saltado clases y quedado dormido en el sofá con su hija.

Bella se sentó, alisando una mano por su cabello revuelto mientras miraba el pijama de Lucky Charms de su madre. "¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"¿Qué?" Tomó un sorbo.

"Esos… horribles pijamas."

Se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan."

"Son lindas", dije mientras me quitaba la gorra, ganándome un codazo de Bella. "Lo siento, Sra. Swan, no tenía intención de quedarme dormido con—"

"Está bien." Hizo caso omiso. "Bella no se ha sentido bien, y me alegro de que quieras estar aquí para ella, pero espero que no consigas lo que tiene."

Eché un vistazo de reojo a Bella. "Espero que no me pegues tus piojos."

Resopló.

El celular de su madre sonó, y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pijama, derramando café en el suelo. Sonrió, su rostro encendiéndose. Bella se puso rígida mientras su madre se volvía y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Jason", Bella susurró, de pie.

Me paré. "No lo sabes a ciencia cierta."

"Lo hago. Está en sus ojos—él la hace resplandecer." Parecía como si quisiera vomitar. No podía culparla. "Tengo que decirle por qué Jason se acercó a ella."

"¿Y decirle qué?" La bloqueé de correr a la cocina. "¿Que estaba aquí para estar cerca de ti—que la usó? No creo que eso vaya a disminuir los golpes." Puse mis manos en sus hombros. "No sabemos si era él quien llamó o lo que ha ocurrido a él. Mira a Angela." Mantuve mi voz baja. "Su mutación era inestable. No pasó mucho tiempo para que… hiciera lo que hizo."

"Entonces eso significa que se mantuvo", respondió en un susurro.

"O significa que se desvaneció." Lo intenté de nuevo. "No podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos. Uno a la vez. Vamos a tratar las cosas una a la vez. Es todo lo que podemos hacer."

Bella respiró profundamente y asintió. "Iré a ver si era él."

La dejé ir, pero le grité: "Me gustan más tus pijamas."

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo a sus pijamas de lunares rosados y púrpuras. Lentamente, levantó su mirada a la mía.

Sonreí.

Sus labios se torcieron. "Cállate."

Volví al sofá. "Estaré esperando."

En el momento en que desapareció en la cocina, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Suspirando, cerré los ojos. Tal vez en el exterior no parecía que estaba demasiado preocupado por Jason. No quería que Bella hiciera hincapié sobre la situación implicándola más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Jason aun estando en contacto con su madre dejaba un sabor amargo en mi boca. Sabía que no habíamos visto lo último de él.

No sabía cuándo volveríamos a verlo y lo que eso significaba.

Los problemas con Jason tuvieron que ser empujados a un lado, porque después de que la madre de Bella se fuera al trabajo, nos encontramos de pie en el lago, mirando hacia una brillante pila de ónix que había enterrado.

Todos estábamos allí, y todo el mundo sabía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Angela. Sabía que era por eso que Emmett se mantenía cerca de Bella.

Usando un par de gruesos guantes de cuero, tomé un trozo de ónix y me volví a Benjamín. "Este es tu show."

Benjamín tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "Creo que lo primero que debemos probar es si tengo tolerancia al ónix. Si lo hago, entonces eso nos da un punto de partida, ¿verdad? Al menos sabemos que podemos construir una tolerancia."

Miré hacia abajo en el ónix y luego me encogí de hombros.

Disparándome hacia delante, presioné la pieza de ónix contra la mejilla de Benjamín.

La boca de Bella se abrió mientras Anthony daba un paso atrás, pronunciando: "Dios."

Emmett rio por lo bajo.

Nada pasó, sin embargo.

Benjamín golpeó el trozo de ónix un lado, sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Huh, eso fue decepcionante. Tenía la esperanza de mandarlo al suelo, fulminándolo con dolor. Arrojé la piedra en la pila. "Bueno, al parecer tienes una tolerancia al ónix, y yo que esperaba que no."

Bella se tapó la boca, ahogando una risita que aún así se le escapó.

"¿Qué pasana si no tenía una tolerancia?" Exigió Benjamín, y estaba bastante seguro de que mi expresión decía que no me importaba. "Buen Dios, como que quería prepararme para eso."

"Lo sé." Sonreí.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. "De acuerdo, de nuevo en marcha, chicos. ¿Cómo sugieren hacer esto?"

Lanzándome una mirada oscura, Benjamín se acercó a la pila de ónix.

"Sugiero que Edward vaya primero. Lo sostendremos en su piel hasta reventar. No más."

"Oh, querido Señor", murmuró Bella.

Lo que sea. Me quité los guantes y mantuve mis brazos levantados.

"Tráelo."

Por supuesto, Benjamín iba por la revancha. Saltando hacia adelante, absolutamente nada. Era como ventosas de fuego y mantener la maldita mano sobre la flama. Dolor al rojo vivo onduló sobre mi mano y mi brazo. Un temblor me sacudió y luego el dolor azotó, dispersando las células, y se convirtió—

Benjamín retiró la pieza de ónix.

Golpeé el suelo, en mis manos y rodillas. "Mierda…"

Bella estaba a mi lado, tocándome los hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

"Está bien", dijo Benjamín, colocando el ónix en el suelo. Miré hacia arriba, viendo su mano derecha sacudiéndose. "Comenzó a arder. Debe haber un límite a mi tolerancia…"

Inestable, me empujé a mis pies. "Estoy bien." Volviéndome, vi a mi hermano mirando a Benjamín como si estuviera a segundos de romper al híbrido en partes con sus propias manos. "Estoy bien, Emmett."

"¿Cómo sabemos que esto funcionará?" Exigió Anthony. "Tocar el ónix es completamente diferente a ser rociado por todas partes con él."

"He salido de esas puertas antes y no pasó nada. Y no es como si hubieran rociado ónix en mi cara antes", dijo Benjamín. "Tiene que ser eso."

"De acuerdo." Bella dio un paso adelante. "Hagámoslo."

Bloquear mi mandíbula era la única manera de detenerme de decirle a Bella que no hiciera esto. No fue fácil estar ahí de pie y mirar a Benjamín ponerse los guantes y recoger la pieza de ónix. En lugar de acercarse con el fragmento irregular de ónix a Bella, fue a Anthony. En cuestión de segundos, el mayor de los Luxen estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Luego fue el turno de Emmett, y me obligué a no mirar hacia otro lado o intervenir cuando Benjamín colocó el ónix contra la mano de Emmett.

Tomó un poco más de tiempo para que le afectara, lo que tendría sentido si Daedalus había estado preparando a Emmett con él. Pero luego también estaba de rodillas. Las malas palabras que solté sonrojaron las puntas de los oídos de Bella.

Pero entonces era su turno.

Benjamín se dirigió a ella, pero no podía dejar que él fuera el que lo haga.

Él no iba a hacerle daño de nuevo. Tomando el otro guante de la tierra, tomé la pieza de ónix de él.

"No," dijo Bella, dando un paso atrás. "No quiero que hagas esto."

"No dejaré que él haga esto."

"Entonces que alguien más haga esto. Por favor." Apartó la mirada, puso el ónix contra mi palma. Estar preparado no habría cambiado pero nadie dio un paso adelante. "Esto no está bien."

Nada de esto estaba bien, pero no confiaba en nadie más para hacer esto. "Soy yo o nadie."

Su mirada se afiló y un momento pasó. "Hazlo."

Mierda. Parte de mí esperaba que no me dejara hacerlo. La ira excavó mientras encontraba mi mirada. "Odio esto", dije, con voz baja.

"Yo también." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Sólo hazlo."

Una vez más, quería apartar la mirada, pero no lo haría. Estaría aquí para ella en esto, pero bajó la mirada, y estaba agradecido por eso. No quería mirarla a los ojos mientras le entregaba dolor inimaginable. Odiando todo sobre esto, coloqué el ónix contra su mano.

Un momento pasó y luego su frente se arrugó. Sus pestañas cayeron, avivando sus mejillas. Su mandíbula sobresalía. Mi estómago se revolvió. Se mordió el labio. Su cuerpo se sacudió, y entonces estaba de rodillas.

Mierda.

Lanzando la roca a un lado, me arrodillé junto a Bella. Se estremeció.

"Está bien… de acuerdo… no está tan mal."

"Mierda." La puse de pie. No podía hacer esto—verla con dolor cada maldito día para construir tolerancia. Mi piel se arrastraba. "Bella—"

Se liberó, arrastrando el aire. "De verdad, estoy bien. Necesitamos seguir adelante."

Apartando la mirada, conté hasta diez en mi cabeza, luego a cincuenta, y llegué a un centenar sin hacer ningún bien, porque todos pasaron por el mismo proceso de nuevo. Ninguno fue capaz de soportar el ónix por más tiempo que la primera vez.

"Es como ser golpeado con una pistola eléctrica", dijo Anthony, mientras dejaba caer un pedazo de madera contrachapeado sobre el ónix, luego colocó dos piedras pesadas sobre la madera. Era tarde, y todos sentíamos dolor. "No es que haya sido electrocutado, pero me imagino que es así como se siente."

Empezamos a regresar a la casa, y estaba unos pocos pasos delante de Bella. Benjamín estaba a su lado, y yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Me gustaba Angela. Deseo…"

"Si los deseos fueran pescados, estaríamos todos en redes, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que dicen?" Amargura afilaba el tono de Bella, y odiaba escuchar eso.

"Sí, eso es lo que dicen." Benjamín se pausó. "Las cosas van a ser locas en la escuela."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Le dijo de vuelta. "Te irás tan pronto tengas a Amun. Sólo serás otro de esos chicos que desaparecieron en el aire."

"Me quedaría si pudiera. No puedo, sin embargo."

Reduje la velocidad. Ese bastardo no se quedaría. Si tenía que atarlo a él y a ese Luxen y enviarlos a la Costa Oeste en una caja grande, lo haría.

"Me quedaría", oí decir a Benjamín de nuevo. "Yo—"

Eso fue todo. Girando, lo vi colocar su mano en su hombro. Estaba delante de él en un latido del corazón, alejándole los dedos de su hombro.

"No la toques."

La sangre se drenó de su rostro cuando dio un paso atrás. "Amigo, no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Demasiado sobreprotector?"

"Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. Estás aquí porque no tenemos otra opción", le recordé. "Aún estás vivo porque ella es mejor que yo. No estás aquí para consolarla. ¿Entiendes?"

La mandíbula de Benjamín se apretó mientras se alejaba. "Lo que sea. Los veo luego, chicos."

"Eso fue un poco sobreprotector", dijo Bella, mirándome.

"No me gusta que te toque. No me gusta que incluso esté en la misma zona horaria que tú. No confío él."

Estirándose, besó mi mejilla. "Nadie confía en él, pero no puedes amenazarlo cada cinco segundos."

Aspiré. "Si, si puedo."

Bella rio mientras me abrazaba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, y permanecimos ahí durante unos minutos.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer más días como este? ¿Una interminable extensión de días llenos de dolor?"

"Sirve como una buena distracción, y lo necesito en este momento."

¿Esta era una buena distracción? Jesús. Esto era a lo que nuestras vidas habían descendido. Casi cómico. Mi mirada parpadeó al lugar donde la luna se filtraba a través de las ramas desnudas. Excepto que nada de esto era divertido.

Mi mano se enroscó alrededor de su grueso cabello. "Necesitamos una cita nocturna pronto."

Se acurrucó más cerca. "No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso."

"Siempre hay tiempo para una cita nocturna." Bajé mi mirada. Estaba mirándome ahora. "¿Recuerdas? ¿Administración del tiempo?"

Bella sonrió un poco, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Lo hago."

"Mañana por la noche, se supone que debemos ir a Martinsburg para ver Seth. Eso en realidad no cuenta como una cita nocturna."

"¿No lo hace?"

"¿Salir con el líder de la mafia preadolescente? Uh, no." Sonreí cuando rió. "Pero no hay excusa para que no tengamos tiempo para hacer cosas normales. ¿Correcto?"

"Correcto", murmuró. "¿No… se siente extraño, sin embargo? ¿Cómo que estamos siendo egoístas?"

"Si querer disfrutarte a ti y al tiempo que tengo contigo me hace egoísta, que así sea." Levanté mi otra mano, ahuecando su mejilla. "Mira", dije después de un momento. "Quién sabe lo que nos espera mañana o la próxima semana."

Envolvió su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. "No sabemos."

"Necesitamos un par de horas aquí y allá."

"Tienes razón." Se estiró de nuevo y me besó. "Odio cuando tienes razón."

Riendo, me moví a su lado y puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia mí mientras comenzábamos a volver a casa, la luz de la luna iluminando nuestros caminos. Para una… una pareja normal, esto sería un paseo romántico, pero para nosotros parecía que ese camino iluminado por la luna era un presagio de que había más oscuridad que luz para nosotros.


	17. chapter 17

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

El miércoles por la noche, mientras todo el mundo estaba en el lago jugando con ónix, Bella y yo estábamos de camino de vuelta a Martinsburg.

Había una posibilidad de que Seth no nos viera. Infiernos, el niño podría incluso no estar allí, pero como Bella estaba usando este jersey que era como una segunda piel, lo consideraba un triunfo sin importar qué.

Llegar a Martinsburg fue mucho más fácil esta vez sin ningún tipo de nieve o Benjamín hablando sin parar.

Bella no sonreía mucho, sin embargo, y no podía culparla. Después de la escuela, nos habíamos unido al grupo de búsqueda de Angela. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos que no la hallarían, fue catártico para Bella, pensé, el que formara parte. Para distraerla, empezamos a jugar al espía, y aunque ella afirmaba que hice trampa, estaba sonriendo y riendo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada que conducía al club, los coches se alineaban en el campo como la última vez. No podía entender cómo este lugar permanecía fuera del mapa con este tipo de tráfico.

Bella se despojó del suéter que se había puesto mientras aparcaba la camioneta. Bajamos y caminamos alrededor de las filas de coches. Se detuvo en la primera fila, se inclinó, y arrojó su cabello sobre su cabeza, sacudiendo a cabo, y eso me encendió inmediatamente.

"Esto me recuerda a un video de Whitesnake", dije.

"¿Huh?" Se enderezó, pasando las manos por su cabello. Las ondas cayeron en un sexy alboroto por su espalda.

Tragué un gemido. "Si empiezas a escalar los techos de los autos, creo que podría casarme contigo."

Rodó los ojos. "Hecho."

Mirándola, sentí presión en mi pecho. Del tipo bueno. También del tipo aterrador. "Eres linda."

"Eres extraño." Se estiró y besó mi mejilla, y luego la observé balancearse a través de la alta hierba que no había estado allí la última vez.

El Hombre Montaña, el gorila que estaba seguro de que realmente le gustaba, como, de verdad le gustaba, apareció de las sombras, bloqueando la puerta. Cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Pensé que les dije a ambos que olvidaran este lugar?"

Di un paso delante de Bella. "Necesitamos ver a Seth."

"Yo necesito un montón de cosas en la vida. Como que desearía encontrar un buen corredor de bolsa que no pierda la mitad de mi dinero."

Um, está bien.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. "No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, pero por favor, realmente necesitamos verlo."

"Lo siento", respondió el Hombre Montaña.

Suspirando, incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. Obviamente, Seth estaba aquí. "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para convencerte."

Hombre Montaña levantó una ceja y esperó.

Sonreí, y las cejas del gorila se elevaron aún más, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su celular sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su overol. "¿Qué pasa?"

Bella me dio un codazo y bajé la mirada hacia ella. "¿Qué? Estaba funcionando."

El gorila rio. "No hacía mucho. Solamente hablaba con un idiota y una linda dama."

"¿Disculpa?" Dije, sorprendido.

Bella ahogó una risa.

El Hombre Montaña sonrió ampliamente y luego suspiró. "Síp, están aquí por ti." Hubo una pausa. "Seguro." Colgó el teléfono. "Seth los verá. Entren y vayan directamente a él. No habrá baile esta noche o lo que fuera que hicieron la última vez."

No necesitaba siquiera mirar a Bella para saber que se había sonrojado, porque lo que habíamos hecho la última vez en la pista de baile seguro como el infierno que no fue sólo bailar. Poniendo mi mano en su espalda, caminamos hacia la puerta.

El Hombre Montaña me detuvo con un guiño mientras me entregaba una tarjeta. "Normalmente no eres mi tipo, pero puedo hacer una excepción."

Tomé la tarjeta con una sonrisa y luego guie a Bella al interior. "Te lo dije."

Bella cerró la boca de golpe y miró hacia delante. Como la última vez, la pista de baile estaba llena, pero la bordeamos, yendo directamente al pasillo.

De pie en la puerta del despacho de Seth estaba Carlisle. Asintió con la cabeza y luego se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta, y el aroma a melocotones nos dio la bienvenida. Me concentré directo en el sofá. Seth no estaba allí. Las pilas de cientos se habían ido, pero él estaba detrás del escritorio, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.

"Por favor, siéntense." Seth no levantó la vista mientras señalaba el sofá cercano.

Bella me miró, y luego nos fuimos al sofá. Se sentó cerca de mí, su pierna presiona contra la mía.

"Oí que no llegaron muy lejos en Mount Weather la última vez." Seth cerró el portátil después de un momento y luego cruzó las manos debajo de su barbilla.

"Sobre eso." Me incliné. "¿No sabías nada de los escudos de ónix?"

Los extraños ojos púrpura de Seth se encontraron con los míos, y había un intelecto en ellos mucho más allá de su edad. "Les advertí que podía haber cosas que desconozca. Ni siquiera yo sé todo sobre Daedalus. Pero creo que Benjamín está en el camino correcto. Tiene razón en todo lo que se refiere al material brillante negro-rojizo. Tal vez si construimos una tolerancia no nos veríamos afectados por los escudos de ónix."

"¿Y si no es así?" Preguntó Bella.

"¿Qué si no lo es? Tengo la sensación de que no les impedirá volver a intentarlo. Es un riesgo, y todo tiene riesgos. Tienen suerte de que salieron de allí la última vez antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido", dijo.

"Tienen otra oportunidad. La mayoría de las personas no la tienen."

"Tienes razón", dijo. "Aún vamos a intentarlo."

"¿Pero no saber todos los peligros por delante parece injusto?" Colocó un mechón de cabello castaño hacia atrás, su expresión impasible. "La vida no es justa, nena."

Me puse rígido. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay mucho que no nos estás diciendo?"

Los labios de Seth formaron una media sonrisa. "De todos modos, vinieron aquí por una razón distinta a esos escudos de ónix. Vamos al grano."

La molestia se levantó. "Un híbrido inestable atacó a Bella."

"Eso es lo que las personas inestables hacen, híbrido o no."

"Sí, nos dimos cuenta de eso, pero ella era mi amiga." Bella respiró profundo. "No dio indicación de que sabía sobre los Luxen. Estaba bien, se enfermó, y luego vino a mi casa y se volvió loca."

"Tú no diste ninguna indicación de que sabes que ET no llamó a casa."

Lo que es un poco idiota.

"Entiendo eso, pero esto fue de la nada", argumentó Bella.

Seth se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, golpeando sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Las cruzó en los tobillos. "No sé qué decirte al respecto. Ella quizás sabía de los Luxen, se lastimó, y un pobre tipo intentó y falló al curarla. O el hombre la sacó de la calle como lo hacen a veces. Y a menos que sepan algunas rematadamente buenas técnicas de tortura y estén dispuestos a emplearlos a un oficial de Daedalus, no veo cómo alguna vez lo sepan."

"Me niego a aceptar eso", susurró.

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué pasó con ella?"

Las manos de Bella se cerraron en puños. "Ya no es…"

"Ah", murmuró Seth. "¿Hizo toda la cosa de la combustión espontánea? Apesta. Lamento eso. Una retorcida lección de historia para ti— ¿Conoces todos aquellos casos inexplicables de combustión espontánea a través de la historia?"

Hice una mueca. "Tengo miedo de preguntar."

"Es curioso cómo no hay muchos casos conocidos, pero ocurren en el mundo novato." Extendió los brazos. "Híbridos—mi teoría al menos, y tiene sentido si lo piensas. La mayoría de los híbridos se autodestruyen en las instalaciones, pero algunos lo hacen fuera. Es por eso que es raro que los humanos se enteren."

"Mi amiga llevaba un brazalete.."

"¿Tiffany?" Preguntó y sonrió.

"No." Sonrió con fuerza. "Era justo como el que estás usando."

La sorpresa se arrastró sobre su rostro, y fue la primera vez que había visto al punk tomado con la guardia baja por algo. "Nada bueno."

"¿Por qué no es bueno?" Exigí.

Seth levantó la vista hacia el techo y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, qué demonios. Me lo deben, espero que te des cuenta. ¿Pero qué ven aquí?" Seth dio un golpecito con su dedo sobre la piedra en el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. "Es un ópalo negro—tan raro que sólo unas pocas minas pueden descubrir estos bebés. Y es sólo este tipo."

"¿Los que parecen que tienen fuego en ellos?" Bella se inclinó para tener una mejor visión. "¿De dónde lo extraen?"

"Australia, generalmente. Hay algo en la composición de un ópalo negro que es como un impulso de poder. Ya saben, como Mario lo obtiene cuando golpea un hongo. Imaginen ese sonido. Eso es lo que un ópalo negro hace."

Ahora bien, esto era interesante, Mario se hizo a un lado. "¿Qué tipo de composición?"

Seth desenganchó el brazalete y lo sostuvo en la luz tenue. "Los ópalos tienen esta notable capacidad de refractar y reflejar las longitudes de onda específicas de luz."

Santa mierda.

"De ninguna manera", susurré.

"Sí." Seth sonrió a la piedra. "No sé quién lo descubrió. Alguien en Daedalus, estoy seguro. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que podía hacer, lo mantuvieron lejos de los Luxen y aquellos como nosotros."

"¿Por qué?" Bella miró entre nosotros, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué? No tengo un título en mineralogía extraterrestre. Caray."

Acaricié su muslo. "Está bien. Refractar y reflejar las longitudes de onda de luz nos afecta, como la obsidiana afecta a los Arum y el ónix a nosotros."

"De acuerdo", dijo lentamente.

Seth inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba. "La refracción de la luz cambia la dirección y la velocidad. Nuestros amistosos vecinos alienígenas están hechos de luz—bueno, están hechos de más que eso, pero déjame explicarlo de esta forma: Digamos que tu ADN es luz. Y digamos que una vez que un humano es mutado, su ADN ahora está encerrado en longitudes de onda de luz."

Ella asintió. "Y el ónix interrumpe esas longitudes de onda de luz, ¿correcto? Como que los hace rebotar alrededor y enloquecer."

"La habilidad del ópalo para refractar permite a un Luxen o híbrido ser más poderoso—mejora nuestra capacidad para refractar la luz", explicó Seth.

"Y la parte de reflejar—Wow." Sonreí. Bella aún no parecía impresionada. Le di un codazo. "Parpadeamos o nos desvanecemos a veces porque nos movemos rápido. Y a veces nos ves simplemente desvaneciéndonos dentro y fuera—es simplemente la reflexión. Algo que todos tenemos que aprender a controlar cuando somos más jóvenes."

"¿Y es difícil cuando estás emocionado o enojado?" Preguntó Bella.

Asentí. "Entre otras cosas, ¿pero controlar la reflexión?" Miré a Seth.

"¿Estás diciendo que puedes hacer lo que creo que puedes?"

Riendo, Seth enganchó el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca y se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer sus piernas sobre el escritorio de nuevo. "Los híbridos son buenos. Podemos movernos más rápido que los humanos, pero con los índices de obesidad hoy en día, las tortugas pueden moverse más rápido que la mayoría de los humanos. A veces somos aún más fuertes que los Luxen promedios cuando se trata de la Fuente—es la mezcla del ADN humano y alienígena lo que puede crear algo poderoso, pero eso no es normal." Sonrió, claramente disfrutándolo. "Pero dale a un Luxen uno de estos, y pueden reflejar la luz por completo."

Los labios de Bella se separaron. "¿Quieres decir… como invisible?"

"Demasiado genial", dije, queriendo una de esas piedras como para ayer. "Podemos cambiar la forma en que nos vemos, ¿pero volvernos invisibles? Sí, eso es nuevo."

"¿Podemos ser invisibles?"

"No. Nuestro ADN humano se interpone en el camino, pero nos hace tan poderosos como el Luxen más fuerte y algo más." Seth se movió en su asiento. "Así que pueden imaginar que ellos no querrían que cualquiera de nosotros los tuviera… especialmente uno que no ha demostrado ser estable, a menos que…"

Bella se estremeció. "¿A menos que qué?"

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. "A menos que no les importara qué tipo de daño causara el híbrido. Quizás su amiga era una prueba de funcionamiento de un incidente mayor."

"¿Qué?" Me tensé. "¿Crees que hicieron esto a propósito? ¿Conectaron a un híbrido inestable y lo enviaron al mundo para ver qué pasaba?"

"Carlisle piensa que soy un teórico de la conspiración con un toque de paranoia esquizofrénica." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero no puedes decirme que Daedalus no tiene un plan maestro en la manga. No voy a poner una sola cosa más allá de ellos."

"¿Pero por qué ella vendría tras de mí? Benjamín dijo que no saben si la mutación se sostuvo. Así que no fue como si la hubieran enviado tras de mí."

Bella se detuvo. "Y, bueno, eso es si Benjamín está diciendo la verdad."

"Estoy seguro de que se trata de la mutación", Seth respondió. "Si no lo fuera, no estarías sentada aquí. Mira, no estoy seguro de que incluso Daedalus sepa todo lo que esta piedra es capaz de hacer y cómo nos afecta. Aún estoy aprendiendo."

"¿Y qué has aprendido?" Pregunté.

"Para empezar, antes de que tuviera mis sucias manos en una de estas, no podía distinguir a otro híbrido si uno estuviera frente a mí. Supe el momento en que tú y Benjamín llegaron a Martinsburg, Bella. Fue raro, como una respiración corriendo sobre mi cuerpo. Tu amiga probablemente te sintió. Es la probabilidad menos terrible."

Solté un largo suspiro, preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo. Ángela yendo tras Bella pudo haber sido un puro accidente. Entonces pensé en otra cosa. "¿Sabes si puede mejorar las habilidades de los Arum?"

La mirada de Seth se afiló. "Imagino que podría si están hinchados de los poderes de un Luxen."

Bella comenzó a sentarse, pero luego se sacudió hacia adelante.

"¿Crees que el ópalo puede, como, contrarrestar el ónix?"

"Es posible, pero no sé." Los labios de Seth se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. "No he jugado con ónix recientemente."

"¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo de ópalo?"

Seth rió. "A menos que tengan unos treinta mil dólares por ahí y alguien que extraiga ópalos, o quieran pedirle a Daedalus algunos, estarán de suerte. Y no les daré el mío."

Los hombros de Bella cayeron. Maldición. Tener por lo menos una pieza de ópalo sería muy útil.

"De todos modos, es tiempo para que salgan a la carretera." Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. "¿Asumo que no sabré de ustedes dos de nuevo hasta que estén lista para ir a Mount Weather?"

"¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme?" Le pregunté mientras Bella y yo nos poníamos de pie.

"Seguro, tengo algo más." Seth bajó su cabeza y miró hacia nosotros.

"Realmente no deberían confiar en un alma en este juego. No cuando todo el mundo tiene algo que ganar o perder."


	18. chapter 18

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Petersburgo cambió en pequeñas, infinitas formas en las semanas siguientes. No fue sólo el constante aumento de temperatura, anunciando que el invierno era ahora un recuerdo no muy lejano. O la inquietud que siempre rodeaba al deshielo que acompañaba los meses más cálidos.

La pequeña, mayormente desconocida ciudad en un estado en donde un espantoso número de personas aún se refería a ella como Virginia

"Occidental" volvió a ser el centro de otro caso de personas desaparecidas.

Vigilias se hicieron por Angela en una base semanal, y sus padres aparecían en las noticias de la noche, pidiendo cualquier información relacionada con la desaparición de su hija. Una sombra se tendió sobre la escuela, y sabía que había algo más que tristeza conduciendo los susurros cada vez que grupos de estudiantes se juntaban, viendo a Emmett o a uno de nosotros. La sospecha estaba enterrada muy profundamente, porque de todas las personas desaparecidas, Emmett había sido el único que había vuelto.

Y el regreso de Emmett había señalado la desaparición de otros.

La desaparición de Angela provocó una curiosidad morbosa en el mundo. Equipos de noticias aparecieron, queriendo hablar con alguien que conociera a Angela o tuviera una teoría sobre por qué muchos adolescentes—Rosalie, Angela, Jacob, e incluso Eathan para nombrar algunos—desaparecían en este pequeño pueblo somnoliento.

Apostaba que el DOD y Daedalus amaba esto.

Y luego, alrededor de tres semanas después de que Angela desapareció, el Dr. Jason Jenks se convirtió en noticia. Su hermana denunció su desaparición, y por lo que Bella pudo reunir, también había dejado de ponerse en contacto con su madre. Los investigadores habían informado a la Sra Swan que no había habido ninguna conferencia—no jodas—y nadie más había oído de Jason desde que salió de Petersburgo.

Más susurros.

Algunos sospechaban que Jason tenía algo que ver con Angela y Jacob.

Todos desaparecieron uno después del otro, y nadie podía comprender cómo un conocido, respetado médico sólo pudo desvanecerse. Algunos creían que Jason tenía algo que ver con su desaparición, tal vez incluso la de otros.

Parte de mí se preguntaba si el DOD estaba detrás de la repentina inclinación de la noticia. Tenía sentido. Sabíamos que Jason los había traicionado, y ahora era el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

Pero lo inevitable sucedió.

Mientras la hierba empezaba a volverse verde y el viento azotaba a través de los árboles, la gente… la gente se fue. No era que se olvidaran de Angela o Jacob o cualquier otra persona. Simplemente continuaron. La vida continuaba. A mediados de abril, dejó de pasarse en las noticias nocturnas, y luego en las de semana. Los susurros en la escuela estaban todavía allí, pero menos frecuentes.

Bella me había preguntado una noche, después de trabajar con el ónix, si eso era lo que le pasaría si no volvíamos de Mount Weather. Quería saber si pensaba que la gente lo olvidaría y superaría.

Oír que hiciera esa clase de pregunta era como tener mi corazón metido en una licuadora. Nadie debería preguntarse si iban a ser olvidados un día. Se me ocurrió algún tipo de respuesta pseudo-intelectual que sonaba bien, pero su pregunta me había mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

¿Bella sería olvidada un día?

¿Lo sería yo?

Sabía que un día, sin importar qué, nos convertiríamos en una de esas estadísticas. No era algo sobre lo que Bella y yo habláramos, pero creo que ella sabía, también. Si teníamos éxito en la liberación de Rosalie, habría consecuencias. Permanecer aquí no funcionaría. Tendríamos que irnos, posiblemente incluso escondernos. Tenía dinero ahorrado para hacer la transición por al menos un período de tiempo, pero eso no hacía que fuera fácil de pensar o aceptar.

Había cambiado la vida entera de Bella.

Y a veces podía admitir cuan ridículamente egoísta era, porque había momentos, muchos, donde sabía que no cambiaría nada. Me hacía una persona de mierda, totalmente lo sabía, pero intenté toda la cosa de mantenerme-alejado-para-protegerla. No funcionó.

La única forma para nosotros para estar a cargo de nuestro futuro, de estar dispuestos a desaparecer un día, era prepararnos para nuestra próxima incursión a Mount Weather.

Nos concentramos en el entrenamiento con ónix todos los días que pudimos. Repetidamente nos exponíamos a las malditas piedras drenando toda nuestra energía. Después de cada sesión, Bella y yo caíamos, y creo que pasábamos más tiempo dormitando que cualquier otra cosa.

El progreso era lento y doloroso. Cada uno de nosotros fue capaz de aumentar la resistencia, y a principios de mayo, podíamos soportar el ónix unos cincuenta segundos antes de terminar sacudiéndonos en el suelo.

Irina y Alice habían comenzado a unirse a nosotros para vernos básicamente mutilarnos, y hoy había sido la primera vez que Irina intentó tocar algo de ónix, para gran diversión de Bella. Había tratado de disuadir a

Irina, pero no escuchó. Duró todo un segundo antes de gritar y soltar la piedra.

Irina no podía comprender, después de experimentar el dolor de primera mano, cómo algo o alguien habría valido la pena para someterse a sí mismos a esto, y fue vocalmente desagradable sobre esto, molestando a Emmett. Había salido enfurecido del lago y lo había seguido, hablado con él. Emmett había mejorado mucho en el manejo de la crudeza de sus emociones, pero aún había momentos en los que temía que iba a quedarse sin la frágil paciencia y buscaría a Rosalie por su cuenta.

Una vez estuve seguro de que Emmett estaba tan estable como podía estarlo, me dirigí de nuevo al lago. A mitad de camino, me encontré con Benjamín.

Mantuvo una distancia decente de mí. "¿Cómo está?"

Ignorándolo, seguí caminando. El estado actual de Emmett no era de su incumbencia.

Benjamín suspiró. "Bella aún está abajo en el lago. No quería dejarla—"

Deteniéndome, me di la vuelta tan rápido que él lució como si hubiera conseguido un latigazo. Debió haber visto algo en mi mirada, porque rápidamente dio marcha atrás con las manos en el aire.

"Simplemente no quería que estuviera aquí sola."

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. El hecho de que actuara como si fuera el protector de Bella era repugnante, pero la verdad era que había sido inteligente de su parte andar alrededor. Estar sola, a la intemperie, no era prudente. Vi a Benjamin desaparecer entre los árboles antes de reanudar mi caminata. Crucé los últimos dos árboles y dejé de caminar. Probablemente dejé de respirar, también.

Todos se habían ido, excepto Bella. Cerca de la orilla del lago, estaba tendida al sol, su cabeza apoyada en la hierba. Con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello extendido a su alrededor, era… era adorable. Caminando hacia ella, me di cuenta de que estaba dormida.

No podía permitirme pensar sobre el hecho de Benjamín acercándose mientras dormía, incluso si fuera necesario. Si lo hacía, arruinaría este momento, y querido Dios, Bella y yo habíamos seriamente carecido de momentos uno-a-uno que no envolviera perder la consciencia por el agotamiento.

Una sonrisa cansada tiró de mis labios mientras me tumbaba en mi lado junto a ella. Apoyando la cabeza en mi mano, la miré por unos instantes. Pensé en lo que había ordenado para ella el fin de semana.

Debería estar aquí esta noche, y reí mientras me imaginaba su expresión cuando lo viera.

Si yo fuera un buen chico, la dejaría dormir, pero no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Cepillé mis labios sobre los de ella.

Sus pestañas revolotearon y luego se arrastraron, revelando unos suaves, desenfocados ojos somnolientos. "Hey", murmuró.

"Hey, bella durmiente."

Bella sonrió. "¿Me besaste para despertar?"

"Lo hice." Puse mi mano en su estómago. "Te lo dije, mis labios tienen poderes místicos."

Rió. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"No mucho." Mis ojos buscaron los suyos. "Encontré a Benjamín merodeando por el bosque. No quería irse mientras estuvieras aquí."

Bella rodó los ojos.

"Por mucho que me moleste, me alegro de que no lo hiciera." En realidad, me dolía que admitiera eso, como cortar mi propia nariz o alguna basura.

"Guau. Los cerdos están volando." Cuando entrecerré los ojos, usó sus dedos para cepillar el cabello que había caído sobre mi frente hacia atrás.

Mis ojos se cerraron. Era increíblemente relajante siempre que Bella jugaba con mi cabello. "¿Cómo está Emmett?" Preguntó.

"Calmado. ¿Cómo estás gatita?"

"Somnolienta."

"¿Y?" Sonreí.

Bella arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla y luego sobre mi mandíbula. Me volví a la caricia, besando la palma de su mano mientras desabotonaba la chaqueta que llevaba. "Feliz de que estés aquí."

Encantado de escuchar eso, extendí mi mano sobre la parte superior de la delgada blusa que había puesto bajo el suéter. "¿Y?"

"Y me alegro de no haber sido comida por un oso o coyote."

No esperando eso, arqueé una ceja. "¿Qué?"

Sonrió. "Al parecer, son un problema por aquí."

Negué con la cabeza. "Volvamos a hablar de mí."

Bella no estaba de humor para hablar, estaba más para mostrar, lo cual me volvía loco. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre mi labio inferior, y luego su mano bajó a mi pecho. Atrapó el frente de mi camisa, tirando de mi boca a la suya.

Caí en ese beso.

Lo que empezó siendo lento y cuestionable se convirtió en una avalancha de profundas, primarias sensaciones que se estrellaron sobre nosotros en oleadas. Besarla. Tocarla. Nunca podría ser suficiente. Podría emborracharme con la forma en que sabía, subir en los entrecortados sonidos que hacía mientras mis dedos se deslizaban sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre, olvidar el mundo debido a la forma en que envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte, y vivir por cómo se sentía a mi lado, debajo de mí.

La presioné abajo, colocando cuidadosamente mi peso sobre ella.

Los besos se volvieron de una calidad más dura, más profunda. Enroscó su pierna alrededor de la mía. Sus dedos tiraron de mi cabello, y cuando se movió, mi nombre fue un grito en sus labios que casi me rompió.

"Necesito parar", dije, mi voz ronca ante mis propios oídos. Bella y yo habíamos estado a punto de llevar todo al siguiente nivel, a ese nivel, desde hace un tiempo. Pero luego estaban los momentos como este, cuando estábamos tan cerca, cuando sabía que ella estaba tan lista, yo estaba a segundos de hacer algo estúpido. Como quitarle la ropa en medio del bosque, y hombre, aquí no era donde nuestra primera vez sería. O perderme completamente sin siquiera llegar a esa parte, porque maldición, estaba cerca. "Como, justo ahora."

Bella entrelazó sus dedos a través del cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Sí, debemos."

Buena idea. Gran plan. Necesitábamos parar. Como, justo ahora.

La besé de nuevo.

Y Bella me sostuvo con más fuerza, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda hasta que estuvieron debajo de la camisa, y eso provocó una nueva revuelta de sensaciones. Arqueó la espalda, presionando su pecho contra el mío, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sincronía exacta con el mío.

Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas mientras mis dedos cepillaban el delicado encaje de su sostén.

Un estremecimiento de conciencia patinó sobre mi piel. Me puse rígido un segundo antes de oír a mi hermana gritar: "¡Oh, querido Dios y niño Jesús en el pesebre, mis ojos!" Alice gritó. "¡Mis ojos!"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mientras levantaba mi cabeza. Alice se situaba a unos pocos pies de distancia de nosotros, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándonos como si hubiera llegado cuando teníamos sexo salvaje.

Bella tiró de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa mientras susurraba:

"Oh, Dios mío."

"Alice, no viste nada." Y luego añadí mucho más bajo: "Porque tienes una sincronización impecable."

"Estabas sobre… ella y sus bocas estaban haciendo esto." Desplegó sus brazos y juntó sus manos en varias ocasiones. Fruncí el ceño ante los gestos. No era así como Bella y yo lucíamos. "Y eso es más que suficiente de lo que quiero ver. Como, nunca."

Bella empujó mi pecho, así que rodé fuera de ella. Se incorporó, girando.

"¿Qué quieres, Alice?" Pregunté.

Resopló, presionando las manos en sus caderas. "Bueno, no quiero nada de ti. Quería hablar con Bella."

Bella se puso rígida por la sorpresa tangible. "¿En serio?"

"Irina y yo íbamos a ir a esta pequeña tienda nueva en Moorefield el sábado por la tarde. Venden vestidos vintage. Para el baile", agregó.

"¿Baile?"

Miré a Bella. La forma en que dijo 'baile' fue como si fuera un lenguaje totalmente diferente. Como nuestras cabezas no habían sido envueltas en todas las cosas relacionadas con el baile, era un hecho que nos gustaría ir.

No me importaba lo que tenía que decir al respecto, sería un maldito si ella no conseguía experimentar su baile de graduación.

"Sí, el baile de graduación al final del mes." Alice se volvió a mí. "Y la mayoría de los vestidos se irán. Y no sé si el lugar tiene algo, pero Irina oyó hablar de él y sabes cómo es con la ropa, así que está al tanto. Hace como un par de días, se encontró con este suéter corto muy lindo que—"

"Alice", dije, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

"¿Qué? No estoy hablando contigo." Se enfrentó a Bella, exasperada hasta el punto que quería reír. "De todos modos, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras? ¿O ya has conseguido un vestido? Porque si has conseguido un vestido, entonces creo que el viaje no tiene sentido, pero aún puedes—"

"No. No he conseguido un vestido", dijo Bella.

"¡Bien!" Alice sonrió. "Entonces podemos ir el sábado. Pensé en preguntarle Jess si quería ir…"

"Espera", dijo. "No había pensado en el baile."

"¿Qué?" La boca de Alice se abrió, y mis cejas volaron. "Es el baile de graduación."

"Lo sé, pero con todo lo que pasa… en realidad no he pensado en ello." Y eso tenía que ser mentira, porque toda la escuela estaba llena de volantes del baile.

La expresión de incredulidad de Alice creció. "Es el baile de graduación."

"Pero…" Metiendo su cabello hacia atrás, me miró. "Ni siquiera me has pedido que fuera."

Sonreí. "No pensé que necesitara preguntar. Asumí que iríamos."

Alice se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de las personas que asumen."

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, porque Bella estaba mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda, no tan atractiva cabeza. "¿Qué, gatita?"

Parpadeó. "¿Cómo podemos ir al baile con todo lo que pasa?

Estamos tan cerca de tener la suficiente tolerancia para volver a Mount Weather y—"

"Y el baile es el sábado", dije, tirando su mano de su cabello. "Así que digamos que en dos semanas estaremos listos para ir, que será el domingo."

Alice cojeó alrededor por la emoción, y era muy raro de ver. "Y son sólo unas pocas horas", insistió. "Pueden detener la automutilación durante unas horas."

Pude ver la indecisión en su rostro, y sabía de dónde venía. No tenía nada que ver con la práctica con el ónix. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y me incliné, manteniendo mi voz baja mientras le hablaba. "No está mal, Bella. Te mereces esto."

Cerró los ojos. "¿Por qué debemos celebrar cuando ella no puede?"

Demonios.

Apoyé mi mejilla contra la suya. "Aún estamos aquí, y merecemos ser normales y hacer cosas normales de vez en cuando. No es tu culpa." Besé su sien. "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Bella?"

Alice se movió un poco más. "Realmente debes decir que sí, así podemos ir a comprar vestidos y así no tendré que ser testigo de un momento muy incómodo de ti rechazando a mi hermano. A pesar de que merece que le bajen un poco los humos."

Bella rio mientras miraba a Alice. Mi hermana le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y esperaba que esa sonrisa fuera una bandera blanca. Cinco meses de dar vueltas entre sí eran suficientes.

"De acuerdo." Bella tomó una respiración profunda. "Iré al baile—sólo porque no quiero que esta conversación se vuelva incómoda."

Pellizqué su nariz. "Tomaré lo que pueda conseguir tanto como pueda."

Bella estaba actuando un poco raro después de la escuela el jueves.

Estaba tranquila y tensa. La distraje hasta que se relajó, y para cuando salimos de la oficina de correos y llegamos a su casa, estaba sonriendo más que frunciendo el ceño, lo que consideraba una victoria.

Una vez dentro de su casa, abrió una ventana en la sala de estar mientras me servía un vaso de leche. Cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina,

su apreciativa mirada era difícil de ignorar mientras vagaba sobre mí.

Mi cabeza inmediatamente se fue a un lugar alegre y divertido, pero tenía una sorpresa planeada para ella hoy, y si me distraía demasiado—y eso no era difícil a su alrededor—nunca le mostraría lo que quería antes de que tuviéramos que ir al lago.

Pero estábamos solos, así que…

Asentando el vaso de leche vacío en el mostrador, me moví malvadamente rápido. Delante de Bella, ahuequé sus mejillas y eché su cabeza hacia atrás, besándola mientras la hacía retroceder hacia la parte inferior de la escalera.

Se apartó, sus ojos suaves mientras sonreía un poco. Besé la punta de su nariz y luego la levanté. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La llevé arriba y a su dormitorio. Dentro, no fue poca cosa cuando levanté mi boca de la de ella. Sonreí.

Con los labios hinchados, sus cejas se curvaron en confusión.

Miré a su escritorio y luego la dejé en el suelo.

Siguió mi mirada, y su boca se abrió cuando vio la MacBook Air en una funda rojo cereza. "Yo…" Me miró y luego al escritorio nuevamente. Dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo, mirándome una vez más. "¿Eso para mí?"

No pude contener la sonrisa de mi rostro cuando sentí su ritmo cardíaco aumentando. "Bueno, está en tu escritorio, así que…"

"Pero no lo entiendo."

"Mira, hay un lugar llamado Apple Store, yo fui allí y escogí uno. No tenían en existencia." Hice una pausa mientras me miraba. "Y ordené una. Mientras tanto, pedí una funda. Me tomé algunas libertades ya que la prefiero roja."

"¿Pero por qué?" Sus ojos estaban más amplios de lo que jamás los había visto.

Me reí en voz baja. "Hombre, desearía que pudieras ver tu cara."

Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas. "¿Por qué?"

"No tenías una, y sé cuánto blogueas y lo que significa para ti. Usar las computadoras de la escuela no es para ti." Me encogí de hombros. "Y realmente no hicimos la cosa de San Valentín. Así que… aquí estamos."

Pasó un momento. "¿Cuándo la pusiste aquí?"

"Esta mañana, después de que te fuiste a la escuela."

Bella tomó una respiración profunda mientras se volvía al escritorio. "¿Y conseguiste esto para mí? ¿Una MacBook Air? Estas cosas cuestan mucho dinero."

"Gracias a los contribuyentes. Su dinero financia al DOD, que luego nos regresan el dinero." Reí mientras arrugaba su nariz. "Y ahorré el dinero. Tengo una pequeña fortuna escondida."

"Edward, es demasiado."

"Es tuyo."

Sus manos bajaron y las puso debajo de su barbilla. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto."

"Lo mereces." La cosa era que se merecía mucho más.

Bella permaneció quieta y luego se lanzó contra mí. Riendo, la atrapé por la cintura mientras me sentaba en la cama. "Gracias. Gracias", dijo en medio de besos a cada pulgada de mi rostro. Estaba tan emocionada, que me llevó abajo, de espaldas. "Gracias."

Riendo, eché mi cabeza contra el edredón. "Wow. Eres bastante fuerte cuando estas emocionada."

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, sonriendo. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto."

"No tenías ni idea, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero es por eso que seguías diciendo las cosas del blog." Golpeó mi pecho en broma, refiriéndose a los cien y un consejos se había dicho durante la semana. "Eres…"

Crucé mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza. "¿Soy qué?"

"Increíble." Se inclinó, besándome. "Eres increíble."

"Eso es lo que he estado diciendo durante años."

Su risa era caliente contra mis labios "En serio, sin embargo, no debiste."

"Quería hacerlo." La vi mirando el escritorio. "Está bien. Sé que quieres hacer. Ve a jugar."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

Chillando, me besó de nuevo y luego saltó, corriendo hacia el escritorio. Agarrando el portátil, regresó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

Inmediatamente empezó a jugar un rato con él, y durante la siguiente hora, la ayudé a familiarizarse con los diferentes ajustes y temas.

"Ahí está la webcam", dije, inclinándome sobre su hombro. Abriendo la aplicación, chilló cuando nuestros rostros aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Debes hacer tu primer blog justo ahora", sugerí.

Presionó el botón y chilló: "¡Tengo un MacBook Air!"

Enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, reí. "Eres una nerd."

Apagó la webcam y cerró la tapa antes de colocarlo en la cama.

Poniendo sus brazos a mí alrededor, me apretó con fuerza. "Gracias."

Bajando, la atraje conmigo. Varios mechones de cabello cayeron hacia delante, así que los pasé atrás. Mi mano se quedó en su mejilla. "Me gusta cuando eres feliz, y si puedo hacer algo pequeño, entonces lo haré."

"¿Algo pequeño?" Sorpresa acentuó su tono. "Esto no es algo pequeño. Tuvo que costar—"

"No importa. Eres feliz. Soy feliz."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Te amo. Sabes eso ¿verdad?"

Sonreí. "Lo sé."

Bella permaneció en mis brazos por un momento y luego se sentó, quitándose los zapatos. Miró por la ventana. "Nunca vas a decirlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Decir qué?" Me senté, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.

Me miró por encima de sus hombros. "Sabes qué."

"¿Hmm?" Deslicé mis manos por sus costados, preguntándome cuánto tiempo más teníamos antes de tener que ir al lago. Echando un vistazo al reloj de pared, vi que no tuvimos absolutamente nada de tiempo. Suspiré.

Besé su mejilla y luego me deslicé de la cama. "Me alegro de que te haya gustado."

"Lo amo", respondió.

Levanté una ceja.

"En serio, lo amo. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."

"Estoy seguro de que puedes. "

Rodando sus ojos, me empujó y luego empezó a escanear el piso de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando. Se arrodilló, levantando el borde de la colcha mientras miraba debajo de la cama.

Luego se acostó en su vientre y se estiró. Oí su mano golpeando el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté.

"Tratando de conseguir mis sandalias."

"¿Es realmente difícil?" ¿Y no podía sólo utilizar la Fuente para hacer eso?

Me ignoró. "¿Qué…?" Una sandalia salió volando de debajo de la cama y luego otra. Di un paso atrás mientras se movía hacia fuera y se sentaba. Abrió la mano. "Oh Dios mío."

"¿Qué?" Me arrodillé a su lado y luego vi lo que sostenía. Aspiré una bocanada de aire. "¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Sostenía una piedra de color negro brillante, con una raya roja en el centro, como una llama, en su mano. Había visto una piedra similar antes.

En Seth.

Bella estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de ópalo.


	19. chapter 19

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Por unos momentos, Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Era todo lo que podíamos hacer, porque ninguno podía creer que habíamos encontrado un pedazo de ópalo debajo de su maldita cama de todos los lugares.

Obviamente, tenía que haber sido de Angela, y de alguna manera, cuando la habitación había sido destruida y la limpiamos, el pedazo de ópalo debió haber terminado ahí debajo. Bajamos al primer piso; tan rápido como pudimos.

Bella dejó caer la piedra en la mano. "Intenta algo—como la cosa de la reflexión."

Plegando mi mano sobre la piedra, me concentré en el ambiente a mi alrededor—el sofá, el piso, y el televisor. Me imaginé que sería lo mismo que reflejar la imagen de una persona, pero ¿qué sabía yo? Nunca había hecho esto antes.

Energía patinó sobre mi piel, filtrándose a través del tejido y hueso.

Pude ver el débil resplandor aparecer por encima de mi mano y viajando por mí brazo. Un segundo pasó, y luego mi brazo se mezcló con el piso.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. "¿Edward?"

Reí.

"¿Edward?" Se volvió hacia el sofá. "No puedo verte para nada."

"¿Para nada?"

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. Dando un paso atrás, su frente se arrugó mientras miraba justo donde estaba, en frente del sofá. "Oh, Dios mío, eres totalmente como Depredador."

"Esto es tan genial." Dejé ir la reflexión. "Dios, totalmente me colaré a tu baño como el Hombre Invisible."

Bella me lanzó una mirada suave. "Dame el ópalo."

Riendo, se la entregué. "¿Quieres escuchar algo más loco que yo siendo totalmente invisible? Apenas tomó algo de energía. Me siento bien."

"Wow." Giró la piedra. "Tenemos que probar esto."

Nos dirigimos al lago unos quince minutos antes de que alguien apareciera. "Inténtalo."

Bella se apartó de mí. En una mano tenía el ópalo, y levantó la otra mano. En segundos, una bola de luz de blanca-rojiza apareció en ella.

"Wow." Me miró, asombrada. "Esto es diferente."

Asentí. "¿Te sientes cansada o algo?"

"No", pivoteando, se acercó a la orilla del lago. "Nunca pude hacer lo de encender-el-fuego. Quemé mis dedos bastante mal la última vez que lo intenté."

"¿Deberías intentarlo ahora, entonces?"

"Pero estás aquí para sanarme."

Fruncí el ceño, acercándome a ella. "La peor lógica de todas, gatita."

Bella sonrió mientras se concentraba en una delgada rama torcida. La onda de energía se apoderó de su piel. El olor de ozono quemado llenó el aire. Luz blanca se encendió sobre sus nudillos y en un segundo, el palo colapsó en una réplica de cenizas. "Uh."

"Eso no era fuego", dije, "pero estuvo bastante cerca. Dámelo", le dije.

"Quiero ver si tiene algún efecto sobre el ónix."

Entregándomelo, me siguió hasta la pila de ónix. Sostuve el ópalo con una mano y luego desenterré la pila de ónix. Preparándome para la muy desagradable sensación, tomé uno de los fragmentos.

Nada. Sin quemadura o picadura. Nada.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó.

Levanté la mirada a la de ella. "Nada—no siento nada."

"Déjame intentarlo."

Fue lo mismo para Bella. El ónix no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ella mientras sostenía la pieza de ópalo. Ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. El que llevara el ópalo no tendría ninguna reacción al ónix, y conseguiría un genial aumento de poder.

Por supuesto, malditamente me aseguraría de que Bella lo llevara.

Los otros llegaron, y deslicé la pieza de ópalo en el bolsillo. Con Benjamín allí, no quería que supiera que lo teníamos. Como estaba en mi bolsillo, descubrí rápidamente que a menos que fuera contra mi piel, no tenía ningún efecto sobre el ónix. En mi mente, vi la cadena de Seth. No había duda de que el ópalo estaba unido de forma que siempre tocara su piel.

A medida que la noche caía y todos los demás regresaban, Bella se quedó conmigo. "No funcionó en tu bolsillo, ¿verdad?"

"No." Tomé el ópalo. "Voy a ocultar esto en algún lado. Justo ahora, no creo que necesitemos a alguien peleando por él o cayendo en manos equivocadas."

"¿Crees que estamos listos para el próximo domingo?"

Nerviosismo se reunía en su voz. Teníamos poco más de una semana antes de dirigirnos a Mount Weather.

Puse el ópalo de nuevo en mi bolsillo y luego la tomé en brazos.

"Estaremos tan listos como nunca lo estaremos, y no creo que podamos mantener a Emmett fuera mucho más tiempo."

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con la última parte. La verdad era que, incluso si no estábamos listos, tendríamos que hacerlo, porque había tenido razón sobre Emmett. No había dicho nada, pero no podíamos contenerlo mucho más.

No importaba qué, estaríamos listos para Mount Weather el domingo.

Como las chicas fueron a comprar vestidos el sábado, fui con los chicos para tener una cena temprana. Me preguntaba cómo se estaba poniendo la cosa con Bella. Era la primera vez que estaba con Alice desde que Eathan murió, e Irina también estaba con ellas.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Irina aún no había perdonado a Bella por el espagueti.

Nos amontonamos en una cabina en la parte posterior del Smoke Hole. Emmett inmediatamente tomó el menú. Cada vez que venía aquí ahora, quería probar algo nuevo. Por suerte, el menú era absurdamente grande, y usualmente encontraba algo que no había probado. Era extraño.

Nunca había hecho eso antes.

Después de ordenar nuestras bebidas, comprobé mi teléfono y encontré un texto de Bella.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**_Con Alec, Anthony, y Emmett, cenando. ¿Quieres algo?_**

Alec se me quedó mirando. Lo ignoré. Mi teléfono sonó.

_A ti._

Infiernos, eso me hizo sentarme más derecho. Poniéndome de pie, ignoré la forma en que Anthony suspiró. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Emmett sonrió ligeramente mientras se concentraba en su menú.

"Mira. Dejará nuestros traseros aquí."

Disparándole una mirada, envié un texto de vuelta ¿En serio? Luego añadí: por supuesto, ya sabía. Saliendo, la llamé antes de que pudiera responder.

Bella contestó a la primera llamada. "Hey."

"Desearía estar en casa", dije mientras un coche en la calle tocaba la bocina. "Puedo estar allí en segundos."

"No. Rara vez tienes tiempo de chicos", dijo. "Quédate con ellos."

Miré de vuelta a la ventana delantera del restaurante. "No necesito tiempo de chicos. Necesito tiempo de gatita."

Hubo una pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, pensé que sonaba un poco sin aliento. "Bueno, conseguirás tiempo de gatita cuando vuelvas a casa."

Caminando por el pavimento agrietado, decidí que tendría que esperar. "¿Conseguiste un vestido?"

"Sí."

"¿Me gustará?" Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos al debilitado sol.

"Es rojo", dijo. "Así que creo que sí."

Mis labios se inclinaron en las esquinas. "Malditamente caliente."

"Edward", Alec gritó desde la puerta. Me volví, haciendo señas para que se calle. Me devolvió el gesto. "Si no vuelves adentro, ordenaré una ensalada para ti."

Suspiré. "De acuerdo. Volveré adentro. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? Alec, Emmett, y yo estamos en el Smoke Hole."

"¿Tienen filete de pollo frito?"

"Sí."

"¿Con la salsa hecha en casa?"

Reí mientras empezaba a volver a la puerta, donde Alec esperaba como si necesitara escoltarme. "La mejor salsa de los alrededores."

"Perfecto. Quiero eso."

"Traeré más de lo que puedas comer." Cuando se echó a reír, mi sonrisa se extendió. "Nos vemos en un ratito."

"Adiós", dijo Bella, colgando el teléfono.

Alec sonrió mientras deslizaba el teléfono en mi bolsillo. "Si necesitas ayuda para encontrar tus bolas", dijo, alcanzando la puerta, "Estoy seguro de que Bella sabe dónde están."

Mirándolo, me detuve a su lado. "Ella sabe dónde están, porque ahí es donde deben estar." Chasqueando su mejilla con mi dedo, reí cuando se echó hacia atrás, tropezando en la pared. Pude haber puesto un poco de la Fuente detrás de ese toque. "Ups."

Alec puso su mano sobre su mejilla. "Jesús, hombre. Idiota."

Sin dejar de reír, hice mi camino de regreso a nuestra cabina y me deslicé en el asiento junto a Emmett. Me miró. "Te pedí pastel de carne."

"Perfecto."

Las cejas de Anthony se levantaron mientras Alec se sentaba, y miró su mejilla roja. "¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?"

"Mis bolas", respondí, sentándome hacia atrás.

Emmett se atragantó con su bebida.

En el otro lado de la mesa, Anthony lentamente miró en mi dirección mientras Alec levantaba su dedo medio de nuevo. "Sabes", Anthony dijo.

"Ni siquiera quiero saber."

Reí mientras lanzaba mi brazo por encima de la parte posterior de la cabina. Mi mirada parpadeaba sobre todo en la mesa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos hecho algo como esto. Era tan malditamente normal que pude casi olvidar el hecho de que el próximo domingo, estaríamos invadiendo una instalación del gobierno nuevamente ya sabes, como adolescentes normales lo harían.

"¿Iremos al lago cuando hayamos terminado?" Preguntó Emmett.

Y el sentido de normalidad terminó allí mismo.

Anthony tomó un sorbo de su agua mientras miraba a mi hermano con un nivel de paciencia que ni siquiera podía abrazar. "Creo que todos podemos darnos el lujo de tener el resto del día libre."

A mi lado, Emmett se puso rígido. "No lo creo. Necesitamos.."

"Podemos manejar el ónix por unos cincuenta segundos", respondió Alec, su voz baja para que no fuera oído.

"Otros cinco segundos no harán una diferencia. O podemos caminar a través de los escudos o no podemos."

"Tiene un punto, Emmett. Tomar un día libre no cambiará nada. Necesitamos.." Un agudo, sorprendente dolor en mi pecho cortó mis palabras.

"Necesitas, espera..Whoa, hombre, ¿qué está mal?" Emmett se torció hacia mí.

"Yo…" El dolor al rojo vivo que roba el oxígeno se disparó a través de mi pecho una vez más. Sacudiéndome hacia adelante, agarré mi pecho.

Abriendo la boca, no pude conseguir que mi lengua formara palabras por un momento.

El rostro de Anthony era borroso. "Edward, ¿qué está pasando?"

La sangre se drenó de mi rostro mientras el dolor se ampliaba en mi pecho, extendiéndose por mis brazos y piernas. Empecé a levantarme, pero mis piernas cedieron. Me deslicé de nuevo en la cabina. Mi nombre fue llamado de nuevo, pero la voz sonaba muy lejana. El terror cavó su camino hasta mi garganta mientras mi pecho latía, mi corazón latió frenéticamente, y sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Bella", dije con voz entrecortada. "Es… Bella."


End file.
